fall to future
by animeprincess11
Summary: A girl falls to the future and finds herself in the company of the Gundam Wing boys. rated for lauguage. Completed
1. fall

Hey PPL!!! I'm animepricess and I will be your author for this story. Sorry I'm kind of hyper right now. This is my first Gundam Wing fic and actually my first week of being a Gundam Wing fan. (Avoids tomatoes and various vegetables thrown at her) If you like this story review please. The only way I will update a new chapter is if at least one person reviews with a good review. (I started this policy because no one would read my other story *sobs*. If you don't like it than don't review.  
  
  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Tuesday, November 19, 2002  
  
"Man I hate school." A young voice said to herself. "If only I could actually be one of those anime characters. Even then I would have to be in school, but I could be with one of the hot guys like Duo Maxwell or Inuyasha." She clasped her hands in front of her and looked up at the sky eyes shinning.  
  
Walking through a field of tall grasses and weeds was not an enjoyable experience for 15yr old Ashleigh Berry. As if carrying her heavy backpack and duffle bag wasn't enough she had to watch out for holes.  
  
"Shit, why did I have to wear heels of all days? My feet are killing me!!!" She looked down at her black-heeled boots.  
  
Ashleigh looked up ahead of her and saw in the distance her bus stop. "Not to farrrrrrrrrrrrr...." Falling in a hole cut her of.  
  
Tuesday, November 19, 2280  
  
"When is Quatra going to get up? I'm starving." A chestnut colored hair boy wined.  
  
"Maybe you should try learning to cook with your spare time instead of playing those stupid pranks." A voice coldly replied to him.  
  
"Naa." He replied with a shrug then a blue duffle bag landed at his head then landed at his feet. "What the hell?" The boy held up the bag examining it like it had a disease. Then another one fell at his feet. If he hadn't moved it would have hit him on the head (OWWW that would have hurt considering how heavy it was. ^.^)  
  
"Okay who is throwing bags at me?" He asked becoming a little annoyed.  
  
Then something fell on top of him. It was a curly brown haired girl. She opened her blue-gray eyes to see a gun pointed at her and grabbed the nearest thing to her, Duo's braid.  
  
"AHHHHHHH!" She yelled scrambling up against the nearest wall staring fearfully at the boy.  
  
"Who are you?" He asked coldly.  
  
"A-Ashleigh Berry. Please don't kill me." She begged tears welling up in her eyes.  
  
"Put the gun down Heero! She's pulling my hair!" The other boy told him.  
  
"Duo you baka for all we know she's a spy for OZ." Heero shot back at him never taking his hard gaze off of Ashleigh.  
  
"Do you think an OZ spy would be that terrified? Besides you're making her cry and you know I hate it when girls cry. Also my scalp is starting to hurt!!" Duo glared at him.  
  
"What are you two bickering about now?" A platinum blond boy stood in the door way to the kitchen. He looked over at the two bags on the ground, "Whose bags are those?"  
  
"Will you tell him to put down his gun Quatra? He's scaring the heck out of this girl causing her to pull my hair out!!!" He pointed at Ashleigh who was trying to get as close to the wall as possible.  
  
"WHAT?" He yelled and ran by Heero to the frightened Ashleigh. He kneeled next to her. "Are you okay? Heero put down the gun." He demanded putting a hand on Ashleigh's shoulder. He could feel her muscles tighten.  
  
"It-it can't be..." She fainted.  
  
"Huh? 'It can't be'?" Quatra blinked in confusion. He quickly looked her over for any injuries then spotted a pool of blood on the right side of her body. Streams of blood came down on her arm and pooled around her hand. "Somebody get a rag and warm water she's bleeding." He told them as he took the white shirt off that covered her black one.  
  
"I'd love to, but i'm kind of pinned here." Duo gripped rather annoyed.  
  
Quatra got Ashleigh off of him and he got up and ran out of the kitchen to go get a rag and Heero finally put away his gun and got the water.  
  
* * *  
  
"Watch it Maxwell!!!" A black haired guy yelled as Duo ran past him to get to the kitchen.  
  
"Sorry Wufei emergency!" He yelled as her rounded a corner braid flowing behind him.  
  
'You're going to get it Maxwell.' Wufei thought as he clenched a fist.  
  
* * *  
  
"Good thing the gash wasn't that bad." Quatra spoke up finishing wrapping the bandage around Ashleigh's right arm. "The problem is now how are we going to was her clothes?"  
  
Both Quatra and Duo blushed a little. Wufei had entered the kitchen a few minutes after Duo did and was now sitting in a chair reading one of Ashleigh's text books he pulled out of Ashleigh's backpack. Heero was back at his laptop typing.  
  
"Let's just hope she wakes up soon." Duo answered his question.  
  
"We can't just leave her here on the floor. The least we could do is put her in a bed. as soon as she wakes up I could get her cloths washed for her." The boy suggested sitting on the floor wiping up the blood with the rag.  
  
"Yea and is she going to walk around in her underwear with a house full of boys. Teenage boys none the less." Duo pointed out causing all the guys to get a little color on their face except for Heero.  
  
"Oops didn't think about that." Quatra was the reddest of the bunch.  
  
"Lets see what's in this bag of her's." Duo chuckled at Quatra's red face and took up Ashleigh's duffle bag and began to rummage through it. "Lets see here. Towel, brush, sandals, goggles, another towel, pants, cap thingy, swimsuit, ponytail, and a purse." He made a list of items out loud for everyone.  
  
"Well at least she has pants just no shirt. I don't think she'll want to walk around in a swimsuit and pants either." Quatra summed up standing and walking over to Ashleigh's backpack. He picked it up and the text book from Wufei which receaved a 'Hey!' in the progress. He also grabbed the duffle bag from Duo and and motioned for someone to carry Ashleigh.  
  
No one move.  
  
"Geez is everyone always lazy?" Duo scowled picking Ashleigh up.  
  
* * *  
  
Duo placed Ashleigh's unconscious form on the bed in one of the spare bedrooms and pulled the covers up over her.  
  
"Do you know anything about this girl?" Quatra asked placing her stuff in a chair.  
  
"Only that she fell from the ceiling and her Ashleigh Berry." Duo noticed a blue lanyard hanging around her neck and pulled it out. "Southwest High School, Ashleigh Berry, 10. Where did she come from?" He ask putting the id back down.  
  
"One of the many questions we need to ask her. Let's let her sleep now. Once we hear screams or sound coming from up here we can pretty much guess she's awake." Quatra told him motioning him to follow out the door.  
  
"K." Duo began to stand up straight when he felt something (more like someone) had a grip on his arm. "Um........a little help here." He tried to regain his arm back without waking her.  
  
Quatra shook his head and chuckled a little. He gently pryed Ashleigh's hand off of Duo's arm and the two left her to rest.  
  
* * *  
  
'Wow I had the strangest dream ever.' Ashleigh slowly regained consciousness and opened her eyes slowly.  
  
Instead of seeing her fan and stereo she saw a chair with her stuff in it. She sat up a bit and looked at her surroundings. Left corner there was a desk with a computer on it, the chair by the window, a door in the right corner, a dresser next to the door, a note on the dresser, nightstand with a clock and lap. Wait it was 1:50 AM? A note on the dresser? This was defiantly not a dream.  
  
Ashleigh turned on the lamp and got up to get the note. She brought it back to her bed and sat down and read it.  
  
Ashleigh, I hope I spelled your name right. Sorry if I didn't, but I went by what was on one of your books in your bag. You might want to change out of your pants tehy mostlikely have dried blood on them. Sorry about the incident earlier Heero can resort to his gun when someone new comes into the picture. Honestly I used to be like that. The first thing I did when I saw him for the first time is shot him. Twice to be exact. Sorry about the rambaling I can talk and talk forever. If you need anything my room is across the hall 2 doors to the right.  
  
Duo  
  
"That was nice of him to tell me about the blood. Maybe this won't be as bad just as long as I don't a gun to my head again." She put the note down on the nightstand and went to her duffle bag.  
  
* * *  
  
'Why can't I stop thinking about this girl? I mean she's cute and everything, but who knows where she is from. Why did one of her papers say it was 2002? If she's from the past, which is probably the most reasonable answer, I might be related to her.' Duo was sitting at the table in the kitchen staring at a glass of water like it could answer his questions. He ran his finger around the top of the glass. His attention was diverted to the figure in the doorway.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
  
  
Remember if you want more than review!!!!!!!!! ^.^  
  
animeprincess 


	2. talk

Thank you to those who have reviewed!!! I feel loved now. Yet again I'm going to go with my policy, no new chapters till at least 1 more review comes in. Don't think of me mean I just want to feel loved again. ^.^  
  
DISCLAIMER: I don't own any of the characters in her except for Ashleigh and her family.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Ashleigh stood there looking at Duo in aw. She had brushed out her hair, pulled it back into a ponytail, and changed her pants.  
  
'So Duo Maxwell does exist. Have my dreams come true?' "Hi Duo."  
  
"Well, well sleeping beauty decided to get up. You can sit down I don't bite." He nodded over at a chair the regained his staring contest with his glass.  
  
Ashleigh did as told fearful that she might have another gun put to her head if she didn't. When she sat down Ashleigh put her hands in her lap and took up a staring contest with the table.  
  
"Are you always this quiet?"  
  
"No"  
  
"Look Ashleigh I won't hurt you, I told you that in my note ok. Maybe it was the part about me shooting Heero. O'well can't change the past. My name is Duo.." He was cut off.  
  
"Maxwell. Then there is Heero Yuy, Quatra Winner, Wufei Chang, and Trowa Burton even if it isn't his real name. I know a lot about all of you right down to your height. You are the pilot of the Gundam Deathsycthe Hell. I also know the other Gundams, but three I can't name off the top of my head. I don't work for OZ." Ashleigh interrupted still looking at the table.  
  
Duo looked at her shocked and was at a loose for words.  
  
"What is the date?" She finally looked up at him her eyes looked as if she was lost.  
  
"November 20, 2280."  
  
"I must have came upon a time warp and landed 288 years in the future." She said to herself, but Duo could hear her.  
  
He stared at her most of his questions answered. Ashleigh realized then what she came to the kitchen for; food.  
  
"Am I allowed to eat?" She asked faintly looking at the table again.  
  
"Yea why wouldn't ya? I would make ya somethin, but I can't cook."  
  
"I'll manage. IF i'm here for awhile i'll teach you to cook if you want." She told him going to the fridge to see what there was.  
  
"Sure. You can have anything in there if you want."  
  
"Thanks." She pulled out the leftovers from their dinner earlier and put it in the microwave.  
  
Ashleigh leaned against the counter and folded her arms across her chest. She stood there looking at the cabinets for a moment then her eyes began to fill with tears. Duo had stood up and walked over to a nearby window and looked out of it. He glanced over at Ashleigh and saw her blue-gray eyes begin to become watery.  
  
"Why are you crying?" He asked looking back out the window.  
  
"I'll never see them again will I?" She kept staring at the cabinet.  
  
"Who?"  
  
"My mom, dad, brothers, sister, friends, pets, any of them. I'll never see them again." She slid down the to the floor and put her head in her hands.  
  
Duo diverted his attention to Ashleigh again when herd sobs coming from the girl.  
  
"Please don't cry. I hate it when girls cry." He walked over to her scrunched form and kneeled next to her. Duo put an arm around her shoulders and tried to comfort her. Once he put his arm on her, her muscles tensed again and she stood up. Duo stood up with her and watched her remove her tears and gave him a weak smile.  
  
"No use crying over it the tears won't help any." She took her food from the microwave and sat down at the table.  
  
"I'll be right back." Duo said calmly leaving the kitchen.  
  
* * *  
  
After she was done eating and put her dishes in the dishwasher Duo appeared in the kitchen again.  
  
"Catch." He threw something at her, which she caught. "What do ya know a swimmer can catch."  
  
"Ha ha very funny. What's this for?" She held up the black shirt.  
  
"So you don't have to wear that shirt all the time." He smirked and sat down in his chair.  
  
"Perfect color for a Shiginami, black." She folded it back up and sat down in a chair next to his.  
  
"What are you the Goddess of black? Or a fashion critic?" Duo criticized  
  
"No, I just like the way it looks on me. Honestly I prefer blue because it brings out my eyes more. Meanwhile with the black it sort of gives me a little bit more gothic look so I don't look like a prep." She shook her head at him and gave him cocky glare.  
  
"Okay I don't feel like getting in a argument right now, so can I ask you a few questions."  
  
"Shoot."  
  
"Tell me who you are and about yourself."  
  
"Doesn't seem like a question to me. O'well. My full name is Ashleigh Susanne Berry. I was born in Stillwater, Oklahoma on June 23,1987 to Jacqui and Jeff Berry. I'm 15yrs old now and have 2 brothers and a sister. Ian Lee Berry, Patricia Francisca Perez, and Collin Sky Berry. I'm the eldest of the 4. I go to Southwest High School and am in the 10th grade. I enjoy swimming, reading, drawing, watching TV and movies, being on the computer, and hanging with friends. I collect a lot of things, but mostly mangas or comic books if you prefer. Anything else?"  
  
"What is the last thing you remember before you fell on to me?"  
  
"The last thing I remember is walking to my bus stop through a field daydreaming and I fell into a hole. By instinct I took my bags off of my shoulders and let them fall so that I wouldn't fall as fast. Then landed on you and had a gun pointed at me."  
  
"Do you remember scraping your arm on anything? Quatra almost had a heart attack when he saw the pool of blood around your hand. His face was hilarious. It was like he was going to faint or not feed us all day."  
  
"I cut my arm? I never noticed. O'yea, that's right I don't have any feeling in my arm." She looked down at her upper arm at the white bandages.  
  
"What do you mean? Everyone has feeling in his or her arms. What are you a machine?" He looked puzzled.  
  
"I'll tell you, but you have to promise not to laugh or treat me like i'm crazy or anything like that okay?"  
  
"Promise." He said drawing a cross across his chest.  
  
"People still do that? Well, ya see, my arm is possessed by a demon or spirt or something. It causes me not to fell any type of pain in my arm unless it effects what ever is in there. When I get mad or angry I lose control of it. Sometimes it just gets mad and wants to kill something. Honestly it has almost killed all my siblings."  
  
"Sounds like a Goddess of death to me. I don't let anyone have my title no matter if it's a girl or a boy. If you want it ya got to fight me for it." He smirked at her with an evil tint in his eye.  
  
"I accept your challenge." She laughed evilly.  
  
They both laughed and went on with their talk till about 3am when Ashleigh started to yawn. Ashleigh had to be shown where her room was again on account she didn't actually look to see where it was.  
  
  
  
It will get a little bit more exciting in the next chapter. I'm not sure if it will be in chapter 3 or 4 where Ashleigh tells off Relena. Sorry to all Relena fans. It will get better with Relena. Anyways I'll shut-up now. Bye!!!!!!!!  
  
animepricess 


	3. morning

Thank you to those who have reviewed!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! I'm going to stop my policy starting now. I hate being sick. I caught a cold the other day and after my swim practice (I'm on my school's swim team) my mom forgot to pick me up so that didn't help a bit. -_- I was sitting there in 35 degree weather my hair-sopping wet and on top of that the wind was blowing. When my mom did come she drove right past me and left. I felt neglected sob o'well at least I'm not freezing my butt off now. Enjoy the chapter  
  
DISCLAIMER: I own none of the characters in this story except for Ashleigh and her family.  
  
***********************************************************************  
  
"She's still asleep?" The blond asked walking into the living room where Heero and Wufei were sitting.  
  
"That onna could sleep forever if she wanted." The Chinese pilot spoke not moving from his meditating position.  
  
"I heard movements last night. I bet anything Duo is going to pull a prank sometime here really quick." Heero said coldly not looking up from the newspaper.  
  
"Good Morning." A cherry voice said behind Quatra, making him jump and loose his breath.  
  
Ashleigh stood in the doorway with a smile on her face dressed in one of Duo's shirts and her clean black pants. She looked over at Quatra and gave a little giggle.  
  
"Sorry Quatra."  
  
"No..... problem..." He said gasping for breath. "Where did you get the shirt?  
  
"Oh Duo is letting me borrow it so my clothes could be washed. I honestly like the baggy look. So where is Trowa? Out on a mission?"  
  
"How do you know about Trowa and our missions?" Heero snapped giving her the death glare.  
  
"Oh I know a lot of things about you. Lets see I know you're Gundam Pilots, the Gundams you pilot, height, weight, hair color, eye color, age, your past, the Dr.s you were trained by, First and last names, heritage, all sorts of stuff." She clasped her hands behind her back and smiled sweetly.  
  
'That baka! IF he told her about us he is going to get his ass kicked double time.' Heero cursed still giving Ashleigh the glare.  
  
Ashleigh stood there for a moment the n her stomach started growling a little so she turned around and walked off.  
  
"Someone needs to keep an eye on her." Heero requested upon Ashleigh's absence looking back down at his newspaper.  
  
"I vote Maxwell." Wufei spoke up after the few minutes of silence.  
  
"You two are ridiculous." Quatra sighed walking out of the living room.  
  
* * *  
  
'What smells so good?' Duo slowly woke up from his sleep to the smell of food.  
  
He sat up and looked at his clock. 8:30 am.  
  
'What am I doing up at this hour? I should be sleeping for another 2 hours. O'well no use whining about it. Wait a minute is that bacon? Uh- oh. Quatra only cooks bacon when there is a mission.'  
  
Duo got out of bed quickly and ran over to his laptop. 'Nope, no new mission. One of the others must have one.' He closed the lid and leaned back in his chair.  
  
* * *  
  
'What smells so good?' Quatra thought to himself.  
  
He walked towards the kitchen and peered around the corner. He looked over at the table and then over at the stove seeing Ashleigh by it.  
  
"You made all of this Ashleigh?"  
  
"Yea, I hope you don't mind. I thought that if I made breakfast for everyone that they, more likely Wufei and Heero, would warm up to me. I know they don't trust me." She turned around to Quatra and smiled.  
  
He sat down and replied, "Sure. I feels good not having to cook. At least it isn't one of my sisters. Every time one of them comes over they have to cook then everyone ends up having to force themselves to eat it. I'm just wondering what Heero would say about this. Probably that it has too much fat or not enough nutritional value."  
  
"I already took that into precaution. I used my mom's low-fat recipe for the pancakes and my special cooking-oil for the bacon, hash browns and sausage. I can cook a lot of things just to let you know incase you don't feel like cooking." Ashleigh put the last batch of bacon on the plate and sat the pan back on the stove and turned it off.  
  
She put the plate on the table then turned and walked to the doorway then turned around again.  
  
"If Heero's and Wufei's nose decides to investigate tell them to what till I get back please." With that she turned and walked off.  
  
"K." Quatra said to himself.  
  
* * *  
  
Duo had just finished braiding his hair when a knock came to his door.  
  
"Yea." He sat down in his chair and went to his laptop.  
  
"Want some breakfast?" Ashleigh poked her head in.  
  
"You're up again? I'd expect ya to sleep longer." He glanced at her.  
  
"If I was then I wouldn't be here right now an there wouldn't be any breakfast." She told him playfully opening the door and putting her hands on her hips.  
  
"Sorry if I offended the Princess." He said sarcastically as he stood up and bowed.  
  
"Ya know what? One of these days you're gonna get it. Come on I don't think Quatra can keep Heero and Wufei off the food any longer, if they even noticed that it was there. Huh, even someone 5'11 seems short to me."  
  
"Who are you calling short missy? I'm still taller than you." He looked down at her grinning mischievously.  
  
"Yea, yea." She waved her hand started down the hall. "Don't even think about it."  
  
* * *  
  
"Winner why did you cook so much?" Wufei asked walking into the kitchen.  
  
"I didn't do anything."  
  
"Who did? The onna?" He asked sarcastically.  
  
"Yes I did Wufei. If I call you by your name the least you could do is call me by mine. I'm not a woman yet; i'm the same age as all of you, maybe older than a few. That's one thing I don't know about y'all, your birthdays." Ashleigh scolded as she and Duo walked in.  
  
"You've been told." Duo chuckled as he sat down.  
  
"Shut-up Maxwell. I already have a bone to pick with you." Wufei growled.  
  
"If it's about her knowing about us I didn't tell her anything she knew it on her own." Duo defended.  
  
"If you don't believe me I will prove it to you." Ashleigh became feed up with the attitude in the room.  
  
"Prove it then." He growled at her.  
  
"Do VCRs still exist in this time?" She glared at Wufei.  
  
"I think we have one." Quatra answered hesitantly at the growing tension in the room.  
  
"Good I have a tape called 'Endless Waltz' in my backpack. It tells about the end of the war and how Treize's daughter Marimea tried to start it again. Even if you don't believe me then I have pictures that I printed off the internet a week ago."  
  
A few minutes passed then Heero walked in and started a glaring contest with Ashleigh. Duo and Quatra tried to keep the peace between them before they tore each other to shreds.  
  
* * *  
  
Ashleigh sat in her room after breakfast to keep her temper under control. She walked over to the computer and put in one of her cds that was in her bag to listen to.  
  
"There. That should help calm me down." She sighed when Linkin Park came on.  
  
Ashleigh got up and went over to her bags. She pulled out a black binder that various anime pictures and stickers on it. She opened t and began to look at her many drawings from Sailor Moon, Inuyasha, Gundam Wing, and DragonBall Z. She then came across her photos of her brothers and sister.  
  
"I never got to Ian, Trish, or Collin grow up." She sighed looking at the pictures.  
  
She then reached in her bag and rummaged around for something. She then pulled out some tape and taped her pictures around the frame of the monitor.  
  
Knock Knock  
  
"Just a moment." She called out trying not to reveal that she had begun to cry. She quickly wiped away the tears and answered the door. "Hi Quatra."  
  
"Hey you up to showing that movie? I found the VCR and the guys want to see your proof. Actually Heero and Wufei do. Duo is just glade he gets to see a new movie." He smiled cheerfully.  
  
"Yea just let me get the tape." She tried to be happy.  
  
They went down stairs and put in the movie. Ashleigh wanted to fast forward through the commercials, but the others had another opinion. The actually wanted to see what people tried to sell back then. She explained to them what the other cartoons were.  
  
After the movie was over she went to go stop it , but they all wanted to she the rest of the tape. Turns out that there was a 'Powerpuff Girls' episode on there and seemed quite interested in it. Duo was totally amused to the fact that 5yr olds had super powers and fought crime.  
  
"Do you believe me now?"  
  
"I still have my suspicions about you." Heero glared at her.  
  
"Will you stop glaring at me! I could out glare you any day Heero Yuy. I warn you don't get me pissed off or break my patients or you will wish you never meet me." She scolded.  
  
"That's 2 in one day." Duo added, "I do believe she will out do you Hee- chan."  
  
"Shut-up Duo."  
  
"I swear boys are impossible to understand." Ashleigh mumbled angrily grabbing her tape and storming out of the room.  
  
She went up to her room, put her tape away, then went back downstairs and went outside.  
  
'Wait a minute....' She quickly looked around and saw things she deemed familiar. "This is the field I used to walk through to get to school. If i'm still in Ft. Worth, TX then that means..." She cut herself off as she started running towards where her house was supposed to be.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Turns out it will be the next chapter where Ashleigh tells off Relena. Don't worry it will be short and sweet. Well not really sweet, but you know what I mean. If you have any suggestions for future chapters e-mail me at lil_princess4562@yahoo.com  
  
animeprincess 


	4. home

"Where is she going?" Wufei asked hearing the front door shut.  
  
"Duo go see what she's doing." Heero told him.  
  
"Why don't you? You're the one who ticked her off." He scowled.  
  
"She trusts you more." He shot back.  
  
"Fine, but you owe me if I get my ass kicked." He sneered and walked outside.  
  
As soon as he shut the door Ashleigh took off running.  
  
"Damn she's fast. Better follow her." He shrugged and ran after her.  
  
* * *  
  
'It has got to be here. It's just got to.'  
  
Ashleigh ran up 'her' street then slowed when she saw her house there still intacked, but the windows were boarded up. She finally stopped when she came to 'her' front door.  
  
"Ashleigh...wait...up!" Duo yelled trying to catch his breath. "Man i'm out of shape."  
  
"What are you doing here Duo?" Ashleigh looked at him quizzically.  
  
"I was forced to follow you. What are you doing here?" He looked at the boarded up house.  
  
"This is where I live. Well, used to live." She looked at the front door (it wasn't boarded up) and gripped something in her pocket. "I hope the locks weren't changed."  
  
"Huh?" Duo looked at her in confusion.  
  
Ashleigh pulled out her keys and put the silver one in the doorknob.  
  
It unlocked.  
  
She opened the door and walked in. Ashleigh looked around the house and saw changes. The office had new furniture in it and the kitchen had been remodeled. The thing is that the house looked abandoned and was expected to have piles and piles of dust, but there wasn't any dust what so ever.  
  
"Man this is a nice house," Duo commented walking in behind Ashleigh. "but shouldn't it be covered in dust?"  
  
"That's my question too. The decedents from my brother or sister must have preserved this place. I know that because there is my picture on the mantle of the fire place." She pointed to it when they walked in the living room.  
  
She looked at the many pictures and giggled at one of them. "Muffin, Patches, and Worf sitting together? It's a miracle. Ian grew up to be handsome and Trish did as I thought, became a cheerleader, captain none the less."  
  
She looked around at the living room one last time and then walked to a hallway. She paused in front of a door and looked at it.  
  
"I wonder what they did to my room?' She whispered then looked at the lock on the door.  
  
Ashleigh put her blue key to the lock and opened it. It was the lock to her locker. She opened the door and gasped a little at what she saw.  
  
"It's the way I left it except the bed s made and my clothes have been washed." She muttered to herself. "My kimono, dolls, stereo, clothes, computer, everything is still here."  
  
"Whose room is this?" Duo peered around her.  
  
"Mine."  
  
"You had a lot of stuff. Did you draw all those pictures?" He walked up to one and examined it.  
  
"Yea that one is of Serena from Sailor Moon, that one is you, that one is of Yu-Gi from the dhow Yu-Gi-Oh, then the other one is Kagome, Inuyasha, Shippo, Sango, and Miroku from the show Inuyasha." She told him walking to her closet and opening it.  
  
She walked in and reached up to the top shelf then pulled out two bags.  
  
"What cha doin?" He looked up from the picture just in time to catch the bag being thrown to him. "What is this for?"  
  
"I'm going to take my clothes and a few other things with me. Make yourself useful and get the clothes from the middle and bottom drawers for me. Oh and the kimono too."  
  
Ashleigh started in the closet getting shoes and clothes that were hung up. After she was done there she walked over to her nightstand and grabbed her comics and photo album of her friends.  
  
"What about these?" Duo asked holding up a tape and newspaper clippings.  
  
Ashleigh walked over and took one of the videos from Duo.  
  
"Ian's media project/ graduation/wedding." She read the title a loud. "Put these in there too please. I'll want to look over them."  
  
She put a hand on Duo's shoulder and hoisted herself up and began to grab things again.  
  
* * *  
  
"Ms. Relena?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"We have been notified that 2 persons have been spotted going into your great-great-great grandfathers home."  
  
"Is there a description?"  
  
"Yes a girl and a boy. The young lady looked 15-17 yrs old, brown hair with blond highlights pulled in a ponytail, and wore all black. The young man has been identified as Duo Maxwell. They left with 2 bags."  
  
"Thank you. Get my limo. I'm going to pay Mr. Maxwell and his friend a visit."  
  
* * *  
  
"Where did you two disappear to?" Quatra asked looking up from his book when they entered the living room.  
  
"Lets put it this way, we found her room." Duo told him reclining in a chair.  
  
Quatra blushed.  
  
"Duo you baka! Quatra we didn't do anything like that. Ya see we found my old house and got some clothes, shoes, and memorabilia from my room. I was raised better than to do that at this age." Ashleigh blushed with embarrassment after hitting Duo.  
  
After they got the problem worked out Ashleigh and Quatra had a talk and Duo sat there fiddling with the tip of his braid. The conversation ended when Quatra got up to make dinner. Ashleigh grabbed the TV remote and turned it on.  
  
"What are some good channels?" She asked flipping channels not looking at Duo.  
  
"Let me see it really quick." He reached for the remote only to have it pulled out of the way.  
  
"Nope." She muttered still flipping channels.  
  
"Come on."  
  
"Nope."  
  
Reach. Miss. Reach. Miss.  
  
She finally found a channel that showed cartoons.  
  
"Anything but that channel." He whined reaching for the remote again. Miss.  
  
"I control the remote so I get to chose the channel." Ashleigh stood up and put the remote in her back pocket then stuck her tongue out.  
  
"This sucks. I can't fight you for it cause you're a girl." He sat back in his chair and pouted.  
  
"I don't mind. I'll just win anyways." She shrugged.  
  
"Ya think so, huh?" He said as he stood up and tackled her causing her to laugh as she went down.  
  
Duo tried to roll Ashleigh on her stomach to get the remote, but she had other plans. She brought her feet up to his chest and pushed him off enough that she could roll out from under him. As she did he grabbed the remote from her pocket.  
  
'Damn.' She cursed to herself.  
  
"Who wins?" Duo gloated sitting in an upright position.  
  
"I do" Ashleigh tackled him this time and pinned his wrists down. "Don't do that again. I have my brother to thank for wrestling with me." She smiled mischievously.  
  
Duo tried to do the same thing Ashleigh had done to him, but she caught that to quickly and sat on his stomach wrists still pinned. She slowly moved her left hand up to his right, grabbed the remote and jumped up. He rolled onto his stomach and tried to get up but couldn't.  
  
"What are you doing?" He asked.  
  
"Making sure you don't pull that stunt again." She smiled at him and sat cross-legged on his back.  
  
"Beaten by a girl." He pouted resting his head on the heel if his hand.  
  
"Poor baby." She giggled playfully and patted his upper back.  
  
DING-DONG  
  
"I can't get it!" Duo yelled.  
  
"Neither can I!" Quatra yelled from the kitchen.  
  
"I'm busy too." Ashleigh yelled.  
  
DING-DONG  
  
"I'll get it." Wufei said rather annoyed.  
  
He walked past the living room and looked to see what Ashleigh and Duo were doing that was too important for one of them to get the door. He looked in to see Ashleigh had pinned Duo and he we pouting.  
  
"You're pathetic Maxwell." He chuckled to himself.  
  
DING-DONG  
  
Wufei opened it to a rather mad looking Relena.  
  
"I need to speak to Duo." She said calmly.  
  
"He can't come to the door at the moment. If you need to speak to him urgently I think the onna will let him free. He's in the living room." Wufei pointed towards the living room and Relena walked in.  
  
* * *  
  
"Will you stop squirming. I'm not getting up." Ashleigh scowled playfully.  
  
"Du-Duo? Pinned by a girl?" Relena stuttered then burst out laughing.  
  
"Great now Relena has a reason to laugh at me." He hid his face in the carpet.  
  
Ashleigh giggled and leaned down and whispered something in his ear. She got up and walked over to Relena.  
  
"Hello Ms. Relena. My name is Ashleigh Berry." She held out her hand.  
  
"Nice to meet you. I do believe you are the first girl to pin one of these guys." She giggled when Duo dusted himself off and glared at her.  
  
"What do you want Relena?" He scowled. "I think Heero is up in his room."  
  
"I came to talk to you Duo and Ashleigh here." She all of a sudden became really serious.  
  
"Not a good tone." Ashleigh said backing up from Relena.  
  
"What were you two doing in my great-great-great grandfathers home?"  
  
"Don't look at me she's the one who had a key." Duo pointed at Ashleigh.  
  
"Look I would explain everything to you, but there is one thing I can say about that house and it's that I used to live there. Who is your Great- great-great grandfather?"  
  
"Ian Lee Berry."  
  
"Really. I would have never guessed that my great-great-great niece was a Peacecraft."  
  
"How dare you! One of my Aunts died at 15yrs old. She was found in a ditch beaten to death." Relena fumed.  
  
"That's the story they came up with." Ashleigh remained calm.  
  
"How dare you! If my Grandpa Berry were to hear this he would roll over in his grave."  
  
"I think I should be the one saying 'How dare you' Relena Peacecraft! Do not speak ill of my brother! My name is Ashleigh Susanne Berry. I was born June 23, 1987. I have three siblings: Ian Lee Berry, Patricia Francisca Perez, and Collin Sky Berry. My parents are Jacquiline Susan Perez and Jeffrey Lee Berry. If I weren't who I say I am how would I know all of this? How else could I get into MY sealed off bedroom without the key to the lock and without cutting it or picking it? If you want me to prove it do a blood test!"  
  
Duo hid behind the couch when Ashleigh's temper let out and Relena, well let's say she was sprawled up against the wall looking fearfully at Ashleigh.  
  
"She can explode. That's the 3rd person today." Duo chose his words carefully not wanting to upset Ashleigh even more.  
  
"What is all the yelling about?" Quatra ran in.  
  
"Relena got told off by a pissed off Ashleigh."  
  
"Come on Ashleigh, let's go into the kitchen."  
  
"That's not a good idea. I'm going to go rest in my room or somewhere on my way there." She said sternly putting her right arm behind her back and gripping the wrist with her left hand.  
  
As they watched her leave they saw her right hand twitching.  
  
"No wonder she didn't want to me to get her mad. I'd rather face a whole base of OZ solider unarmed than her a few minutes ago." Duo said amused at the look on Relena's face.  
  
"H-how lo-long has sh-she be-been h-h-here?" Relena tried to regain her composure.  
  
"Since yesterday."  
  
* * *  
  
'I'm dizzy. Maybe I should have controlled my temper. Damn voices SHUT- UP!!!!' Ashleigh slowly made her way upstairs and tried to fight her urge to faint. 'If only I could make it to...' Darkness claimed her.  
  
**********************************************************************  
  
OOOOHHHHHHH. Cliffhanger. I think? O'well. Hey I thought of a new type of Gundam wing story and I want everyone's to tell me their opinions, k? It is about the people of Gundam Wing (evil people included) sign up for a play. Okay the play is the Wizard of Oz. Everyone gets the parts they don't want. For example (i'm going to give you the list of the characters they will play, k.): Heero- The cowardly lion, Duo- The scarecrow, Trowa- Dorothy (can't you imagine him with pigtails ^.^), Quatra- Tin man, Wufei- Toto, Relena- Wicked Witch of the West (watch her broomstick is a limo), Hilde- Wicked Witch of the East, Sally- Glenda the good witch, Zechs- One of the Flying Monkeys, & Treize- The wizard. Tell me what you think at lil_princess4562@yahoo.com. Of coarse it would be after this story is complete. BYE!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
animeprincess 


	5. plans

Thank you to the reviewers and those who have e-mailed me. Please don't e- mail to lil_princess4562@yahoo.com instead use jaxse@juno.com Enjoy the chapter!!!!  
  
DISCLAIMER: I own nothing in here except for Ashleigh and her family (not including Relena).  
  
********************************************************************  
  
THUD!!  
  
"What was that?" Trowa asked himself getting up from his laptop.  
  
He walked up to the door and opened it. There he found Ashleigh laying on the ground. He picked her up and carried her to his bed. He set her down and got a wet rag from his bathroom.  
  
* * *  
  
"Duo have you seen Ashleigh?" Quatra asked when he walked into the kitchen.  
  
"Not since she went to her room." He answered grabbing an apple from the fruit bowl.  
  
"Thanks"  
  
* * *  
  
"Guys Ashleigh disappeared. I checked all the rooms and she's nowhere to be found." Quatra announced his presence to the two figures in the living room.  
  
"Bout time the onna left."  
  
"She was pretty pissed off. Maybe she went outside and is wondering around somewhere. This place is nothing like it was 300 yrs ago." Duo jumped out of his seat.  
  
"Wufei, Duo go get Heero and you 3 go try to find her around town. I'll stay here and double check the rooms."  
  
* * *  
  
"YUY OPEN THE DOOR!" Wufei pounded on the door.  
  
Duo leaned against the wall next to Heero's door staring at the ground.  
  
"Fine! Maxwell pick the lock."  
  
"Will do." He said gleefully pulling his pick out from his braid.  
  
With in two seconds the door Duo opened the door. The two walked in and saw no one there.  
  
"Where is he?" Duo asked opening the closet door.  
  
"Yuy come out!" Wufei yelled towards the ceiling.  
  
"What is are you yelling about? You're going to wake the girl." Trowa asked with a monotone voice leaning against the doorframe.  
  
"When did you get back?" Duo asked shutting the door.  
  
"This morning."  
  
"Huh, didn't hear ya. Did you say there is a girl in your room? Oooo did you pick her up on your way back?" Duo nudged him.  
  
"Nope." He retreated back to his room.  
  
Duo followed him to see this 'girl', Wufei reluctantly followed. Duo sighed with relief when he saw Ashleigh laying in the bed.  
  
"Found her outside my door." He took the rag off her head.  
  
"Wufei go tell Quatra we found her. She had Quatra worried sick and she's only fell on me yesterday." Duo scratched his head.  
  
"She fell on you? What did she jump off a building?"  
  
"Nope fell out of the ceiling in the kitchen. Honestly i'm afraid that even more girls are going to fall on me if I stand on that spot." He explained as he walked over to Ashleigh, "Last time we saw sleeping beauty here she was going to her room after blowing up at Relena. Man the look on her face brings a tear to my eye." He laughed at the very thought of Relena's face. "Well better give ya back your bed." Duo picked up Ashleigh and carried her to her room.  
  
"Man all the good stuff happens when i'm gone." Trowa wined.  
  
(ATTN: So i'm making the characters a bit different in personality, sue me. No, wait, don't. I only have five bucks. And none of you are getting it. Muhahahah!!!)  
  
* * *  
  
"Hey all." Ashleigh casually walked into the kitchen the morning after the Relena incident.  
  
"Few questions for ya. One, do you like to sleep all the time? Two, do you always pass out in the strangest places? And three, what are you wearing? What century is that from?" Duo chuckled as Ashleigh walked by.  
  
"Let's see kitchen, desk, bathroom, hallway, middle of street, restaurant, store, and laundry room. So yes to the second question, no to the first, and the duh the 21st. This was the style then and I liked it. She showed off her lace up pants, boots, and long sleeve shirt with the sleeves draping down. "23rd century or not I like my clothes. What's so funny Duo?"  
  
"The fact that you answered all my questions."  
  
"Someone is protective of their clothes." Wufei muttered.  
  
"Ya better believe it buster." Ashleigh glared at Wufei.  
  
"Stupid onna."  
  
"Chill the attitude or you're gonna end up eatin through a straw. So, what do ya all do for fun around here?" Ashleigh changed her tone at her question.  
  
"Destroy some OZ bases," Duo started but was then cut off.  
  
"I know that is your type of fun oh Shinigami, but i'm talking about real fun. Is there any dance clubs around here?"  
  
"How do you know they will let you in?" Heero asked actually looking at her and not glaring.  
  
"If they let 15 yr olds have firearms and drive why wouldn't they?"  
  
"She has a point there." Quatra spoke up.  
  
"There is no way that onna is gonna get me to go to a 'dance club'"  
  
"Just watch me." Ashleigh grinned evilly at him causing him to actually cringe.  
  
*****************************************************************  
  
I'm gonna leave ya off at there for now. Sorry about all the caos of moving this story from my other account. Parents are soooo unfair. I'm gonna give ya something to wonder about here for the net chapter or so and it involved Heero and a boot. ^.^ (I'm so mean)  
  
animeprincess1 


	6. night out

Sorry this took so long to get up. I just had to deal with a recent death of one of my favorite teachers, so I've kind of ignored this for a few days. I'll try to have the next one up ASAP.  
  
**********************************************************************  
  
That evening.......  
  
"Thank you Quatra for the money." Ashleigh was full of joy admiring her new clothes that she had bought earlier.  
  
"No problem." He blushed a little when she gave him a kiss on the cheek.  
  
Ashleigh had bought black leather pants, black boots, a hip belt (that's what I call it, It's one of those belts that wrap around your waist and backside.), and a black spaghetti strap shirt that laced down her back (can tell she likes black along with blue).  
  
When it was time to go Ashleigh had to practically beat the crap out of Wufei to get him out the door. With Heero he sort of cooperated with her, but it took some pushing. As for Duo, Quatra, and Trowa the walked out on their own will.  
  
Just as Ashleigh thought they let the six in. When they walked in the music was going at full volume and the lights danced around the groups of people.  
  
She walked in, placed a hand on her right hip, and scanned the room. The guys stood around her . Trowa, Wufei, and Heero stood on her right with their arms crossed and blank expressions. Duo had his left hand in his pocket, the right dangled at his side and was grinning, Quatra stood next to him smiling and had both of his hands in his pockets.  
  
"It fells good to be out for once having fun." He told Duo.  
  
"I can't believe i'm here and because of some weak onna who has not pride for herself." Wufei grunted.  
  
"She didn't seem so weak when she practically beat the crap out of you Wu- man." Duo grinned at him.  
  
"Shut-up Maxwell."  
  
"Ladies and gentlemen our dance contest will begin in 30 min. Sign-up now to participate." The DJ announced as the song changed. "Sign-up at the bar and you must have a partner."  
  
The group had moved into the crowd and had started dancing, well except for Heero and Trowa. Wufei disappeared. Ashleigh became annoyed with this so she went up to Heero and took his hands. She put them on her waist and started dancing.  
  
"Your dancing whether you like it or not. I'm not gonna be seen with two sore thumbs in the crowd." She said mischievously as she got closer to him.  
  
As she looked at him she could have sworn that he started to blush and that he had a moment of shock. After she finally got him to dance she took his hands off and started dancing on her own.  
  
"Hey there cutie." A voice came from behind her.  
  
She tuned and faced him. When she looked at him she glared at the smirk on his face.  
  
"What do you want?" She sounded annoyed.  
  
"Feisty little thing aren't we. I came to give you the honor of being my dance partner." He gained a proud look on his face.  
  
"No thanks." She waved her hand to dismiss him then turned around.  
  
"No one turns down David Maxwell girly." He put his hand on her shoulder and spun her into his arms.  
  
Ashleigh was pinned to his body and struggled to get out of his reach which didn't work.  
  
"Let her go." Heero glared at him.  
  
"Who are you her 'big brother'?" He asked sarcastically.  
  
"I guess you could say that." Heero cracked his knuckles.  
  
'At least he's not using the gun.' Ashleigh sighed with little relief.  
  
"Wow i'm sooooo scared." He let his guard down enough so that Ashleigh could get out of his grasp.  
  
He tried to grab her wrist, but was evaded with Duo's arm.  
  
"Why don't you just give it up buddy she doesn't want to be your partner. Besides she already has one." He put his arms over her shoulders protectively his hands restin on her stomach.  
  
"Just who are you?" David snapped.  
  
"Duo Maxwell. You've already meet Ashleigh here and my friend Heero." He answered in his cocky voice.  
  
"Uh huh. You guys are pathetic. You're coming with me babe." He reached out for Ashleigh's hand, but got Duo's arm again.  
  
"You don't learn do you."  
  
"He's just as persistent as my ex-boyfriend who was ironically named David." Ashleigh spoke. "Fine i'll come with you, but i'm not going to be your partner and don't touch me." She turned and winked at Duo whom just stood there dumbstruck.  
  
"See no one can resist me." He grabbed her wrist and dragged her.  
  
"Excuse me, David." She spoke calmly.  
  
"What?" He stopped and turned around to see a punch fly into his face and a boot to his gut.  
  
"I said don't touch me." She whipped her hands and walked away from him.  
  
"That is one ass kicking girl." A guy gawked at her.  
  
"Man I wish I could be with her. She's hot." Another added.  
  
"You'll beat up anyone won't you?" Quatra asked with a smirk on his face when Ashleigh walked back to the guys.  
  
"Only when they piss me off. Damn. He made me break a nail." She held out her hand in front of her examining her middle finger. "He Duo were you serious about being my partner?" She gazed from her hand to Duo.  
  
"Do you honestly think i'm gonna let Heero have all the fun with you?" He pouted.  
  
"If you wanted to dance with me you should have said something." She smiled at him innocently.  
  
"Some sounded a little jealous there." Quatra whispered to Trowa.  
  
Trowa just nodded his head.  
  
* * *  
  
"Kay you partiers out there. Our Dance contest is gonna start here in a few moments. Let's meet our contestants. When I call your name come out to the middle of the floor with your partner (ATTN: Okay so the DJ is tacky. Shoot me.) The contestants for tonight are 18 yr old Belinda Soto and her partner 19 yr old Sam Madril, 17 yr olds David Maxwell and Leaha Burstwits (I used a really smutty girl from my school okay), 16 yr olds Steven Wallis and Kelly Vemit, 15 yr olds Ashleigh Berry and Duo Maxwell, !5 yr olds MeLi Wong and Chang Wufei......" The list went on to announce 20 couples. After he had called all the names he told the rules. "1) No switching partners, 2) No tripping or faltering another couple, 3) No removal of clothing, and lastly 4) Anything else goes. Now lets get this thing started!"  
  
He put on a reallllllllllly old song (288 years old to be specific) by Cristina Agularia called "Dirty" (hey I was listening to the radio and it seemed to fit. *ducks food thrown at her*. I'm gonna let you imagination what Ashleigh and Duo are doing. ^.^)  
  
Once the music started everyone started at it.( here is where I let your imaginations run away with you. {my imagination}Duo dancing......Uhhhhhh.....pinch me.....*drool*... Oops...um...lost my composure there for a minute ^-^; )  
  
The judges went around and tapped everyone on the shoulder when they were out. The did this till there were 4 contestants left.  
  
"Wow they made it to the final 4...." Trowa told Quatra.  
  
"I'm surprised that he was even out there. Looks like there is actually a girl out there that can get him to do that." Quatra added.  
  
"Hn."  
  
The song ended and the DJ spoke. "Lets give it up to our final 4 contestants! Will the 4 couples come up to the side stage so we can finish this thing?"  
  
"Not bad Wu-man." Duo told him as him and Ashleigh walked by MeLi and Wufei.  
  
"Good luck Wufei, MeLi. See you can have fun every once in a while." Ashleigh added.  
  
"Maxwell, onna, Shut-up."  
  
"No thanks." They replied. "And it's Ashleigh Woofie"  
  
"You know them?" MeLi asked a little confused.  
  
"I'm forced to live with them." He grumbled.  
  
"I'm surprised that you and braid boy have made it this far sweetheart." David's voice came from behind Ashleigh.  
  
"Yea, well we've had a lot of practice even if it wasn't with each other." Ashleigh glared at him and his partner whom was trying to flirt with Duo.  
  
"I'll make a little wager with you. It seems that my partner seems to like braid boy there, so if we win you have to go on a date with me and same with Leaha and Duo." He said Duo's name sarcastically, but he couldn't hear it because he was to busy trying to get Leaha off of him.  
  
"Fine, but if we win then you and your hoochi never dance competivly again."  
  
"Who ya callin 'hoochi' bitch?" Leaha snapped as she turned from Duo whom was relived.  
  
"I'm not a bitch, i'm THE bitch."  
  
"More like whore. Oops did I say that?"  
  
Ashleigh got really pissed off then. "Let's add on to that. I kick her ass if we win."  
  
"Deal. Get ready for our date Baby, I never lose." David walked past her.  
  
Some how Leaha had gotten a hold of Duo's braid and ran it down her chest.  
  
"No one touches the braid unless I say so." Duo snatched his braid back, "Great now I have to decontaminate my hair now."  
  
"Don't worry i'll help you." Ashleigh said playfully.  
  
"But.....didn't.....you......ummm.....say..." He stuttered for words.  
  
"Duo, chill this is my way of flirting." She grinned at him, "Besides if I was serious you'd be able to tell." Then she grabbed his hand and dragged him towards the stage, "Come on unless you want to spend an evening with that hoochi. Personally I don't fell like dating that jerk."  
  
Once everyone had made it onto the stage everyone had to introduce themselves.  
  
"I'm Steven Wallis and this lovely lady is...."  
  
"Kelly Vemit. We are 5 time dance champions." She blew a kiss towards the crowd.  
  
"David Maxwell here and ......"  
  
"Leaha Burstwits. 9 time dance champions."  
  
"Ashleigh Berry." Nodded her head towards the crowd and grinned sadistically (she got a lot of shouts ^.^).  
  
"And Duo Maxwell. No relation to panzy boy over there. As for dance champions, if we win ya'll find out." He flipped his braid over his shoulder and stood behind Ashleigh.  
  
"MeLi Wong and......"  
  
"Chang Wufei."  
  
"10 time dance champions."  
  
* * *  
  
"Wufei????? 10 time dance champion????????? That's where he disappears to." Quatra stood there shocked.  
  
"......"  
  
"Hn."  
  
* * *  
  
"K guys, same rules as before. The crowd will decide the winner at the end." The announced as he put on a song. (I'm gonna let your minds run wild again now. Also i'll let you chose the music cause 1) i'm being lazy and 2) I don't know what songs they listen to in the future. ^.^ and here is where you let your mind go. La la la la la la la.)  
  
* * *  
  
"Come on lets give it up for our contestants!!!!!" The DJ came up to the stage. "The winner will receive $500 as the prize. As I stand behind each couple you cheer and our sound scale will rise to the winner."  
  
First he stood behind David and Leaha: 7½. Wufei and MeLi: 5. Steven and Kelly: 6½. And finally Ashleigh and Duo:......the scale wavered high and low then finally rested on.........8½.  
  
"Our winners Ashleigh and Duo."  
  
They stepped forward and did their bows and crap like that then David and Leaha walked by scowling.  
  
"I hope you're a good fighter, i'm looking for a challenge. The park 10 min. By the way Duo's hair is mine." She whispered evilly as they walked by.  
  
Leaha cursed at David and left.  
  
"This is going to be fun." She giggled.  
  
"Tell us how many dance competitions you have won!" A boy yelled from the crowd.  
  
"You really want to know how many dance competitions we have won?" Ashleigh teased as she jumped off the stage and walked towards the boy.  
  
She stopped when she was nose to nose with the boy. She smiled seductively at him then turned around and yelled, "Tell em Duo. How many dance competitions have we won?"  
  
"I will once you get your flirtatious body up here." He folded his arms and looked at her.  
  
"But I was having fun." She pouted as she walked up on to stage. Once she got up there she turned towards Duo then the crowd. "Should we keep them in suspense any longer?" She eyed him.  
  
"Tell us!"  
  
"Yea! Tell us!"  
  
"Once." She stated calmly folding her arms and grinning.  
  
"Once?" The crowd was shocked.  
  
"Once, this one."  
  
"But you dance like professionals." A girl yelled.  
  
"I know. Look i'd love to stay and chat, but i've got a feeling that the DJ wants to have his stage back. Adios!"  
  
***************************************************************  
  
Kay i'll put more ASAP. 


	7. fight

Here's the next chapter. It may be a little longer to get the next one up cause I have to stay off my computer till Monday. N-e-ways...please review.  
  
Disclaimer- I own no one in here except for Ashleigh, MeLi, Steven, okay I don't own the Gundam wing characters or anything associated with it. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
They walked off the stage and over to Trowa, Quatra, Heero, and Wufei.  
  
"Good job Wufei. You too MeLi." She shook MeLi's hand.  
  
They stood there and chit-chatted for a few minutes till Ashleigh saw Leaha and David leaving.  
  
"Excuse me for a few moments guys a have a bet pay." She grinned evilly and cracked her knuckles as she walked towards the retreating Leaha.  
  
"What's with her?" Quatra asked.  
  
"Leaha called her a whore and decided to have some fun with my hair. Oh god don't make me think a bout it." He cringed.  
  
"A chick fight? Hey i'm there!" Heero yelled as he ran after Ashleigh.  
  
"What....did...he's never acted like that before. And that's the most I've heard him say all night."  
  
"Duo speak normally. I guess i'd better go keep him out of this." Quatra sighed as he walked after Heero.  
  
* * *  
  
"Well, well, she's keeping up a bet. I'm surprised." Ashleigh taunted as Leaha and her circled each other.  
  
"I pay my debts. I'm just disappointed that I can't have one night with cutie there." She turned towards the approaching Duo and winked at him.  
  
"Oh.....I see now....you think this is over Duo don't you?" Ashleigh put her hands on her hips a glared at Leaha, "Duo is my friend and I would kill him and myself he ever willingly went out with someone like you."  
  
"Yes, I do think this is over Duo....."  
  
Before she could finish her sentence a force came to her jaw causing her to stop.  
  
"I don't fight with my friends as the prize. I fight for my dignity. No one calls me a whore and gets away with it. I'm nobody's sex toy." Ashleigh sneered at her.  
  
"You little bitch!" She threw a punch at Ashleigh who dodged it.  
  
"Come on hit her! Pull her hair!" Heero yelled.  
  
"Uh.....Heero....are you felling okay?" Trowa put his hand on Heero's shoulder.  
  
"Kick her!" Was the response that Trowa got.  
  
"Like I said earlier, I'm the bitch." Ashleigh sad blocking another punch.  
  
"Come on Ashleigh! Hit her, pull her hair, do something!!!!!" Heero yelled causing Quatra, Trowa, and Duo to sweat drop.  
  
Ashleigh's attention was diverted to the raising shin-a-ticks that Heero was doing then was brought back to reality when a force came to her jaw. She stumbled back a little ways and placed the back of her hand to the right side of her jaw. She pulled it back to find blood. Ashleigh glared deathly at Leaha then at Heero.  
  
"WILL SOMEONE SHUT HIM UP!!!" She yelled.  
  
When no one moved she removed her boot and chucked it at him hitting him square in the head knocking him out.  
  
"If someone yells at me again they are going to get that just 10x's worse!" She growled and turned back to Leaha, "As for you. You are going to wish you didn't do that."  
  
Ashleigh took off her other boot and tossed it to Duo. (Ha made ya think she's going to throw it a Leaha huh?) "Don't want to put a dent in your face now do I?"  
  
They got into a fighting position and glared at each other. Leaha was the first to make a move and threw a punch at Ashleigh. She easily dodged it and returned it by punching Leaha in the stomach. Ashleigh then refluxed and elbowed her in the jaw rendering her unconscious.  
  
Ashleigh walked back over to Duo who handed her boots who took the great fully. Heero came back to consciousness a few moments after Ashleigh had released the final blow.  
  
"Okay who chucked the boot? I missed the fight because of it." Heero growled as he sat up holding his hand on his head.  
  
"Shut-up Yuy!" She chucked another boot at him hitting in the temple. He fell to the ground and Trowa tossed Ashleigh her boot back.  
  
"Next time i'll shoot him." She said angrily putting her boot on.  
  
"Lets get him to the car." Quatra told Trowa whom picked up Heero and started caring him, "Also lets hide the guns also."  
  
"......."  
  
"We'll tell him later."  
  
"Do you fight a lot Ashleigh?" Duo asked as Ashleigh put on her boot (everything seems to revolve around the boot huh? =P)  
  
"No. This is my first fight with someone other than my brother. Even then it's just rough housing." Her voice trembled a bit.  
  
"Really? You seemed like you know what you were doing. Why are you shaking?" He became concerned.  
  
"I could have killed her."  
  
"How?"  
  
"I told you my right arm was possessed remember. When I get mad it takes over unless I control it, in which this case I lost almost total control. If I restrained it a little She would have died. I was sacred Duo." She looked at him tears starting to fall.  
  
She wiped them away, but they were quickly replaced.  
  
"I'm sorry. I know you don't like it when girls cry." She tried to cover for herself.  
  
"It's okay if you cry Ashleigh. I understand it's not easy to do what you did." He wrapped his arms around her and hugged her.  
  
Ashleigh responded to it by hugging back and closed her eyes. They stayed like that for a few moments till he pulled away . He looked at her his heart beating franticly. He noticed the blood flowing from the corner of her mouth where Leaha had punched her.  
  
"You should get that cleaned up." He pointed out what he meant by wiping away some of the blood.  
  
"I guess so huh?" She laughed a little.  
  
Ashleigh wiped away some of the blood, but it was quickly replaced.  
  
"Let me take a look at it." Duo bent down as just to look at it, but he actually put his mouth on the cut was.  
  
She could feel him move his tongue around to clean up the running blood from the side of he mouth. Ashleigh stood there in shock and blushed a little. Her mind was racing, but her mind then focused to the movement behind her.  
  
"Um, Duo."  
  
He pulled away and smiled sheepishly, "Uhh...sorry about that I...."  
  
"Just a moment." She turned around just in time to catch a punch being thrown at her which she retaliated and punched her in the nose making her unconscious once again.  
  
"Ow, i'd say she'd have a broken nose after that."  
  
"I've been punched in the back of my head enough times to not know that trick. Um... thanks for stopping the blood." She blushed a little and looked at the ground.  
  
"Uhh...no problem. I should have warned you about what I was going to do first." he blushed himself and scratched the back of his head.  
  
"I don't mind. Duo, can I tell you something and show you something also." She finally looked back up at him.  
  
"Sure, but can I do something first?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
Duo leaned back down to her and spoke to her.  
  
"I think I love you Ashleigh Berry."  
  
He then leaned closer and brushed his lips over hers. This took Ashleigh a back. She stood there for a moment, but when he started to pull back is when she responded.  
  
"I love you too Duo." She put her arms round his neck and put her lips to his.  
  
He was so gentle with his kiss that Ashleigh practically melted in his arms. After a few moments (moments, minutes you chose) She pulled away and hugged him.  
  
"Thank you." She whispered.  
  
"For what?"  
  
"Making my dreams come true." She snuggled into the croke of his neck.  
  
* * *  
  
"Can you see what they are doing Trowa?" Quatra asked squinting his eyes trying to look at the distant couple.  
  
".................................................................." He struggled to put the binoculars away.[1]  
  
* * *  
  
"This chick and her friends are interesting. The guys seem awfully familiar though." David spoke to himself as he watched Ashleigh and everyone drive off in their car then followed them.  
  
*********************************************************************  
  
Okay that's it for now. Thank you for those who have reviewed. Hey also can someone e-mail me with some ideas for future chapters? I've already thought of the next 4-5 chapters, but after that i'm out of ideas. E-mail me at jaxse@juno.com. Please R&R!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
[1] For those who don't speak dot here is what Trowa said.  
  
"Let's see, I think Duo just kissed Ashleigh. Leaha is getting up: she's throwing a punch; Ashleigh catches it and punches her in the face; they're kissing again and crap they're coming back." 


	8. sick

Hey people. Since it's the last week of school the chapters are going to be coming a little slower cause of finals. Damn finals take away all my fun. Well that's what you get for being in high school. Only 2 more years of it!!!!!!! Here is a little review of what is has been gong on so far. Ashleigh just kicked some ass and expressed her feelings for Duo yada yada yada.......... By the way, thanks to all have reviewed. On with the story.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The next day.......  
  
Ashleigh got up feeling strange. Something wasn't right at the moment but she couldn't figure out what it was yet. She felt vulnerable. In spite of her paranoia she got up, got dressed and went downstairs.  
  
Ashleigh was the only one up. Well, it kind of figured since it was 6:30 am. She went into the kitchen and made some tea. She never noticed the note on the counter.  
  
"What's wrong with me. I feel like something is out of place, missing almost." She muttered to herself staring at her cup.  
  
"You're up early."  
  
Ashleigh was brought out of her staring contest when Quatra walked into the kitchen and sat in a chair next to hers. She looked at her and his face became worried.  
  
"Are you okay? You're pale."  
  
"No, now that I think about it. Do you have any Tylenol or painkillers? My head hurts."  
  
Quatra walked over to a cabinet and pulled out a Tylenol bottle. As he was walking beck to his seat he saw the note on the counter.  
  
"I believe you have mail." He handed her the note and Tylenol.  
  
"Thanks. Even after 228 years they still have my best friend." She joked.  
  
Quatra looked at her startled.  
  
"I was kidding Quatra. I'm not a drug fanatic. I meant it in a good way. Tylenol is the best medicine that helps me so I call it my best friend." She giggled when he sighed with relief then went back to staring at her cup.  
  
"Maybe you should go lay down if you're not felling well."  
  
"I think I will. Thanks Quat. Can I tell you something?"  
  
"Sure."  
  
"Ever since i've been here you, Trowa, and Duo have been the nicest to me and I thank you for that. You're like a brother to me. Big or little I can't say, cause I don't know if you're older or younger than me, but it doesn't matter. I'm just glad to know that some people care for me here, even Heero." She got up and gave him a kiss on the cheek and went into the living room.  
  
Ashleigh,  
  
By the time you read this Wufei and I have already left. Last night we received missions and set out first thing this morning. We should be back in a few days. Don't have too much fun without me.  
  
Duo  
  
"Like i'll be having any fun." Ashleigh groaned as she flopped onto the couch and fell asleep.  
  
*Ashleigh dream sequence*  
  
"(Cough) why did I have to get sick?" Ashleigh whined to herself as she laid in bed.  
  
(someone moves in the shadows)  
  
"Who is there?!" Ashleigh said frantically sitting up, "Show your self."  
  
Several soldiers appeared out of the shadows.  
  
"What do you want?" She asked and quickly wished she hadn't said that because someone hit her in the head.  
  
*End dream sequence*  
  
Ashleigh woke up in a cold sweat and panting.  
  
"That was scary......." She quickly got up and went to the kitchen.  
  
* * *  
  
Days passed and Ashleigh had caught a cold so Quatra go to play doctor. (^.^) She had uneasy feelings and refused to be in her room alone none the less sleep in it. She had seeked refuge at night in Duo's room.  
  
Heero was pretty peeved when a bruise formed on his head from Ashleigh's boot and tried to pay her back, but she'd always be the victor.  
  
4 days after Duo and Wufei had left they arrived at 10:30 pm.  
  
"Hey Q-man. Long time no see." Duo smirked as he flopped in a chair.  
  
"You were only gone 4 days Duo." Quatra told him closing his book.  
  
"Really, 4 days? Felt like 2 months, guess being captured does that to ya." He shrugged putting his hands behind his head.  
  
"What happened?"  
  
"Some how I was tracked to the safe house. Luckily Wu-man was hiding his Gundam and I was the only one. He got me out of there before I could start a collection of bruises even thought I won't be eating like I used to for a while. Too many kicks in the stomach. Once I got to my Gundam they were regretting that. So what happened around here? You guys have any fun without me?"  
  
"No we didn't. Ashleigh came down with a cold and I had to play the peacemaker between her and Heero. Heero didn't appreciate his bruise from Ashleigh even though we all know he deserved it. Let's see have had a major case of paranoia from Ashleigh. She refuses to sleep in her room none the less be alone in one. I got her to sleep in her room, but who knows how long that will last."  
  
"She hasn't told you?"  
  
"No. Do you know?"  
  
"Haven't a clue. Well i'm gonna turn in. G'night."  
  
* * *  
  
"I can't wait to actually sleep in a bed tonight." Duo sighed walking to his room.  
  
"I wouldn't be so sure about that.' Heero's voice came from behind him.  
  
Duo turned around and burst out laughing.  
  
"I.......would........have......never......thought.....it was....the......shape.......of.....the......boot." He managed to say in between laughs.  
  
"Ha ha very funny. I suppose you head about Ashleigh's sleeping problems"  
  
"Yep. Where has she been sleeping for the past 4 days?" Duo whiped away the tears from his eyes.  
  
"Give ya 3 guesses."  
  
"Couch?"  
  
"No"  
  
"Floor?"  
  
"Nope."  
  
"Bathroom?"  
  
"Are you really that much of an idiot?"  
  
"Will you two keep it down? Some people are trying to sleep here!" Ashleigh yelled from Duo's room.  
  
"She's been in my room?"  
  
"Yes Einstein. I caught her the first night you were gone. She says she didn't fell safe. That's all I got out of her." Heero raised the volume of his voice just to annoy Ashleigh.  
  
'Look i'm sick and i'm tired. All i'm asking is that you would keep the volume down so I can sleep peacefully. Is that too much to ask for?" Ashleigh scowled walking out of Duo's room.  
  
"Then go to your own room." Heero glared.  
  
"Do you want another boot mark Yuy? I want to sleep somewhere I feel safe."  
  
"Okay i'm getting out of the line of fire." Duo backed up against the wall between Trowa's and Wufei's door whom were watching the commotion.  
  
Quatra had wondered upstairs to see what the noise was about and hung his head.  
  
"If anyone wants a referee don't come to me. I'm tired of breaking these two up.' Quatra wondered into his room then called out, "And if you are going to kill each other please keep it down."  
  
"Will do." Ashleigh said menacingly  
  
"These two always fight like they are married." Trowa said before retreating to his room.  
  
Everyone else did the same leaving Ashleigh and Heero in the hallway whom were last seen staring at each other. Every five minutes or so you would hear yelling, but no one paid attention till there was a gun shot. Then they all ran out.  
  
"Shit he didn't." Duo scolded running out in a tank top and sleeping pants.  
  
They all expected to see Ashleigh up against a wall with a gun to her except it was the opposite; Ashleigh had the gun and Heero was up against the wall.  
  
"What the heck?!" Quatra yelled as he ran out of his room, "I thought I said if you were going to kill each other keep it quiet."  
  
"Sorry. He provoked me." Ashleigh said putting the safety back on the gun.  
  
"I thought we hid all the guns." Trowa whispered to the startled Quatra.  
  
"Duo, you should find some other place to hide your guns. Under your pillows doesn't work." Ashleigh told him walking back into his room and handing him his gun, but before she walked all the way in she stopped, "By the way Yuy, next time I won't miss."  
  
"Wufei you're rubbing off on her. If she starts calling me 'Maxwell' you're dead." Duo threatened going to go hide his gun again.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Also there might not be a new chapter till after the new year cause i'm going to my dad's and I have no access to a computer what so ever. So if this is the last one before the 22nd, Happy Holidays!  
  
animeprincess1 


	9. talk yet again

I'm back!! Ya know how boring Kansas is in the winter? Snooz-o-rama. I did get back from my dad's early and so here is the new chapter.  
  
I know how I haven't done one of these in a while, but might as well start now *sigh*  
  
DISCLAIMER: I don not own The Gundam Wing characters what so ever. All I own is Ashleigh and the made up characters (I wish I did own the GW characters though *pouts*)  
  
***********************************************************************  
  
When Duo returned to his room he found Ashleigh curled up in his chair with a blanket over her.  
  
"What are you doing?" He asked with taking one look at her.  
  
"Letting you have your bed." She said her eyes closed  
  
"DO you actually think i'm gonna let you sleep in that chair?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Are you tempting me?"  
  
"Do you want me to?"  
  
"Are you always cocky when you're sick?"  
  
"Yes is that a problem?" She opened one eye to look at him then closed it immediately, "I'm sleeping here and there is nothing you can say to change my mind."  
  
"Whatever you say." He shrugged and went to his closet.  
  
"What are you up to?" She opened her right eye and eyed him.  
  
"I don't know what you mean."  
  
"You're planning something. I can tell. You never give that easy."  
  
"You assume too much of me."  
  
"Someone should."  
  
"I'm offended." He turned around and gave her his best puppy face, "I was going to wait to do this once you were asleep, but with that comment i'm gonna do it now."  
  
Duo shut his closet door and walked over to Ashleigh then picked her up.  
  
"What are you doing? Put me down!" She yelled and squirmed like her life depended on it causing Duo to almost drop her.  
  
Once he got to the side of the bed that was the furthest from the chair he set down the pouting Ashleigh.  
  
"You said I couldn't talk ya out of it so why not just move ya?" He smirked at his accomplishment  
  
"You little sneak. What makes you think i'm gonna stay here?" She tired to get up with no avail.  
  
Duo had pinned her down seeming to already to know her plans.  
  
"Look i've had to sleep on cold, hard cement for the past couple of nights. I think I can handle sleeping in a chair okay." He looked straight into her eyes to prove his point.  
  
Ashleigh turned her head away from him and looked at the wall. "I know when i'm beaten." She mumbled.  
  
"You know you are really stubborn, but that's a good point about you as are a lot of things." He said he let her go and sat next to her.  
  
"Do you want to know why I refuse to sleep in my room?" She asked still looking at the wall as she sat up.  
  
"Yea."  
  
"It's because of a dream I had when you and Wufei left. I woke up with a wired felling that morning and it wasn't because of the fact that I was sick. For some reason I felt vulnerable. In my dream I was laying in my bed really sick and then soldiers came from the shadows and kidnapped me. With some of the dreams I have are like premonitions. When I try to avoid them they end up coming true." She brought her knees up to her chest and put her head on them, "So to sum it up, i'm afraid of a dream." She gazed at her feet.  
  
* * *  
  
"What are you three doing?" Wufei asked Heero, Trowa, and Quatra who were lined up along Duo's door with their ears pressed to it.  
  
They toppled over at his voice.  
  
"Um..........nothing...............just making sure Ashleigh and Duo don't fight." Trowa said quickly.  
  
"Maxwell and the onna are not going to be happy once they find out you guys have been eavesdropping."  
  
"Dammit. You made me miss why she refuses to sleep in her room." Heero pouted.  
  
* * *  
  
Ashleigh sat on the bed staring into space for about 5 min before she hid her face in her knees. She inhaled deeply and closed her eyes.  
  
'That dream was so realistic. I know i'm being ridiculous, but I go with my feelings and they are never wrong.' She thought as she drifted to sleep.  
  
Duo was staring at her with concerned eyes then sweat dropped when Ashleigh let go of her legs and fell onto her side asleep. 'Staring into space one minute then asleep the next. Man this girl has it easy if she does that.' Duo thought as he straightened her out on the bed and pulled the covers over her, 'I've never really noticed this, but she seems to have multiple personalities. She can be cheerful one minute and pissed off the next. It's like there is two of her. One that is like a child and another that is, well, destructive. Kind of like me except my cheerfulness is just a mask, sometimes.' He kissed her forehead and stood up, but before he could go to his chair a hand grabbed his wrist.  
  
"Please don't sleep in the chair because of me Duo." Ashleigh looked up at him.  
  
Duo knelt next to the bed and looked at her, "Where else am I going to sleep?"  
  
"Right there." She motioned her head to the empty spot on the bed, "I don't mind. I just don't want you to suffer cause of me."  
  
"I'm used to sleeping in chairs or on floors. I don't want to-"  
  
"Just listen to me please Duo. I put my friends in front of me and try to make them feel comfortable and happy. Besides if you don't go now i'll put you there myself and i'll sleep in the chair."  
  
"Fine fine." He rolled his eyes and walked to the other side of the bed.  
  
"Thank you."  
  
"Goodnight." He told her as he go underneath the covers and laid down.  
  
"Goodnight Duo." Ashleigh leaned over and kissed him on the cheek (he is on his right side by the way).  
  
'She always gets to me. It's like she knows what I have went through and is trying to make me feel loved, but she's not like me though. She has a family and someone to love her. I don't. I guess I could feel loved cause she said she loved me and trusted me right off when she got here. Does that count?' Duo was brought out of his thoughts when Ashleigh kissed him on the cheek and put a hand on his shoulder before she rolled over to her side, 'It must count cause I love her too. All I thought about while I was in that prison was getting out and coming back to her no matter what I did to do it.' He thought some more as he turned over to face Ashleigh.....actually her back. She was laying on her left side now.  
  
Duo just laid there looking at her back for a few moments till he scooted over and put his arm over her side and rested his hand on her stomach. A few moments later Ashleigh placed her hand over his and laced fingers with him. They fell asleep like that.  
  
*********************************************************************** Please Review! 


	10. boring day

Hello! HAPPY NEW YEAR!!!!!!!! Now should I start practicing writing 03 on my school work now or wait and catch myself at the last moment?  
  
Also, Chara, thanks for the glomp. I feel really special now. --looks around for someone-- There he is. --runs to person-- Hey really quick who wants to glomp Trowa?  
  
Trowa: Oh no you don't. We're not discussing that anymore.  
  
animeprincess1: Come on Trowa. You were the one who was mad because I got glomped and you didn't.  
  
Trowa: Did not. *mumbles* Damn animeprincess...........i've never been glomped............  
  
animeprincess1: Hey you want to glomp Trowa? We also have Heero, Quatra, and Wufei up for grabs.  
  
Wufei: I don't think so onna! I'm not getting glomped by anyone.  
  
Childrunaway: What about Duo? Isn't he up for grabs? By the way Heero isn't up for grabs so back off. --holds up hatchet to prove her point--.  
  
animeprincess1: He has disappeared for the moment.  
  
Quatra: Yea, in your closet.  
  
animeprincess1: Shut up! Damn now I have to move him. Maybe under my bed with my other hostages. --puts Duo under her bed.-- There. Now where was I?  
  
-- Under animeprincess1's bed--  
  
Inuyasha: She got you too? --throws down a few cards--  
  
Duo: Yep.  
  
Yugi (Yu-Gi-Oh): Want me to deal you in too? --shuffles cards--  
  
Duo: Sure. What are you playing?  
  
Omi (from Weiss Kruze): Poker  
  
Spike (Cowboy Bebop): She's to obsessive. Give me two.  
  
Kouji aka Koji (4th season of Digimon): You're telling me. I've got a full house.  
  
Omi: I'm out. That's Inuyasha, Yugi, Spike, Malfoy, Kouji, and i'm Omi.  
  
Inuyasha: Me too.  
  
Duo: Duo Maxwell.  
  
Malfoy (Harry Potter): Royal flush.  
  
Spike: Beats me. --puts cards down--  
  
animeprincess1: Keep it down or no more fights with Sesshoumaru Inuyasha, no more duels Yugi, no more cigarettes Spike, no more assignations Omi, i'll take away your D-tector Koji, Malfoy i'll take away your wand, and Duo i'll confiscate Deathscythe.  
  
Everyone: Fine *pouts*  
  
animeprincess1: Now that that is settled. I'm auctioning off Quatra, Trowa, and Wufei. E-mail me with your bets (you really won't have to pay it, but it is fun none the less) I'll post the results with each new chapter. Tie em up girls.  
  
Wufei: Back off.  
  
Trowa: animeprincess1!  
  
Quatra: Don't do this.  
  
animeprincess1: Hey this is my fantasy so I can do what I want. --sticks tongue out at them.--  
  
Izumi aka Zoe (4th season of Digimon): Come here blond bunny. --smirks at him--  
  
Quatra: Eeep  
  
Izumi: Ohhh he squeaks. *giggles*  
  
***********************************************************************  
  
"Duo? Heero? Quatra? Trowa? Wufei? Where is everyone?" Ashleigh walked around the mansion looking for everyone.  
  
It was a stormy and no one was around. The rain beat against the windows and the wind howled. A nearby tree banged it's branches against the giant window at the end of the hall.  
  
"Come on guys this isn't funny anymore." Her voice was shaky as she walked down the upstairs hallway.  
  
Ashleigh kept walking till she came to Quatra's door then felt the house shake. After she had made sure that it had stopped she walked up to the door.  
  
"Quatra? Are you in here?" Ashleigh knocked and when there was no answer she opened the door and peered in.  
  
The sights made her want to vomit, pass out, and scream. Quatra was laying on the floor in a pool of his own blood. He had been shot in the heart. Then over by the bed Wufei laid slumped up against the wall. He had been shot also. Ashleigh did the only thing she could do, she ran out of the room crying.  
  
She ran to Trowa's room and pounded on it.  
  
"TROWA! Open the door please! Quatra and Wufei are dead. Please open the door!" She put her hand on the doorknob and surprisingly it was unlocked, "Trowa?"  
  
Ashleigh peered around the door then automatically shut it again.  
  
"Not Trowa too." She gasped then ran to Duo's room.  
  
Once she was in the room she checked around for any bodies. Luckily for her there wasn't any, but the closet door was wide open. She carefully peered around it and saw a stairway. Ashleigh carefully walked down the steps as not to trigger one of Duo's alarm systems. When she reached the end fires greeted her.  
  
Ashleigh had found the passageway that led to the hangers that contained the Gundams, but they had been destroyed.  
  
"Duo?! Heero?!" She called out as she tried looking around in the debris for them.  
  
It looked like someone had blown it up. Ashleigh then saw an arm underneath a concrete slab. She managed to get it off the person and gasped to see Heero. He was dead as well.  
  
"Oh god please don't let Duo be gone. Please. I don't want to lose anymore friends." She prayed as she kneeled next to Heero, "How can you die Heero? You've blown yourself up before why couldn't you survive a piece of concrete?"  
  
After a few moments Ashleigh then got up and began to search for Duo.  
  
"Duo! Duo answer me!" Ashleigh called out.  
  
After 5 mins of looking she finally found him by Deathscythe.  
  
"Duo!" She yelled and ran over to his body. He had scorch marks on his cloths and his body was all cut up, "Duo please be alive. Don't leave me." She sobbed and picked up his upper body and held him.  
  
"A-ash-le-igh.........get out while you can." He opened his eyes and lifted his hand to her face, "Go now.......I love you."  
  
"No Duo don't leave me. I can get you out of here and get you to a doctor. Don't give up. Please............no one else is alive."  
  
"You must leave..........don't come back."  
  
"No. I'm not going to leave you. Never."  
  
"Look out behind you!" He yelled.  
  
Ashleigh put him down then stood up and turned around to get a sword to the abdomen.  
  
"Uhh.......n....no." She uttered as the sword was pulled from her and she fell to her knees then there was a gun shot.  
  
* * *  
  
"NO!" Ashleigh yelled as she sat up in a cold sweat and panting.  
  
"Ashleigh? What's the matter?" Duo sat up just as fast as her and looked at her.  
  
"Oh god you're alive." She sobbed as she buried her face into Duo's chest, "It was horrible."  
  
"Shhh...it's okay it was just a bad dream." He put his arms around her and held her.  
  
"It was terrible. Everyone was murdered and the Gundams were destroyed then someone stabbed and shot me as well." She gripped his shirt at the thought of it.  
  
"It was only a dream Ashleigh. Calm down." He tried to sooth her.  
  
It may have taken a good 15 mins to get her to calm down, but Duo finally got her to calm down. When she did she fell back asleep.  
  
"Good girl. Have good dreams this time." He told her as he laid her down and kissed her forehead and got up.  
  
* * *  
  
"Duo? You're up early." Quatra looked at Duo when he walked into the kitchen at.............6:30am!  
  
"Ashleigh had a nightmare and I can't seem to go back to sleep." He said as he stretched and sat at the table.  
  
"Another one? Do you know what this one was?" Quatra had a look of concern on his face.  
  
"All she said was that we all had been murdered, the Gundams destroyed, and someone stabbed her then shot her. She woke up sweating, panting, and yelling 'no'."  
  
"Interesting. I sort of had the same dream. Just that no strangers killed me, it was you, Ashleigh, Trowa, Heero, and Wufei."  
  
"WHAT?! Why would you dream about anything like that?!" Duo gawked at him.  
  
"I don't know. I just had it." He looked down at his cup, "I'm wondering if they are connected in someway."  
  
"My god Quatra. What's next? Trowa having a dream that he killed all of us?"  
  
"I don't know, but i'll let you know if it does happen. Sorry to have to abandon you like this, but Trowa and I got a mission to attended to." Quatra gave Duo a quick smile and left.  
  
"But what if Ashleigh doesn't want to cook?!" He yelled.  
  
"Can you make cereal?"  
  
"Yes, but it catches on fire some how!"  
  
"Don't ask me then! Bye!"  
  
"Great. I have to starve till someone who can cook gets up." He sat there his head rested up against his hand.  
  
The day went on and Duo got his un-burnt breakfast. How he can make cereal catch on fire just by pouring milk is beyond me. Ashleigh recovered from her shock and spent the day trying to do something about her back because it was hurting and needed it popped. Heero pretty much locked himself in his room and Wufei disappeared. The only time Heero came out of his room was for breakfast and lunch. What he did in there no one knows (maybe a cocaine lab? Who knows?).  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Intermission  
  
animeprincess1: Well we've managed to catch Quatra thanks to Kausumon or Izumi. How is Trowa coming along Herminie?  
  
Herminie (Harry Potter): Imobilus! --turns to animeprincess1-- Two down one to go.  
  
animeprincess1: Well we'll let you know when we catch Wufei. Wufei if you break my lamps I swear i'll kick your ass!  
  
Wufei: Try it onna!  
  
animeprincess1: Lita can't you paralyze him?  
  
Makoto aka Lita (Sailor Moon): Jupiter Crystal Power! --turns to a Sailor scout-- Come here you sexist pig. --chases after Wufei--  
  
*************************************************************************  
  
"Duo i'm going out for a while." Heero went into the living room and spotted Duo laying on the couch bored.  
  
"Where are you going?"  
  
"What are you my mother? I'm just going out." He turned around and walked out.  
  
"Who am I going to bug now?" Duo whined.  
  
"Why not Ashleigh. You always seem to be with her."  
  
"She's too busy trying to pop her back. She refuses to let me help."  
  
"Maybe she'd like some help now since she's been trying all day. I'll be back in a while." Heero walked outside and shut the door behind him.  
  
"He's right. She has been trying all day." He looked at the clock on a nearby wall and sighed, "Only 5pm. Man it fells like it's been 2 days. Maybe I will go bug Ash."  
  
Duo walked upstairs and started for his room.  
  
*************************************************************************  
  
animeprincess1: Sorry to interrupt, but Wufei has been caught.  
  
--Cheers can be heard from all around--  
  
animeprincess1: He may be a little crispy, but I think we can have him cleaned up by the time the auction is over. Pardon me I have to feed the hostages now --picks up tray with 7 servings of ramon on it.-- Inuyasha got to chose dinner tonight. ^.^  
  
***************************************************************************  
  
"Dammit." Ashleigh sighed as she leaned back in Duo's chair, "My back just doesn't like me today."  
  
"Gave up?"  
  
"Huh? Oh...........yeah. It hurts like heck though."  
  
"Can I help now?"  
  
"Fine." She sighed and rolled her eyes as she got up, "How do you want to do this?"  
  
"Lay down on your stomach on the bed." He told her as he shut the door and walked over to her, "What do you think i'm gonna grope ya?"  
  
"No. Sorry I just feel a little weird for some reason." She apologized and laid down.  
  
"Really how so?" He asked as he cracked his knuckles and place his hands on her back.  
  
"I don't know. I've never felt like this before. I feel that as if I need something." She rested her chin on her arms.  
  
"Huh. Can't help ya there." He said as he rubbed her lower back a little then pressed down on the spot.  
  
"You're good at this." She sighed in relief as her lower back popped.  
  
"Thanks. Man I've never felt such tense muscles." He sort of laughed as he rubbed her upper back then pressed down.  
  
"That feels much better. What do you recommend for that problem Dr.?" She joked.  
  
"Try relaxing."  
  
"I am relaxed. I've really haven't had a good massage in a while and that really got them to loosen up. Swimming tends to do that to me."  
  
"That's gonna be hard to do."  
  
"How so?" She turned her head and giggled at the expression on his face.  
  
"I've never given one with a shirt on the person. I've only given the guys massages before and not anyone else." He sort of laughed.  
  
"That can be fixed." She laughed as she sat up and pulled off her shirt then laid back down.  
  
"Okay. That was unexpected." He flushed a little before he began his work.  
  
There was a moment of silence before it was broken.  
  
"Where is everyone?" She was currently going into a daze.  
  
"Quatra and Trowa are out on a mission, Wufei disappeared, and Heero said he was going out. Basically my day has been boring cause i've had no one to bug."  
  
"Sorry. Just to let you know i'm probably going to sound like i'm drunk for a while cause you are too good at this. Basically i'll be in a daze." She sighed, "Oh god you are so my hero for doing this."  
  
"Okay. I'll take note of that."  
  
"And put it where in you head?"  
  
"Hey."  
  
"What? I was kidding. Close your eyes really quick." Ashleigh then removed her bra cause she could tell he was having trouble with it, "Okay."  
  
"Alright." He said kind of confused, but went back to her back.  
  
After about 10 more mins Ashleigh fell asleep or dozed off, Duo couldn't tell, but he put the covers over her and left her to do whatever she was doing.  
  
Duo went back down stairs to see if he could do any damage and to see if anyone was back. Wufei had reappeared almost magically.  
  
"Where have you been all day?" Duo sat in a nearby armchair.  
  
"What are you my mother?" Wufei asked rather unpleasantly.  
  
"Geez I try to have a nice conversation and everyone asks me that exact same question." Duo rolled his eyes, "The only one who hasn't done that is Ash. What have I done lately to deserve this?"  
  
"I don't know, let's see, replaced my hair gel with grease..."  
  
"Three weeks ago........."  
  
"Broke Yuy's laptop....."  
  
"Three weeks and two days ago......"  
  
"What do you keep a mental record of these things?"  
  
"Have to if I want to keep my pranks regular." Duo chuckled, "Speaking of which..." He jumped out of his seat and ran out of the room.  
  
"Great..........what have I done. MAXWELL DON'T YOU EVEN TOUCH THE KATANA OR YOU'RE GONNA BE BREATHING OUT YOUR ASS!" Wufei scrambled up off the floor.  
  
Duo poked his head back into the room and stated, "One, shut-up or you'll wake-up Ashleigh, two, I like breathing out of my mouth, and three, i'm not going to do anything to you..........yet......" He then quickly turned around and ran upstairs.  
  
"I don't want to know what he has planned this time." He shook his head and sat in Duo's abandoned seat then turned on the TV.  
  
*************************************************************************  
  
Okay I know it was a short chapter, but i'm having a bad case of writers block right now so spare me please. Also, send in your bets on Quatra, Trowa, and Wufei, extra crispy, (sorry could resist) to jaxse@juno.com  
  
animeprincess1 


	11. two new faces

Hey peoples!! I'm sort of over my writers block, but not quite yet. Man it is sooooooooo annoying. Maybe when school starts again new ideas will pop into my head (they always do when i'm bored at school). Here are the bets so far for the auction  
  
Quatra- 200 from anime angle0  
  
Trowa-  
  
Wufei- a mountain of Pokey from Chara.  
  
Here i'm going to add Heero, but shush shush I want to stay in one piece.  
  
Quatra: animeprincess please let us go.  
  
animeprincess1: NO. Not till the auction is over and that is going to be awhile so get comfortable. I might end it quick for Wufei cause he is really starting to get on my nerves.  
  
Wufei: Let me go you onna or I swear that I will cut you into a million pieces when I get out of here.  
  
animeprincess1: Chill boy. The person who has a bet on you is already planning your demise. --hits him in the back of the head.--  
  
Relena: Hey can I place a bet for Heero? --runs up waving money--  
  
animeprincess1: No Relena this is only for the readers. Speaking of which, we need to catch him too. --glances at Heero who takes off running and glares at her-- Who wants to catch him?  
  
Relena: Can I......  
  
All the girls in the room: NO!  
  
Kome (Blue Seed): I'll get him --pulls out her bazooka--  
  
animeprincess1: We don't want him blown to bits Kome. We already have to clean up Wufei and i'm sure that the bidders for Heero won't be too happy to bid on Heero in twenty billion pieces.  
  
Kome: Fine --puts bazooka away then runs after Heero--  
  
Momiji (Blue Seed): Have any of you seen a tall orangish looking guy with green hair and four eyebrows around here? He goes by the name of Mamoru Kusanagi.  
  
animeprincess1: No....................should we have? --tries to look innocent--  
  
Quatra: Yes animeprincess stuck him under her bed.  
  
animeprincess1: SHUT-UP QUATRA! Geez everyone wants to ruin my obsessions. Even my parents, except they encourage my dolphin obsession. ^.^  
  
Momiji: That's fine if you keep him, but can I talk to him really quick?  
  
animeprincess1: Yea. Just don't let any of my other hostages out.  
  
--Under animeprincess1's bed--  
  
Spike: Oh great another one. We're lucky that she has a big bed other wise we'd run out of room. --sighs as Kusanagi enters the area--  
  
Kusanagi: At least I know i'm not the only one. --sits in a chair-- How can she fit furniture under here?  
  
Yugi: She decided to make separate rooms under her bed about........lets see.......who has been here the longest?  
  
Spike: About 2 yrs ago, but had to have one a new place made because she moved. I hated having to live in that hotel for 3 months. Do you know how annoying it was having to listen to her sister yell and scream? --shutters as he puts out his cigarette--  
  
Yugi: Yea. I was added to the group when we were in that place.  
  
Inuyasha: Feh. I was there longer Yugi, so you have no room to complain. I'm just glad to be ridden of my pesky brother and that wench Kagome.  
  
Omi: That's not what you said the other day.  
  
Inuyasha: Can it or i'm going to take your hat. --glares at Omi--  
  
Omi: Just try it dog boy --glares back--  
  
Koji: Will you two stop. I think I prefer listening to Takuya's rants than that.  
  
Kusanagi: Okay. Do you guys ever get out of this place?  
  
Malfoy: Only when she watches our shows or movies for me. Yugi was the last out of here.  
  
Koji: I could have been out here if she hadn't over slept this morning. I hate it when she takes the painkillers that help her sleep. She doesn't wake up till like 10 or 11 in the morning.  
  
animepincess1: Will you all stop whining? --glares at all of them-- Kusanagi you have a visitor. --lets Kusanagi leave to talk to Momiji-- -- looks around room-- Where is Duo?  
  
Inuyasha: Haven't seen him all day.  
  
Everyone else: --nods heads--  
  
animeprincess1: DUO MAXWELL COME HERE OR I WILL PERMANTELY CUT YOU OFF FROM DEATHSCYTHE EVEN WHEN MY COMIC BOOK COMES!!  
  
Duo: What are you yelling about? --comes out of a conjoining room yawning and scratching his head--  
  
animeprincess1: What have you been doing all morning? --blinks at him in confusion-- You look awful.  
  
Duo: Sleeping............I don't get up till 11am ya know....... *yawns*......  
  
animeprincess1: It's 4:30pm Duo. How late were you up last night? Did you get to sleep okay? Are you hungry? --runs over to him--  
  
--All the guys in the room look at her baffled--  
  
Spike: And she does it again. Blows up then becomes worried. --shakes head and turns on he TV-- I love this place.  
  
Omi: She may have her occasional threats, but she does make the stay nice. --sits on couch--  
  
Duo: --looks at animeprincess1 cockeyed-- I'm fine?...................................  
  
Lita: Hey princess, Kome caught Heero.  
  
animeprincess1: Thanks Lita! --turns around and walks to the exit-- I'll be back later with dinner guys. Also I made brownies for afterwards if you guys behave.  
  
Duo: What are you going to do with Heero?  
  
animeprincess1: I'm auctioning the rest of the guys off even though I am tempted to stick Quatra with you guys. He is really starting to grow on me even if he is telling everyone who asks where my hostages are where they are.  
  
Duo: Okay......  
  
Inuyasha: Finally dessert for once. It has been a good day.  
  
--back to the big room--  
  
Heero: Omera o Kuroso. --glares at animeprincess1 as she walks into the room--  
  
animeprincess1: Not in your present predicament. Thanks Kome.  
  
Kome: No prob. It beats fighting aragami. Besides I actually go to beat up someone. --smiles and shrugs--  
  
animeprincess1: Peoples send in your votes k. Here is what I can think of for a new chapter. ^.^  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Duo ran up stairs to his room and quietly opened the door and poked his head in.  
  
'Good she's still asleep.' He thought quickly as he went to his laptop and picked it up, 'Better do this down in the hanger that way I can keep Wu- man's suspicion up and not wake Ash.'  
  
He quickly went to his closet and grabbed a coat before heading out to do his bidding.  
  
* * *  
  
Wufei rummaged through the fridge to look for something edible for his dinner.  
  
"What cha doin Wufei?" Ashleigh asked when she walked into the kitchen.  
  
"Trying to find something to eat." He mumbled over his shoulder.  
  
"What do you feel like having?" She walked over to a cupboard and looked through it.  
  
"I don't know. What ever is edible." He closed the fridge and went to a cupboard.  
  
Ashleigh looked through her cupboard and an idea struck her head.  
  
"Is there any dry sheery, gingerroot, Asian sesame oil, and cornstarch in there?" She quickly turned her head towards him.  
  
"Yeah. What do you have in mind?" He looked at her with his eyebrow raised.  
  
"You ready for a cooking lesson?" She smiled at him.  
  
Wufei just looked at her like 'Oh no. Just what I don't need'.  
  
* * *  
  
"Ash must be up. Who else would be cooking?" Duo replied to the delicious smell as he walked back into the house from the cold, "Just hope she hasn't killed Wufei yet." He laughed at the thought of Ashleigh beating the crap out of Wufei.  
  
He went upstairs and put his jacket and laptop away before he went down to the kitchen. As he was going there he checked the bathroom, Wufei's room, and the living room for Wufei or his body.  
  
Boy was he stunned when he walked into the kitchen and saw him unharmed. He was even more stunned when he saw him at the stove and Ashleigh was standing next to him instructing him.  
  
"It should be done now. Honestly you are the first person to actually listen to me as I teach them how to cook." She told him with a smile on her face as she patted him on the back, "Honestly i'm surprised you listened to me period and with out smart-a-lick comments."  
  
"Hey if it's getting me fed then i'll live with it."  
  
SMACK!  
  
"Well I thought he would survive without a hit for the night. Guess I was wrong." Duo laughed as he stayed in the doorway, "You are so not the right guy to compliment a girl Wu-man."  
  
"Shut-up Maxwell." Wufei growled as he rubbed the back of his head and glared at Ashleigh.  
  
"One of these day's you're going to get a concussion with the way you talk. Have you ever tried being nice for once in your life?" Ashleigh glared right back at him and put her hands on her hips.  
  
"Yes just not to you."  
  
"What do you have against me Wufei? Answer me that."  
  
"AAAAAHHHH!"  
  
Another girl fell from the ceiling. She was unlucky and didn't have anyone to land on so she passed out as soon as she hit her head.  
  
"What the heck?!" Ashleigh gasped and ran to the new person.  
  
"We might want to move her incase someone else decides to fall through as well." Duo said as he went to the fallen form also and began to pull her away from the falling area.  
  
Sure enough another girl did fall through.  
  
"How many more onnas are going to fall through that blasted hole from what ever time your from onna?" Wufei then went to get the second girl away from the area too.  
  
"Don't ask me. We just have to find someplace for them to stay or to put them." Ashleigh sighed as she went get the other girl from Wufei, "You might want to turn the stove off unless you want burnt dinner." She gestured to the almost smoking meat.  
  
"Shit." He cursed and scrambled to the stove.  
  
Ashleigh giggled and turned back to the girl.  
  
Ashleigh quickly picked the girl up as fast as she could and took her into the living room where the other girl was. As soon as she was up on the couch Ashleigh went and looked over at the other girl.  
  
"Donna........"  
  
"You know her?" Duo looked at her quizzically.  
  
"Yes. This is Donna. She is one of my best friends." Ashleigh collapsed in an armchair and put her hands on top of her head and looked at the floor, "Why would they be walking through that field at night and why would Donna be down here from Colorado?"  
  
"You'll have to find that out when they wake-up." Duo went over and put his arm over her shoulder, "What's the matter?"  
  
"I don't know. I feel like something is out of place. Like they shouldn't be here." She looked up at him, "But there is a good part to this though. I have one of my friends from my time here."  
  
"Onna what am I supposed to next?!"  
  
"Why don't you look at the recipe?!"  
  
"I can't. It's in your head baka onna!"  
  
"Erg........and I thought that I was going to get gray hairs from my sister." She stood up and walked to the kitchen.  
  
"Well it looks like I get to stay here and watch you two huh?" Duo talked to the passed out forms.  
  
After 5 more mins of having to sit and watch the sleeping girls Duo was finally relieved when Ashleigh walked back in with two rags and a bowl of water.  
  
"You can go eat Duo." She told him as she set the bowl down the side table and stuck both rags in it then pulled one out and ringed the water out of it.  
  
"Aren't you going to eat?"  
  
"I'm going to wait till these two wake up then eat." She placed a rag on the unknown girl's head then began with the second rag.  
  
"Are you sure? I'll wait for you if you want."  
  
"No now go." She shooed him out of the room before putting the rag on Donna's head.  
  
After making sure that Duo was in the kitchen Ashleigh took her spot back in the arm chair and looked out the nearby window. After 30mins Donna began to stir awake. Ashleigh went to her friend's side and took the rag off her head.  
  
"What the fuck happened?" Donna wearily asked as she put her hand to her head and sat up.  
  
"You fell through a hole Donna and hit your head." Ashleigh calmly answered as she sat on her legs.  
  
Donna focused on Ashleigh and practically passed out again.  
  
"A-a-ashleigh?! But.....but.......you're........dead......Oh god........i'm..........dead............" Donna gasped.  
  
"No you're not dead and neither am I. Calm down Donna." Ashleigh put her hands on Donna's arm, "You are not dead."  
  
"Then where the hell am I?!" She was now panicking.  
  
"You fell down the same hole I did the day I disappeared. The hole is a time warp and we are in the year......uh just a moment. DUO!"  
  
"What?"  
  
"What is the year again?"  
  
"2290AC."  
  
"AC?" Donna looked puzzled.  
  
"After Colony." Ashleigh explained.  
  
"Who is Duo?"  
  
"Well, I guess you can say he's my boyfriend." Ashleigh grinned sheepishly and looked at the ground.  
  
"You've been gone, what two-three weeks and you have gotten a boyfriend and are currently staying with him?" Donna looked baffled.  
  
"And 4 other guys." Ashleigh added.  
  
"There are five of them? You have five guys to yourself and I was not informed?" Donna looked at her slyly and folded her arms over her chest.  
  
"Actually two of them I fight with, one of them I love, and the other two are like brothers that I get along with."  
  
"Okay. Who is that?" She pointed at the other girl.  
  
"You mean you don't know her? She fell right after you did. Speaking of which. How did you get to Texas?"  
  
"I didn't. I just walked into my back yard and fell in a hole that Rusty dug and ended up here." Donna shrugged her shoulders, "So i'm guessing you don't know her?"  
  
"No I don't. We are still in Texas or just got her or ARRRGGG I'm confused" Ashleigh put her hands on either side of her head and shook it side to side in confusion.  
  
"I swear onna you have gone crazy." Wufei snorted as he crossed the living room to go upstairs.  
  
"Urusai Wufei. You are so lucky all the guns were hidden from me or i'll try to shoot you next." Ashleigh growled, "O'well. I can always go snooping through Duo's room again and find his. I think he hid it in his closet." She placed a finger to her chin and looked at the ceiling deep in thought, "or was it in his dresser?"  
  
Donna looked at her baffled. "You- you shot a g-gun? You have access to them? What did the future come to?"  
  
"He has a more powerful weapon than a gun. You know that anime show i'm obsessed with, Gundam Wing?"  
  
"Yea. I remember you saying you like the one with the braid and has the nickname Shinigami." Donna blinked at her in confusion.  
  
"Duo come here really quick!"  
  
When Ashleigh yelled the girl stirred from her unconsciousness and sat up.  
  
"Where am I?" She asked hazily as she put a hand to her head.  
  
"What cha need babe?" Duo leaned against the doorframe.  
  
"HOLY SHIT!!!! I'M DREAMING!!!!!! I HAVE TO BE DREAMING OTHER WISE HOW WOULD DUO MAXWELL BE STANDING RIGHT THERE!!?? Man I gotta stop watching Gundam wing before I go to bed."  
  
"Man and I thought you were load Ashleigh?" Duo whined as he released his ears after the girl was done yelling  
  
"No. You are not dreaming. Trust me." Ashleigh stood up and walked over to the panicked girl.  
  
"I have to be. There is no possible way Duo Maxwell could be living breathing right there. This is all a dream and i'm going to wake up here really quick." She started to hyperventilate.  
  
"I'll prove that you are not dreaming." Ashleigh pinched her and got a 'yelp' from her.  
  
It was then that Ashleigh began to explained everything to her. They found out that her name is Chasity Ault. It took a good 30mins before she finally accepted that she was in the future and that the Gundam pilots do exist. The first question out of her mouth after they finally got her to believe was, "Where is Heero?"  
  
"Great. Looks like Heero is going to have another problem on his hands and so am I." Ashleigh slumped and folded her arms over her chest.  
  
"What's your problem?" Donna asked looking at her friend strangely wondering what her problem could be.  
  
"I'm down to one person that I can try to kill." She pouted.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Okay that is it for this chapter. I got ideas in my head and I still haven't started school again yet. I guess mall trawling does that and it gave me time to think with out my brother pestering me. Please send in bets. I've only gotten two!!!! I'm surprised no one has bet on Trowa yet. Also you can only bet on one person per entry, e-mail, review or whatever you want to call it. Anyways send in bets and reviews too please!! Ja ne!  
  
animeprincess1 


	12. makeup

"What do you mean you are down to one person you can kill?! Have you tried to kill Heero?!" Chasity yelled at her.  
  
"He tried first and I returned the favor. Besides I missed him when I tried to shoot him. There is a hole by his door if you don't believe me." Ashleigh folded her arms over her chest as she defended herself.  
  
"You do know that Leaha is still on your list right?" Duo pointed out as he walked up behind Ashleigh and pulled her off the floor, "They are awake now go." He turned her towards the kitchen and gave her a little push.  
  
"But-"  
  
"I'll make you sleep in your room tonight." He folded his arms over his chest and glared at her.  
  
"Fine." She grumbled then turned to Donna and Chasity, "Do you guys want anything to eat?"  
  
"I'm starving!" Chasity raised her hand and stood up.  
  
The girls retreated into the kitchen and got something to eat. After they were done with dinner Ashleigh opted to show them where they could sleep from now on. On the way to the rooms when Duo wasn't around Donna took the opportunity to ask Ashleigh a question that was tugging at her mind.  
  
"What did Duo mean when he said 'I'll make you sleep in your room tonight'?" She whispered.  
  
"See five days ago I had one of my dreams and slept in Duo's room cause I felt safe there." Ashleigh explained to her.  
  
"What, did you just go to his room in the middle of the night and crawl into bed with him?" Donna liked at her friend puzzled.  
  
"NO! He was gone for four days and I slept in his bed alone. He came home last night and we slept in the same bed, but nothing happened. You should know me better than that Donna." Ashleigh fiercely whispered back.  
  
"Alright, alright. I was just asking." Donna held her hands up in defense.  
  
* * *  
  
Heero walked through the front door at about 11:30pm and saw a light on in the study.  
  
"Who would be up this late that sits in the study?" He said to himself as he walked into the study.  
  
He saw Ashleigh curled up in a chair with what looked like a sketchbook and multiple pencils lying around. He groaned and went over to her. He picked up the few pencils and set them on the table next to pieces of paper that we neatly stacked and had drawings on them.  
  
He shuffled through them and grinned to himself. There were portraits of Wufei, Trowa, Quatra, Duo, and a group one of the Gundams. But where was one of him? He set the drawings down and looked at Ashleigh.  
  
Did she really hate him that much to not do a picture of him? This and many questions swam through is head. For a moment you could see a look in his eyes that looked hurt, but was quickly replace with the normal emotionless stare.  
  
Heero bet down and took the sketchbook from her lap and placed it with the other pictures. After he put it down did he really look at it. I had a colored portrait of him looking content, but on the verge of him looking..............happy? Smiling almost.  
  
Heero turned back to Ashleigh and smirked at her.  
  
"Even in her sleep she tends to look carefree." He then quickly thought of a problem. 'Where am I going to put her? In her room or Duo's?'  
  
It took several long seconds to decide to put her in her room. He had thought about putting her in Duo's room, but he didn't want to see Duo cranky if he woke him up. He had witnessed that sight before and vowed to never see it again.  
  
Heero turned out the lamp and picked the sleeping Ashleigh up carefully as so not to wake her. He had kept her from sleeping before and just about earned himself a bullet to the chest last night and if she was anything like Duo when he was woken up without a good reason then there would be hell to pay.  
  
Heero carried her upstairs and turned the doorknob to her room. He looked over at her bed to find it occupied.  
  
'Who would be sleeping in her room?' Heero thought as he shut the door again and decided to check it out when Ashleigh was put to bed, "Great where am I going to put her now?" He sighed as he sifted her slightly.  
  
"Donna?..................Chasity?.....................no..........no........ ...." Ashleigh began to fidget as the nightmare once again plagued her mind.  
  
'Must be friends of hers.' He inwardly shrugged and decided to put Ashleigh in his room so he could check to see who occupied her room.  
  
* * *  
  
"Duo? Heero? Quatra? Trowa? Wufei? Donna? Chasity? Where is everyone?" Ashleigh walked around the mansion looking for everyone.  
  
It was a stormy and no one was around. The rain beat against the windows and the wind howled. A nearby tree banged it's branches against the giant window at the end of the hall.  
  
"Come on guys this isn't funny anymore." Her voice was shaky as she walked down the upstairs hallway.  
  
Ashleigh kept walking till she came to Quatra's door then felt the house shake. After she had made sure that it had stopped she walked up to the door.  
  
"Quatra? Are you in here?" Ashleigh knocked and when there was no answer she opened the door and peered in.  
  
The sights made her want to vomit, pass out, and scream. Quatra was lying on the floor in a pool of his own blood. He had been shot in the heart. Then over by the bed Wufei laid slumped up against the wall. He had been shot also. This time there was another figure in the room as well. Donna. She was sprawled out in between Quatra's bathroom and the room. Her throat had been cut. Ashleigh did the only thing she could do, she ran out of the room crying.  
  
She ran to Trowa's room and pounded on it.  
  
"TROWA! Open the door please! Quatra, Wufei, and Donna are dead. Please open the door!" She put her hand on the doorknob and surprisingly it was unlocked, "Trowa?" Ashleigh peered around the door.  
  
This time she didn't close the door. She walked in and noticed that the carpet was soggy by the bathroom door. She knocked on it and received no answer. Ashleigh opened the door and saw Trowa laying on the floor shot through the abdomen and Chasity had been drowned in the overflowing bathtub.  
  
"Not Trowa and Chasity too." She gasped then ran to Duo's room.  
  
Once she was in the room she checked around for any bodies. Luckily for her there wasn't any, but the closet door was wide open. She carefully peered around it and saw a stairway. Ashleigh carefully walked down the steps as not to trigger one of Duo's alarm systems. When she reached the end fires greeted her.  
  
Ashleigh had found the passageway that led to the hangers that contained the Gundams, but they had been destroyed.  
  
"Duo?! Heero?!" She called out as she tried looking around in the debris for them. It looked like someone had blown it up. Ashleigh then saw an arm underneath a concrete slab. She managed to get it off the person and gasped to see Heero. He was dead as well.  
  
"Oh god please don't let Duo be gone. Please. I don't want to lose anymore friends." She prayed as she kneeled next to Heero, "How can you die Heero? You've blown yourself up before why couldn't you survive a piece of concrete?"  
  
After a few moments Ashleigh then got up and began to search for Duo.  
  
"Duo! Duo answer me!" Ashleigh called out.  
  
After 5 mins of looking she finally found him by Deathscythe.  
  
"Duo!" She yelled and ran over to his body. He had scorch marks on his cloths and his body was all cut up, "Duo please be alive. Don't leave me." She sobbed and picked up his upper body and held him.  
  
"A-ash-le-igh.........get out while you can." He opened his eyes and lifted his hand to her face,  
  
"Go now.......I love you."  
  
"No Duo don't leave me. I can get you out of here and get you to a doctor. Don't give up. Please............no one else is alive."  
  
"You must leave..........don't come back."  
  
"No. I'm not going to leave you. Never."  
  
"Look out behind you!" He yelled.  
  
Ashleigh put him down then stood up and turned around to get a sword to the abdomen.  
  
"Uhh.......n....no." She uttered as the sword was pulled from her and she fell to her knees.  
  
She looked up and saw fuzzily a figure then she collapsed on the floor and looked up. Then 6 more figures circled around her body and snickered at her. Then the sound of 7 gunshots echoed.  
  
* * *  
  
"No!" Ashleigh awoke abruptly crying and panting.  
  
As she woke up she felt someone put their hands on her shoulders and gently press down.  
  
"Let me go." She struggled against it, "I have to help them. Let me go."  
  
"Calm down. Ashleigh clam down." Heero snapped at her as she struggled against him.  
  
Ashleigh focused her eyes on the figure and stopped struggling, "H-h-h- heero?" She stuttered as she caught her breath.  
  
"You were dreaming again." He said in his monotone voice as he released her shoulders allowing her to sit up.  
  
Ashleigh quickly scanned her surroundings as she sat up, "This is your room isn't it?" She looked at him in confusion.  
  
"When I walked in you were in the study sleeping. I would have put you in your room, but it was occupied. I brought you here so I could go check it out." He explained as he stood up and pulled out his gun.  
  
"It's okay Heero. That is only Donna. She's harmless." She reassured him not wanting to see her friend at gun point, "Her and another girl, Chasity, fell through the ceiling while you were gone. There were no other rooms so I let Donna have mine and i'll be in Duo's room." She calmly explained to him and let out a sigh of relief when he put his gun away.  
  
"Do you know either of them?"  
  
"I've known Donna, she is one of my friends, and Chasity I didn't know till tonight." She swung her legs over the side of the bed and stood up.  
  
Ashleigh walked up to Heero and gave him a kiss on the cheek, "Thank you for trying to put me to bed Heero. I know I may fight with you, but just to let you know I do care if something happens to you." She whispered and she walked to the door then turned around, "By the way..........you might want to be careful around Chasity. She knows of the Gundam Wing show and well, lets say she has a thing for you." Ashleigh turned back towards the door and reached for the door knob then stopped herself and face Heero again, "Heero...."  
  
"What?" He stood there looking at her in his normal emotionless face.  
  
"I want to let you know that you and the rest of the guys have made my stay nice. I do admit that we did have our rocky start and fights, but I was wondering if we could be friends. See you are second in my heart of the people I care deeply for. And to say my second favorite Gundam pilot. I will be there for you if you need anything or help. Good night." Ashleigh grabbed the doorknob and opened the door and began to walk out.  
  
"Ashleigh...."  
  
"Yes?" She turned her head and looked at him under her eyelashes.  
  
"You are a good artist and i'm willing to start over with you."  
  
Ashleigh smiled and looked down at the floor before replying, "Thank you Heero. That means a lot coming from you." She quickly shut the door behind her and walked to Duo's room.  
  
* * *  
  
Donna walked into the kitchen to have a cold breeze greet her. She looked over at the back door and noticed that it was open. She wrapped the robe that she found in Ashleigh's room and wrapped it around her body trying to keep the cold air out. She move a piece of her dirty blond hair behind her ear and walked to the door and began to the door before she shrieked.  
  
"OH MY GOD!!" She put her hand up to her mouth and her eyes wide with sadness and terror.  
  
"What's the matter?!" Duo skidded through the kitchen door to see Donna staring outside shaking.  
  
"Oh my god!" She yelled again, but quieter than the last time and pointed outside then fell to her knees, "A-a-ash-ashleigh................." Donna then fainted.  
  
"What's going on?" Heero ran into the kitchen gun in hand then looked at Duo who was standing in front of the back door then at the fallen form of Donna then back at Duo, "Duo?"  
  
Duo dropped his gun and ran outside. He was as pail as a sheet and shaking as her knelt down to the figure that was lying outside in a pool of their own blood. He picked it up and held it closely.  
  
"Ashleigh......." 


	13. hospital adventure

Duo checked for a pulse and a wave of relief washed over him. Heero had already gone to get towels and the first aid kit. Wufei had gotten up and got Donna out of the door way so that they could carry Ashleigh into the house. The only one who hadn't gotten up was Chasity.  
  
"We have to get her to a doctor." Duo said franticly as he carried the body into the house, "Her body is still warm so i'm guessing that she was shot recently."  
  
"I'll go see if anyone is still around." Wufei quickly went out of the house and went to go look around the back yard for a suspect.  
  
Heero came back to the kitchen with the items and took a towel and put it on her wound.  
  
"She's lost too much blood." He said after a few moments.  
  
"I'm going to take her to a hospital." Duo started for the garage, but Heero tugged him aside before he reached it.  
  
"Keep your identity low. Who knows who is trying to kill the girls or even us, so keep a low profile." Heero told him in his usual manor, "We are switching houses ASAP. I'll notify you when we have reached it. I'll transport Deathscythe with Wing Zero so all you need to do is get to the house."  
  
"Alright." He agreed and ran off to the garage.  
  
* * *  
  
"Mr. Maxwell?"  
  
"Yes?" Duo stood up when the doctor walked into the waiting area.  
  
"The bullet did no damage and just barely missed her right lung. She is asleep right now and we are transferring her to a room. We want to keep her over night to see that she recovers enough and she will be free to go home tomorrow." He explained as he pushed his glasses up his nose, "Do you have any idea how this happened?"  
  
"No. One of her friends found her on the back patio this morning. Other than that we don't know." Another wave of relief washed over him when the doctor told him the news.  
  
The doctor left shortly after and Duo walked over to the phone. He dialed the house number and waited for someone to answer.  
  
"Hello?" Donna answered.  
  
"Is Heero there Donna?"  
  
"No he disappeared somewhere. How is Ashleigh doing? Is she okay?"  
  
"She's fine. The bullet just barely missed the right lung. They want to keep her overnight to see if she will recover."  
  
"That's a load off my chest. Heero told me that we are switching houses. We are going to the one in Florida."  
  
"Ah. My favorite one. Alright. See ya later." He gave a quick wave and hung up.  
  
Duo then called the privet line that was in the hangar.  
  
"Heero here."  
  
"Hey Hee-chan."  
  
"How many times do I have to tell you not to call me that Duo?"  
  
"Um....." Duo put a finger to his chin and looked at the ceiling, "591,642."  
  
"....."  
  
"Heero i've been thinking. Do you think that it would be safer for the girls if they stayed with Relena? I mean after what happened to Ashleigh. You're right the person who shot her could be after us and is trying to weaken our defenses by hurting them." Duo got a look of seriousness in his eyes and face.  
  
"For once in your life you actually thought of a good plan." Heero said smugly, "That is if Relena agrees to it."  
  
"Why wouldn't she? After all they are relatives. Besides who wants to see their Aunt die even if she is supposed to be over 300 years old. When was the last time she turned us down Heero?"  
  
"......."  
  
"My points exactly." Duo's cocky grin replaced his serious one in a split second.  
  
"Alright you talk to Relena." Heero then hung up.  
  
"What no good bye?" Duo looked at the receiver of the phone and shook his head.  
  
After calling Relena the doctor let Duo go see Ashleigh. The talk with Relena was not a pleasant either. She near about fainted when she heard that Ashleigh was shot. Relena opted to go down there, but it took a lot of persuading to keep her from going. She immediately said yes to the girls to stay with her. They were to go to her academy up in California with her.  
  
When Duo walked into Ashleigh's room he flinched when he saw the IV in her. He hated hospitals especially when one of his friends was in one. Duo walked over to her side and brushed a piece of stray hair away from her eyes.  
  
* * *  
  
Hours passed and soon it was dark out. Ashleigh hadn't woken up yet and they had taken her off the IV much to Duo's relief. Now he was standing out on the balcony looking up at space. He rested his arms on the railing of the balcony and sighed.  
  
'I really wish she would wake up. If she doesn't then we won't be able to leave and can't stand seeing her in here.' He kept his gaze on the sky not noticing the movement behind him.  
  
* * *  
  
Ashleigh woke up to have a light breeze cross her face.  
  
'What happened? Why am I here?' She thought to herself as she sat up, 'Ow! That's right....' She put her hand on the right side of her ribs, 'I walked out on to the patio this morning and then felt a searing pain on right side then passed out.' She took her gaze off of her side and to the open balcony door, 'Duo......'  
  
Ashleigh slowly got up and took the robe that was draped over the nearby chair and pulled it on her body and tied it. She quietly walked to the door and stood there and looked at Duo.  
  
'He looks so beautiful with the wind blowing his hair.' She stood there for a few moments and took in every thing about him.  
  
After a few moments she stepped out into the December night and came up behind him and wrapped her arms around his waist. It startled him and looked over his shoulder to see a brown mess of hair. She rested her head on his shoulder blade and sighed.  
  
"Thank you Duo."  
  
"For?"  
  
"Baka." She giggled and loosened her grip on him and turned him around, "For staying with me and getting me here. I really didn't pass out till I felt you hold me. I would have yelled, but the pain was too much that all I could do was lay there." Ashleigh wrapped her hands around his waist again and put her head on his chest.  
  
Duo put his arms around her and held her tight then whispered, "I thought I lost you today."  
  
"I'll never leave you Duo. Never unless you want me to. ACK!" She cried out when Duo picked her up.  
  
"You shouldn't be out of bed you know that." He grinned at her as she struggled, but stopped when she felt the pain that went trough her.  
  
"So. That won't stop me from anything. I'll get up and down as I please." She folded her arms over her chest as he put her on the bed and sat in the chair next to it.  
  
"Really. What if you hurt yourself more?" He looked at her in a sarcastic way from beneath his bangs.  
  
"That's my problem. Besides i'm not a klutz." She got up from the bed and sat on him.  
  
"Well looks like I can't keep you from doing what you want now can I?" He laughed as he tried to move her so that he wasn't eating her hair.  
  
After many failed attempts Dou finally gave up trying to move her and sat back in the chair. An idea then popped into his head. He opened his legs and Ashleigh fell onto the cushion of the chair. He put his arms around her and rested his chin on top of her head. After a few moments of awkward silence Duo decided to talk.  
  
"Ashleigh....."  
  
"Hm?"  
  
"We are moving to a different house, but..." He was hesitant to tell her the rest of his thought.  
  
"But?"  
  
"But we all decided that you and the girls are going to stay with Relena at her academy."  
  
"That's fine. You'll be able to visit right?" She leaned her head back to look at him.  
  
"Well that's where the problem is. Her academy is in California and the house we are going to is in Florida."  
  
Ashleigh abruptly turned around and looked at him her face full of disbelief. She scanned his face and found no signs of him joking, "You're not joking are you?"  
  
"No. We feel that it is the safest this way. Staying with Relena that is. We would change, but Heero already has the Gundams in Florida. As soon as Trowa and Quatra get back we are going to try our hardest to transfer to California. I promise you." He tried to persuade her as not to think that they were abandoning her and the girls.  
  
Ashleigh tried to look down, but Duo's hand caught her chin and made her look at him.  
  
"Ashleigh?" He scanned her face.  
  
Ashleigh just closed her eyes for a few moments then opened them again and her eyes were glossy. A tear rolled down her face as she looked into his colbot eyes. Duo immediately pulled her into a hug and put a hand on her head.  
  
"I'm so sorry Ashleigh." He apologized several times as he stroked her hair as she cried.  
  
They sat there for who knows how long and Ashleigh's tears subsided and she became quiet. Duo felt her muscles relax and realized that she was asleep. He carefully got up and put her on the bed. He covered her up and walked out of the room. He leaned against the wall next to the door and slid down it till he was sitting on the floor. Duo sat there with his face in his hands on his face for the next 20 mins.  
  
* * *  
  
RING - RING!!  
  
"Hello."  
  
"Hey Heero." Duo said solemnly with a tiny bit of cheer on his face.  
  
"I take it she didn't take it well."  
  
"Yea. At first she thought I was joking, but when she realized that I wasn't she got upset. She cried herself to sleep. It looked like someone ripped her heart out when she looked at me." Duo told him sadly the tiny bit of cheeriness disappearing.  
  
"The others don't mind except for, Charity?"  
  
"Chasity."  
  
"She refused to let go of my leg."  
  
That got Duo laughing. He cracked up so much that he practically fell off the chair he was sitting on.  
  
"Omera o Kuroso."  
  
"Alright, alright." Duo managed to choke out as he tried to suppress his laughing, "Don't need to put my life on the line. When is their flight?"  
  
"Tomorrow at 3pm. Relena said that she would meet them at the airport when they arrive"  
  
"Alright then see ya tomorrow." With that he hung up.  
  
Back up in Ashleigh's room Duo sat at the table in there with his laptop open (courtesy of Heero when they came to see Ashleigh). He just checked his e-mail and found a letter from Professor O (if I have the wrong person here tell me so I can fix it. I was never to familiar with the Drs. Pretty much the only one I know of is J. ^_^;). The letter read:  
  
Duo,  
  
We have been notified that there are currently 3 women staying with you. If these 3 are of no use to your purpose then dispose of them immediately.  
  
Professor O  
  
"What kind of shit are they trying to pull?" Duo scoffed as he shut down his laptop and closed it.  
  
Duo leaned back in his chair and put his hands behind his head before glancing at Ashleigh.  
  
'We don't mean to do this Ash, but I hope you will accept that it's all we can do to protect you' He got up and went to the chair next to the bed and kissed Ashleigh's forehead before settling in the chair and falling asleep. 


	14. school

It was 2:35pm and everyone was at the airport to see the girls off to their plane. Ashleigh was having her emotional breakdown, but trying her hardest to cope. It took several long hours to convince her that he would go see her as soon as he got the chance.  
  
When it was time to board the plane they did so quickly so Ashleigh could keep her remaining composure. She finally stopped crying when the plane took off. From then on the girls slept the rest of the trip.  
  
It was a two hour flight and after the plane landed Relena was waiting for them. They went out for dinner before going to the academy's dorms. They shared dorms with different people.  
  
"Are you going to be okay Ash?" Donna put a hand on her friend's shoulder as they entered the building.  
  
"I'll be fine Donna. I'm sure I can manage for a while." Ashleigh gave her a weak smile.  
  
"If you need anything drop on by. My dorm is 259." Donna hugged her and walked to her dorm room.  
  
Ashleigh sighed and slung her duffle bag over her shoulder before she paced herself to her dorm. When she got there she looked up at the room number and then at her slip of paper. Room 186. Ashleigh stuck her key in and opened the door. She poked her head in and looked around. Her roommate was not around.  
  
Ashleigh walked in and looked around briefly. She walked over by the phone and saw a picture and a note. Ashleigh picked it up and read it.  
  
Dear new roommate,  
  
I look forward to meeting you. Sorry I was not here to greet you, but the Director wanted to speak to me. Your room is the second on the right. Make yourself at home. Miss. Relena came by yesterday and had your room made for you.  
  
Sincerely,  
  
Trinity  
  
Ashleigh looked down at the table again and looked at the picture then picked it up. A small gasp came from her mouth when she looked at it. It was of her room mate and Duo. Duo looked 11yrs and she looked 9yrs old. Ashleigh pondered over the picture for a moment before setting it down again and started to her room.  
  
She opened it and it looked like a normal bedroom. There was a bed, dresser, closet, nightstand, lamp, stereo, an alarm clock, a desk, and a computer. Sheets were already on the bed and her uniform was already hung up in her closet. Ashleigh set her bag down on the bed and took her backpack off her back. She had her books and stuff from her time go with Duo and them and she brought the rest of her clothes and her stuff. Ashleigh then began the process of unpacking after she put in one of her cds.  
  
* * *  
  
Trinity walked into the dorm room and heard the faint sound of music in the air.  
  
"She must already be here." Trinity smiled and shut the door then made her way to Ashleigh's room.  
  
Trinity knocked on the door and recognized who the music was by.  
  
"Come in."  
  
Trinity opened the door as Ashleigh stood up from putting her clothes away.  
  
"Hello. You must be Trinity. I'm Ashleigh Berry." She put a real smile on her face for the first time that day.  
  
"Trinity Maxwell." She smiled back and shook her hand and looked at her curiously when Ashleigh began to waver.  
  
"M-Maxwell?" Ashleigh stuttered looking at her uncertainly.  
  
"Yes." Trinity eyed her to see if she was feeling okay, "Are you okay?"  
  
"Sorry....i'm fine." Ashleigh shook her head.  
  
"You like Linkin Park?"  
  
"Huh? I didn't know anyone else liked them. They are one of my favorite artist." Ashleigh blinked at her in shock.  
  
"I guess you could call me an oldies fan." Trinity scratched her head laughing then looked at Ashleigh's walls, "You draw?"  
  
"Oh, yes. This is my most recent drawing." Ashleigh went over and picked up her drawing of Heero and showed it to her.  
  
"Wow. Is he real?" Trinity gawked.  
  
"Yes. He was one of the five people I was staying with till they decided that my friends and I should come here because I was shot yesterday morning." Ashleigh put the picture down and put her hand on her wound, "Can I ask you something?"  
  
"Sure."  
  
"Who are the two people in the picture out by the phone?"  
  
"Come with me." Trinity walked out of the room and to the picture, "This is me and my older brother when I was 9 and he just turned 12. I haven't seen him since the day this picture was taken. His name is-"  
  
"Duo." Ashleigh finished for her, "I knew it had to be him."  
  
"You know my brother?" Trinity looked at her shocked.  
  
"Well, yes. He is another of the five that I stayed with. He's also my boyfriend." Ashleigh fidgeted with her shirt uncomfortably as she looked at the ground.  
  
"He's alive? I was told that he died 2yrs ago." Trinity was on the verge of fainting so she went and sat on the couch, "They told me that when he disappeared that he had died."  
  
"He is alive as could be. I didn't even know that he had a sister. I'm so going to paint Deathscythe pink the next time i'm near it." Ashleigh joked as she sat net to Trinity, "So i'm guessing that you are 12 -13 yrs old right now aren't you?"  
  
"13. My birthday was in October. How old are you?"  
  
"I'm turning 16 in June. My sister's birthday is October 13th."  
  
Trinity looked at Ashleigh funny.  
  
"What?" Ashleigh raised an eyebrow at her.  
  
"I wouldn't have thought that you were older than Duo."  
  
"I-i'm older than Duo?" Ashleigh hesitated for a moment her eyes blogging.  
  
"Yea. He was born August 17th."  
  
"Well that's a new record. I've have never dated a guy that was taller and younger than me. i'm used to older guys and shorter." Ashleigh laughed, "Actually the way he acts sometimes you would think he's 7yrs old. It's ridiculous. Do you know how many death threats he gets a day on average?"  
  
"How much?"  
  
"An average of 4 a day. That's not including the threats from me or others to cut off his braid. He causes a lot of havoc in peoples lives. One time when I asked what good channels there were on the TV he told me to give him the remote and I refused. He would reach for it then I would move it. It was the same thing again and again. Reach and miss. Reach and miss. I stood up and stuck it in my back pocket then he finally gave up and sat back and pouted. He was upset that he couldn't wrestle me for it."  
  
Trinity giggled at the thought of him automatically giving up and pouting.  
  
"Then I told him that I didn't care if he wrestles me for it. Before I finished my sentence he had tackled me to the ground and tried to role me over to get, but I just put my feet up to his chest and pushed up and rolled out from under him. The bad part of that though is he got the remote. Duo gloated for a few seconds before I tackled him and pinned down his wrists. He tried the same stunt on me that I did to him, but I just sat on his stomach and grabbed the remote. I jumped up and he rolled onto his stomach to try to get up but couldn't. I didn't want him to try again so I sat on his back." Ashleigh finished her tale by shrugging her shoulders and smiled, "An Wufei calls me a 'weak onna' when i've beaten his butt god knows how many times."  
  
"Man you must be strong to beat up a guy. Do you do any sports or athletics?"  
  
"I swim why?"  
  
"Just curious. Did you know we have a swim team here? It sucks, but it's fun none the less. I could show you the pool tomorrow along with the rest of the campus if you'd like."  
  
"That would be great. I don't want to get lost on my first day of classes."  
  
* * *  
  
Two days later.......  
  
"Hey Ash!" Chasity ran over to her new friend when it was lunch time.  
  
"Hi Chasity. How are you doing?" Ashleigh smiled at her and clutched her books to her chest.  
  
"I'm not sure that I comprehend with the uniform thing, but i'll live. Hey did you hear? There is going to be a dance here in a few weeks. It's going to be on Christmas Night."  
  
"No I didn't." Ashleigh looked at her before looking ahead then stopped, "Is that who I think it is? Uni-brow Dorothy Catalina?"  
  
"Oh my gosh it is. Who would have thought that she'd be going here." Chasity replied with a tone of disgust.  
  
"Not a Dorothy fan are you?" Ashleigh laughed at the look on her face when she shook her hed no, "Don't worry I had no liking to her either. To snooty for my liking."  
  
They both laughed.  
  
"So who is your room mate?" Ashleigh asked after they had both calmed down.  
  
"A girl named MeLi Wong. What about you?"  
  
"You're rooming with MeLi?"  
  
"You know her?" Chasity looked at Ashleigh in confusion.  
  
"Yea. Duo and I beat her and Wufei in a dance competition. She is the nicest girl here i've met so far. I'm rooming with a girl named Trinity Maxwell. Guess what. She's Duo's little sister. I was shocked to even find out that he had a sister."  
  
"Speaking of Duo. I see you're doing better. Not as depressed anymore."  
  
"No. He said he would come visit me when he got the chance, so i'm taking that and letting it go. I want to have fun not sit around and mope. What class do you have next?"  
  
"Home economics. You?"  
  
"Pacifism lecture next. I sear i'm either going to go crazy in that class or sleep the whole time."  
  
RING!!! RING!!!!!!  
  
"Hey i'll see ya at lunch." Chasity ran off to her next class.  
  
"Bye." Ashleigh waved and stood up.  
  
Days passed and Ashleigh or girls received no word from the guys. Ashleigh had sent Duo e-mails and no response to them. Then one day Relena came into Ashleigh's History class.  
  
"Excuse me Mrs. Norris, but may I speak to Ashleigh Berry for a moment? It is important."  
  
"Yes Miss. Peacecraft. Miss. Berry you are excused from the class for the rest of the day."  
  
"Thank you mame." Ashleigh gathered her stuff and gave a small curtsy before leaving with Relena.  
  
Outside the class room Relena led Ashleigh to her dorm where they would talk. As soon as they were seated and comfortable Ashleigh spoke up.  
  
"What did you need to talk to me about Relena?"  
  
"Ashleigh, it's about Duo."  
  
Ashleigh's face grew scared at what was about to be said.  
  
"What about him? Is he okay?"  
  
"I just receive word from Quatra that Deathscythe was destroyed and they can't find any sign of him. We think he's dead Ashleigh." 


	15. plans

Hey. Okay i'm over my writers block (probably noticed that when I posted 4 chapters at once). No Terry I haven't been reading Neko-yasha's fics. I like to put my own cliffhangers. Hmmm.......I'm going to have to read those now. Here are the standings for the auction:  
  
Trowa- $4,000,000 from Terry Yuy  
  
Quatra- $1490 from anime angle0  
  
Wufei- A mountain of pokey from Chara  
  
Heero- $50,000 from Childrunaway (you can't bribe me with Root Beer and cookies! You do that everytime i'm at your house!!!)  
  
Place your bets for these cute guys!!! I'm going to add something to go with the guys. Here is my sign that I thought of for this  
  
Come bid on the silent one Trowa Barton, the blond bunny (i'm thinking of putting him in a rabbit suit ^.^) Quatra Raberba Winner, sexist Wufei Chang, and the stotic prince Heero Yuy that come complete with Gundams!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Quatra: NNNNNNNNNNNOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!! Leave Sandrock out of this!! And DON'T put me in a bunny suit!!!!!  
  
Heero: If you lay a hand on Wing Zero i'm going to tear you limb from limb.  
  
--animeprincess1 lays a hand on Wing Zero and smiles innocently--  
  
animeprincess1: Oh you mean this Wing Zero. --grins evilly-- Hey Duo!  
  
Duo: Yeah? --pops head out from under animeprincess1's bed--  
  
animeprincess1: Want to paint Wing Zero pink?  
  
Duo: --looks at the tied up Heero and back to animeprincess1-- Sorry, but I value my life. Maybe i'll do it when someone bids on him.  
  
animeprincess1: Alright. -shrugs- You can go fly around in Deathscythe for a while. If you run off i'll have Hilde hunt you down along with Zoe, Lita, and Kome.  
  
Duo: Will do! -runs over to Deathscythe- Hey buddy! Lets go cause some terror.  
  
Quatra: Un-tie us Duo! Please!  
  
Duo: --puts finger to chin and looks at the sky thinking-- Um..........no thanks. I want dessert tonight.  
  
Wufei: Will you stop thinking with you stomach for once Maxwell and get over here and un-tie us!!  
  
--anmeprincess1 nods to Herminie who puts a spell on Wufei to shut him up--  
  
animeprincess1: Here's the next chapter.  
  
Duo: Woooohoooo! --flys around like a maniac--  
  
Childrunaway and Gir (Invader Zim): DANCIN LIKE A MONKEY!!! --dance like monkeys--  
  
--everyone sweatdrops--  
  
************************************************************************  
  
"D-d-dead? He can't be dead. He can't die. He just can't. Oh god my dreams are coming true except i'm not running through a mansion finding people dead and strewn everywhere." Ashleigh put her hands in her hair and gripped it at the roots, "The exact same thing happened with Trowa except they found him with amnesia. Wait a minute..."  
  
Ashleigh absent mindedly read the carpet for a moment before she shoot her head up and looked at Relena with tears in her eyes.  
  
"Do you think that there is some way I could get to L2?" She sniffed.  
  
"Yes. What are you planning?"  
  
"Nothing. I want to see if this was some type of distraction and he's with Hilde. Knowing the way his conniving little mind works that's where is most likely is. Can you book 2 seats on the next flight? Please do this for me Relena." Ashleigh clasped her hands together in front of her and gave Relena a pleading look, 'Great I picked up his puppy face.'  
  
"I'm sure I can arrange it. Who are you planning on taking with you?" Relena nodded at her request.  
  
"My room mate, Trinity. She has family there and i'm sure she would like to visit them. That's if she wants to." Ashleigh let out a light sigh of happiness as she leaned back in the chair.  
  
"Very well, but i'll only be able to get you out for up to 4 days of school."  
  
"That should be more than enough time." Ashleigh gave a light smile to her niece, "Do you think that the pool is open? I'd like to get some exercise."  
  
"I believe the team is practicing now. I'm sure they'll open a lane for you." Relena got up from the chair and saw Ashleigh to the door so she could go get her swimming gear, "Call me when you are ready and i'll take you down there."  
  
* * *  
  
"Excuse me Coach Forester, but may Miss Berry here use a lane to get some exercise?" Relena addressed the Coach as they approached her.  
  
"Yes you may. Ryan! Jason! Benjy! I want you to move to lane 3." She called out to three boys who were waiting for further instructions on what to do for practice, "You may use Lane 1 Miss. Berry."  
  
Ashleigh gave her a nod and walked over to the lane. She glanced at the boys as she passed them. They gave her smiles and nods, which she retaliated right back with as much enthusiasm as she could. When Ashleigh reached her lane she placed her towel on a nearby chair and removed her sandals and sports pants to reveal her black and purple swimming suit (full piece other wise it wouldn't be a racing suit ^.~). She stretched for a minute and put on her swim cap and goggles before diving in.  
  
After Ashleigh had done 500yds (20 laps) she stopped and took a breather. When she looked up she saw the coach standing above her lane. She was staring at her in absolute shock.  
  
"Excuse me for interrupting, but how long have you been swimming in your life time?"  
  
"4 yrs. Why?" Ashleigh gave a confused glance at her.  
  
"I was watching you and you are the best swimmer i've ever seen. What is your time in the 50 freestyle (2 laps)?"  
  
"29.53 seconds and 1 minute 18 seconds for 100 free (4 laps)."  
  
"Would you like to join the team?" The coach knelt down next to the edge of the pool.  
  
"Sure, but i'm planning on leaving for 4 days sometime this week."  
  
"Very well, but be sure to be back before the 20th. We have a meet that day and we could really use your help."  
  
"Sure thing. Do want me to start practice today? I mean i'm used to certain work outs each day and I pretty much go by that." Ashleigh was relieved when the Coach gave her a nod and she finished with her workout.  
  
* * *  
  
"Hey Donna!" Chasity walked up to her other new friend.  
  
"Hey Chas. Have you seen Ashleigh? She had to leave during history and haven't seen her since." Donna turned around to greet her friend.  
  
"No I haven't. Did you see the news?" Chasity's face went sad after speaking those words.  
  
"No I didn't. What happened?"  
  
"Deathscythe blew up. That means Duo is probably dead. Heck for all we know he is dead. I'm just curious why the guys haven't contacted us yet. They are way over do." The two started to walk back to the dorms.  
  
"Ashleigh isn't going to take this news so well. We're going to have another crying fest now." Donna sighed as they entered the building, "If you thought that the last one was bad just wait for this one. It's not going to be pretty."  
  
They entered the elevator and rode it to Donna's floor. They walked down the hallway and turned the corner and stopped in their tracks. Ashleigh was crouching next to Donna's door crying. The two quickly ran to their friend and crouched down next to her.  
  
"Ashleigh? Are you okay?" Donna asked worriedly as she put a hand on her shoulder.  
  
"I'm guessing you heard." She sobbed out, "I don't believe it. Duo can't die. He thinks he is death. Death can't die can he?"  
  
"Lets go inside Ashleigh." Chasity helped Ashleigh up and walked into the dorm when Donna opened it.  
  
They walked in and Donna's roommate was there sitting on the couch drinking some tea. Chasity got a disgusted look on her face.  
  
"Can we talk to her in your room Donna? Ash and I don't care to much about Dorothy Catalina. In fact we despise her." Chasity whispered to Donna.  
  
"Yes. She can be a real witch sometimes." Donna walked to her room, but was stopped by Dorothy.  
  
"Good afternoon Donna. Who are your friends?" Dorothy stood up and set her tea cup, "I'm Dorothy Catalina."  
  
"We know who you are. Now if you'll excuse us." Chasity shot a death glare at her.  
  
"Touché. Your friends are exactly like you Donna. I don't think that this school can handle 3 of you." Dorothy gave then a cocky smirk and placed her hands on her hips.  
  
"Cram it Dorothy or i'll knock your teeth out." Ashleigh grumbled angrily sending death glare at her too, "I'm not in the mood for your cocky attitude. Why don't you go back to Romefeller and leave us alone (a/n: I don't know that much about Dorothy so i'm making things up about her.)."  
  
Dorothy looked at her dumbfounded.  
  
"We know more about you than you think uni-brow. I'm going through a tough moment now and I would appreciate it if you would keep your mouth closed and leave us alone." Ashleigh then stuck her right arm behind her back and grasped her wrist before turning heel to Donna's room.  
  
Donna and Chasity were a little hesitant in following Ashleigh before they followed her. When they walked in the found Ashleigh sitting on the bed taking deep breaths with her arm still behind her back.  
  
"Ashleigh?" Chasity spoke up after a few moments of silence.  
  
"Can I punch your wall Donna?" Ashleigh asked her voice was still angry and eyes were still closed.  
  
"Sure. If you make a hole make sure you give me something to cover it up with."  
  
"I'll give you a drawing." She answered in a monotone as she opened her eyes and stood up.  
  
Ashleigh looked around the room to find where the best place was to put one of her pictures. She knew she was going to put a hole in the wall. Ashleigh stood looking at the wall that was between Donna's computer and window. Ashleigh then punched the wall and made a pretty good-sized hole.  
  
"This is too much for me." Ashleigh looked at her hand which was still in the hole, "First I get word from Relena that Duo might be dead, then I join the swim team here, then little miss snotty has to go and get me mad. She's lucky I suppressed my anger other wise she'd be on her way to a hospital by now. My arm is not happy."  
  
"What do you mean?" Chasity looked at Ashleigh startled.  
  
Ashleigh pulled her hand out and looked at her knuckles. They were bleeding, but she didn't care. The pain didn't faze her, "My right arm is possessed. Whenever I get angry it get's a mind of it's own and I lose control. I've already beaten the crap out of a girl who had the guts to call me whore and she ended up with a broke nose and most likely broken ribs. Then when I first met Relena she got me really pissed off that I quickly left and passed out on the way to my room. The voices in my head were telling me to hurt her, but I couldn't hurt my own niece. At least this time the voices aren't here other wise you'd see me on the floor right now." Ashleigh gave a slight chuckle before sitting back down.  
  
Only one word could describe what Donna and Chasity were feeling right now; scared. Ashleigh looked really scary when she was like this.  
  
"I'm leaving for L2 tomorrow." Ashleigh spoke after some of her anger drained.  
  
"Where is L2?" Donna asked puzzled (I remind you she wasn't a Gundam Wing fan in the 21st century).  
  
"In space. There are colonies up there and the guys were born on these colonies." Chasity explained to her.  
  
Ashleigh rummaged through her bag and pulled out a book, "Here. Educate yourself. This is one of my Gundam Wing mangas. It has everything you need to know about them. I'll leave my other ones here for you to read. If you hadn't noticed they are of different ethnic groups."  
  
"Yea Heero is Japanese, Duo American, Trowa African (I think), Quatra Arabian, and Wufei Chinese. That book right there tells you about their pasts." Chasity added.  
  
"Okay. Who haven't I met? Quatra and Trowa?" Donna looked up from the book and to Ashleigh.  
  
"Right. Quatra is really polite and Trowa is quiet. He will talk occasionally, but not very often. He speaks a language that only the guys can seem to translate. I think it's dot language." Ashleigh smiled and scratched the back of her head.  
  
"Hey at least she's smiling again. Ashleigh, what are you going to do on L2?" Donna laughed.  
  
"I'm going to see Hilde."  
  
"I see where you are going with that." Chasity understood her reasoning.  
  
"Who is Hilde?"  
  
"From what I know she was an OZ solider and now runs a scrap heap or whatever you want to call it. She is a friend of Duo's."  
  
"Yea a friend with a crush." Chasity put in her two sense.  
  
"Whatever." Ashleigh waved her off and went back to the topic, "See in the mangna he disappears and is working undercover at Hilde's scrap heap. I have a feeling that he is hiding out there. I'm going to test out my theory by going there for a few days. I'm having Trinity come with me for three reasons. 1) She knows the layout of L2, 2) She can help me with the flight seeing as I haven't been in space before, and 3) I figure she'll what to see big brother again."  
  
"Well I wish you the best of luck Ash. Just be safe and take care of yourself. Also, yell at Duo for not contacting us if your theory is correct." Chasity gave a slight bow as she stood up, "Sorry to have to ditch ya, but I have homework that is due tomorrow."  
  
"Bye Chasity." Ashleigh and Donna waved as she exited the room.  
  
"I'm afraid I must be going too Donna. I have to get packed and talk to Trinity. I'll call you when I get to L2. Promise." Ashleigh gathered her bag and stood up also.  
  
"Alright. Bring me back something." Donna hugged her friend and showed her to the door.  
  
"Will do. Have fun." Ashleigh gave her a slight bow before leaving, "I'll bring over those books before I leave tomorrow, k?"  
  
"Alright."  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Okay, well that is my new chapter. Thanks all for the reviews. There is total of 20 I think. I really feel loved now. Don't forget to bet on the guys. Also I need you to vote for couples. Here are your choices:  
  
Heero/ Chasity, Trinity, or Donna  
  
Trowa/ Chasity, Trinity, or Donna  
  
Quatra/ Chasity, Trinity, or Donna  
  
I've already got someone for Wufei. Vote!!!!!! Bet!!!!!!! Ja ne!  
  
animeprincess1 


	16. flight and finding the so called dead on...

Ashleigh walked around campus of the dorms thinking on how she was going to survive this trip. Yes she has never been in space before, but with the updates in technology it should be like flying in an airplane right? This and many questions plagued her head along with one that really stuck out. Was Duo really dead?  
  
All the evidence pointed in that direction. On TV it showed Deathscythe actually blowing up in space. This was pushing Ashleigh on the edge. The edge of what, no one knows. Insanity? Sorrow? Mourning? Or was it heartbreak?  
  
Ashleigh sat down on a bench having changed into her black leather pants, a red t-shirt, and on top of her shirt she wore the black jacked that Duo gave to her before her flight. Basically she looked like Duo just without the 3-meter braid and colbot eyes. She leaned back and sighed.  
  
"Where are you?" She whispered.  
  
"Excuse me?"  
  
Ashleigh jerked her head up right and looked at the person who had spoken. It was a tall boy with brown hair and brown eyes.  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"I noticed that you weren't looking do well. Are you feeling alright?" He asked sitting down next to her.  
  
"Yes. Thank you. I'm just going through a tough time right now." She gave him a weak smile before looking at the sky.  
  
"My name is Benjy Mathews."  
  
"Ashleigh Berry." She turned her head to look at Benjy, "You look familiar." Ashleigh looked over him, "Oh yea. You're one of the guys Ms. Forester had move so I could workout." Ashleigh turned to look at the sky again.  
  
"Yes. I noticed you are a very skilled swimmer." He leaned back and looked at the sky also.  
  
"I've been swimming for 4yrs. It's no biggy. Sorry. I'm not in the best of moods today. I found out that one of my close friends may have died today."  
  
"I understand. One of my friends did also. He came here for about 3 weeks before he had to leave. I kept in touch with him for a while, but about a week ago he stopped writing. The last letter he wrote to me was telling me about his new girlfriend. I forget her name, but I feel really bad for her. He told me that if I ever met her that he wants me to watch out for her if something happened to him. I'm going to try to find her in my spare time."  
  
Ashleigh was now looking at him in confusion. 'Is this guy talking about Duo?' She thought to herself.  
  
"What was your friend's name?" She spoke up after a few moments of silence.  
  
"Duo Maxwell. Let me tell you he was one of the most popular guys that came here. He had a fan club and everything." He chuckled before looking at her.  
  
"Anno.....I'm curious. What exactly did he say about his girlfriend?" Ashleigh fiddled with the end of the jacket as she looked down at it.  
  
"He said that she was the best person in the entire universe. She had brown curly hair, blue-gray eyes, about 3 inches shorter than him and he is tall. 5'11 I think. She has a personality that no one can seem to resist when she is in a good mood, but when she is mad stay out of her way. Duo told me that she beat the crap out of this girl who decided to call her a whore and got a little frisky with him. I've wanted to meet her. He told me that there is one way to identify her."  
  
"How?"  
  
"By her right hand. I guess there is a ring that she wears on her pinky and almost never takes off."  
  
Ashleigh looked down at her right pinky. 'He told all of that about me? Now I have to find him. Oh god Duo please be alive.' Ashleigh closed her eyes and clinched her fists before standing up.  
  
"I'm sorry, but I have to leave. I'm leaving tomorrow and need to finish packing. It was nice meeting you Benjy. I'll tell Duo hi for you when I find him." Ashleigh shook his hand and took off in a run.  
  
Benjy looked at her dumbfounded.  
  
"By the way," Ashleigh stopped and turned to him, "I am Duo's girlfriend. I'm glad that he has great trust in you to take care of me, but he is not dead and I know it. He would never leave me alone like this." She then turned around and took off.  
  
"If you are Duo's girlfriend then how did you meet?!" Benjy ran after her and stopped about 150yds away from her.  
  
"I fell on top of him." She then took off inside of the building.  
  
"She is Duo's girlfriend." Benjy whispered in disbelief that she had been here all along.  
  
* * *  
  
The next day at the airport.................  
  
"Domo arigato Relena." Ashleigh hugged Relena as they boarded the plane to L2.  
  
"Ja ne Ashleigh! Trinity!" Relena waved as they boarded.  
  
"Thank you for coming with me Trinity." Ashleigh said a little shakily as they took their seats.  
  
"You're welcome. It feels good to be out of school again and to be going home again." Trinity looked at Ashleigh who looked a little sick, "Daijoubu Ashleigh?"  
  
"Yes just a little scared." Ashleigh fiddled with the zipper on her jacket from Duo, "Actually really scared. Are you sure that it is just like flying in a regular airplane?"  
  
"Yes. We won't be leaving the Earth's atmosphere for about an hour. I'll tell you when we are going to in space."  
  
"Alright." Ashleigh sighed as she leaned back in her seat.  
  
"You look really tired Ashleigh. Did you sleep at all last night?" A worried looked crossed Trinity's face.  
  
"Yes, but only for a couple hours." Ashleigh yawned, "I think i'm going to take a nap."  
  
Then in a snap she was asleep and the plane took off. Ashleigh slept the whole trip, but abruptly woke up when they were about 30mins from L2.  
  
"Are you okay Ashleigh?" Trinity put a hand on Ashleigh's arm to find her shaking.  
  
"Not again." Ashleigh leaned over like she was going to be sick.  
  
"Excuse me stewardess. Can we get a flight sickness bag?" Trinity asked as the stewardess walked by.  
  
"Yes mame."  
  
She shortly returned and Trinity gave the bag to Ashleigh. Ashleigh got sick and headed to the restrooms. As she walked down the aisle she didn't notice the set of eyes that followed her.  
  
* * *  
  
Ashleigh and Trinity walked off the shuttle platform and Ashleigh immediately sat back down in some waiting chairs.  
  
"It's a good thing i'm not claustrophobic or I would have gone crazy in there." Ashleigh put her face in her hands as her stomach tried to settle.  
  
Trinity sat down next to her and rubbed her back. After a few moments Ashleigh sat back up and picked up her carry on.  
  
"We'd better go get our stuff and check into the hotel." Ashleigh said warily, "But first I need to stop by the bathroom." Ashleigh started walking to the restrooms.  
  
"Okay. I'll meet you right over there." Trinity pointed over by a food stand.  
  
"Alright." Ashleigh took off to her destination.  
  
As Ashleigh walked she had no idea that the person who was watching her on the plane was following her. Ashleigh walked out of the restroom relieved that the last wave of flying sickness was gone. As she was walking she was pulled in to a empty walk way and a hand clasped over her mouth.  
  
"Don't yell." The figure told her in a quiet voice.  
  
Ashleigh elbowed the person in the stomach and spun around to see who the person was.  
  
"Dammit Trowa don't do that!" Ashleigh yelled at him as he held his injured stomach.  
  
"What are you doing here?" He asked after most of the pain went away.  
  
"I came here looking for Duo." She said sheepishly as she looked at her feet once again fiddling with the zipped of the jacket.  
  
"Duo is dead Ashleigh. I would have thought that you knew that."  
  
"He might not be. I came here cause I might know where he is." She then looked up at him, "What are you doing here?"  
  
"......."  
  
"I don't understand dot language Trowa." She put her hands on her hips and glared at him.  
  
"Relena told Quatra what you were doing and he had me come here to take you back to the academy." He looked at her with his visible eye, "He didn't want you to get hurt again."  
  
"Figures you guys would find out about that. Look I could have protected myself this time. Duo kind of left something in his jacket when he gave it to me." She pulled back the jacket to show the gun he had left in there.  
  
"After the near incident with Heero he gave you a gun?!" Trowa shook his head as he sighed.  
  
"Hey just to let you know Heero and I made up. I'm not trigger happy anymore thank you very much." She folded her arms over her chest and looked out into the crowd, "Shit! I forgot about Trinity." Ashleigh ran out of the walkway.  
  
Trowa grabbed his discarded bag and went after her. He easily caught up with her at a food vendor. He once again startled her when he tapped her on the shoulder.  
  
"Trowa! Don't do that!" She glared at him.  
  
"Then don't take off like that." He shrugged and looked at Trinity.  
  
Trinity looked at him with stars in her eyes. Trowa raised his eyebrow at her.  
  
"You chose Duo over him?! Are you crazy Ashleigh?!" Trinity looked at Ashleigh with disbelief.  
  
Trowa looked at Ashleigh. Ashleigh sighed and shook her head.  
  
"Yes I chose Duo over him. Trowa this is Trinity Maxwell, Duo's little sister. Trinity this is Trowa Barton. He is another one of the guys I stayed with." Ashleigh shrugged as she started to the baggage claim.  
  
After they had collected their luggage they started off to the hotel. Of course Trowa being Trowa stayed quiet the whole way and blocked out the questions Trinity was asking. When they got to the hotel Trowa got a room next to Ashleigh and Trinity's. Before Ashleigh walked into the room Trowa pulled her aside.  
  
"How old is she?" He asked skeptically.  
  
"13. Why?"  
  
"Isn't she a little young to be out here? Especially during the war?"  
  
"Look she hasn't been out of that school since she was 9yrs old. I think she needs to get out. Besides she helped me calm down on the flight."  
  
"Is she anything like Duo?"  
  
"No. We're going to be leaving in 20mins can you be ready to leave since you are now my personal 'bodyguard'?" She said sarcastically.  
  
"I'm already ready." He went into his room and shut the door.  
  
"Whatever." She sighed and went into her own room.  
  
* * *  
  
Trinity, Trowa, and Ashleigh walked down the street to the scrap heap where Ashleigh thought Duo was.  
  
"Ashleigh. Who exactly owns this scrap heap?" Trinity asked giving up on talking to Trowa.  
  
"Her name is Hilde Shubeiker." She told Trinity then turned to Trowa, "According to my comic books he should have met up with her by now."  
  
"......."  
  
"Translation please." Ashleigh glared at him.  
  
"Let's hope you're right." He mumbled.  
  
The trio turned the corner and walked in the gates to the scrap heap. As they were walking and unexpected truck backed up rather quickly and just about hit the three. Trowa grabbed Ashleigh's wrist, but before he could reach Trinity's someone else knocked her out of the way and Trowa pulled Ashleigh out of the way.  
  
"Watch where you are going Fred!" They guy who got Trinity out of the yelled as he helped her up, "Sorry about that babe." He quickly went to the truck and talked to the driver.  
  
"Are you okay Trinity?" Ashleigh ran over to her and Trowa walked.  
  
"I'm fine. That guy really needs to watch where he was going." Trinity scowled as they started to walk to the office.  
  
The guy looked over from where he was talking to 'Fred' to see the girl he got out of the way joined by two others; a boy and a girl. 'Trowa' He thought to himself before going into the warehouse.  
  
* * *  
  
"Good Afternoon. May I help you?" Hilde greeted when Trowa, Trinity, and Ashleigh walked in.  
  
"Yes. We are looking for a Duo Maxwell. We have reasons to believe that he is here." Ashleigh said politely.  
  
'Shit. They found him.' "I'm sorry, but who?" She put on a face of confusion.  
  
"Duo Maxwell."  
  
"I'm sorry, but there is no one here by that name."  
  
Ashleigh's hopes fell at her words. She felt like crying right there, but kept it welled up inside of her.  
  
"Thank you. Sorry for disturbing you." Ashleigh told her with pain in her voice and a look of hurt in her eyes as she turned and walked out of the building.  
  
Trinity and Trowa followed her out. Ashleigh went and sat on a piece of metal and put her hands on her face and began to cry. Trinity and Trowa sat on either side of her. Trinity put her arm around her friend and comforted her.  
  
"We had our hope up to high Ash. We knew that this could have happened." Trinity told her in as soothing way as she could.  
  
"I can't believe he is gone. He is really gone." She choked out, "Can you guys let me be for a few minutes?" She looked up at them.  
  
"Sure." Trinity gave her a slight pat on the back as she and Trowa stood up and went outside the gates.  
  
Ashleigh sat there crying for about 5 more minutes then she just sat there staring at the ground with tears staining her cheeks. She would let out a sob every now and then go back to staring at the ground.  
  
"What cha crying for?" Someone asked from behind her.  
  
"Please leave me alone." She said breaking out into another sob.  
  
"Sorry I can't let anyone who sits in the middle of a scrap heap crying alone." He sat down next to her, "You look like you just found out someone died."  
  
"I just did." She put her hands in her hair and continued to look at the ground.  
  
"Sorry about that. Who was it? Mother, father, family member, friend?"  
  
"My boyfriend. I came here hoping to find him, but I was wrong to even think that he was here." Ashleigh took her hands out of her hair and folded them in her lap still looking at the ground.  
  
"I see. What happened to your friends that came in here with you?"  
  
"I asked them to leave. I wanted to be alone for a while."  
  
"I can understand that. I was like that for a while when my girlfriend was shot."  
  
This sparked Ashleigh's attention.  
  
"I was scared to high heaven that she was dead when her friend found her on our back patio. She pulled through though. If she died I don't know what I would do."  
  
Ashleigh looked up at the guy. He wore a black hat that had "Cart" written on it, a red shirt and a pair of faded blue jeans. Ashleigh stared at him for a moment in complete shock. He looked at her and saw the shock in her eyes. He raised an eyebrow at her then toppled over when she tackled him.  
  
"Oh god Duo!" She cried out as she tackled him.  
  
"Whoa there a minute." He cried out as she sat on his stomach, "Who are you?"  
  
Ashleigh sat there staring into his eyes and not answering his question. When he looked at her awkward she unzipped her jacket and lifted up her shirt to where you could see her bandage from her wound.  
  
"A-ashleigh?!" He stared at her in disbelief, "What are you doing here?!"  
  
"I told you already. Looking for you." She choked out in happiness as she stood up and helped him up, "Why in the hell didn't you tell anyone you were alive?!" She demanded, "I was so fucking worried along with everyone else."  
  
"I couldn't. There are people out there looking for me. If I sent out any type of transmission then they would find me. All five of us are supposed to be laying low for now." He explained to her.  
  
Ashleigh let the anger flow out of her before she hugged him, "I had thought that you were gone. Quatra called Relena and Relena told me. I had her arrange to have me and my friend transported up here. Then I found out that Trowa was sent by Quatra to take me back because he didn't want me hurt again." Ashleigh then pulled away and reached into the jacket, "You forgot this." She pulled out the gun and handed it to him.  
  
"So that's what I did with it." He scratched his head and laughed, "I've been looking for this for months."  
  
Ashleigh just stared at him, "You mean I found a gun you were looking for in a split second and you've been searching for months? Why not just dye your hair blond? It would fit with the blond moments you have."  
  
"I resent that." He put his gun back in her jacket and folded his arms over his chest and looked at the sky pouting.  
  
"Will you stop that look? I had to use it on Relena just to get here okay." She laughed and took his hat then took off running towards the gate.  
  
"Hey get back here with that!" He ran after her.  
  
Duo caught up with her at the gate and pinned her to the wall by her wrist.  
  
"Now are you going to hand it over or do I have to force it out of you?" He looked at her mischievously.  
  
"Hey Trin!" Ashleigh yelled.  
  
"Yeah?" She poked her head around the corner.  
  
"Catch!" Ashleigh threw the hat as best as she could to Trinity who caught it, "Now run!" Ashleigh laughed.  
  
"You can be a pain sometimes." Duo rolled his eyes at Ashleigh.  
  
"So can you." She giggled then yelled, "Take it back to the hotel Trin!"  
  
Trinity and took off to the hotel and Trowa followed totally oblivious to what was going on.  
  
Duo sighed and let Ashleigh go knowing that he wasn't getting his hat back anytime soon.  
  
"Oh well. I'll just go get my other one later." He said leaning against the wall then looked at Ashleigh, "I'm guessing the girl that I had to knock out of the way earlier was Trin."  
  
"Yep. Trowa would have gotten her too, but you got there first." Ashleigh leaned against him, "Benjy says Hi."  
  
"I see you meet Benjy."  
  
"No ya think? I was sitting outside last night and he came up and talked to me. He seems to be a good friend if you trust him so much to take care of me."  
  
"Yea. He was the one who saved me from all the girls."  
  
There was a moment of silence before someone spoke up, "I made the swim team there. I'm actually the fastest one."  
  
"That's good. Maybe it will help your side get better."  
  
"Maybe you should go back to school."  
  
"NNNNOOOOOOO!!!!!!! Not you too!" He sprawled up against the wall.  
  
"I'll just drag ya to Saint Gabriels again and put you through the torture of the pacifism class."  
  
"Oh hell no! You are NOT getting me back into that class!" Duo stared down at her and Ashleigh glared back at him.  
  
"Fine."  
  
"Fine."  
  
"I have a surprise for you."  
  
"What?"  
  
"Can't tell you other wise it wouldn't be a surprise."  
  
"Is it a new Deathscythe?"  
  
"Do I look like i'm made of money?"  
  
"Anno........."  
  
"You answer that you will regret it." She poked him in the chest and then went to her purse and dug around in it before pulling out a piece of paper and a pen. She wrote something on it and handed to him, "Here is where we are staying. Come by tonight if you can, K?"  
  
"Alright."  
  
"I'd better get going so that Trowa and Trin don't start worrying about me." She gave him a hug and a kiss then left.  
  
"See ya laters!" 


	17. He comes for a visit

Hey people!!!! I'm not going to be the one to announce the bets today, honestly i'm letting someone else take over my job for this chapter cause i'm *yawn* all tuckered out. So i'm going to hand it over to Zoe. Have fun Zoe.  
  
--animeprincess1 cuddles up next to Duo on the couch under her bed and falls asleep--  
  
Zoe: Okay here are the bets thus far:  
  
Trowa- $4,000,000 from Terry Yuy  
  
Quatra- $1490 from anime angle0  
  
Wufei- A mountain of pokey from Chara  
  
Heero- $50,000 from Childrunaway  
  
Here are the votes for couples  
  
( ) How many votes for each person  
  
Heero/ Chasity(1), Trinity(1), Donna(0)  
  
Trowa/ Chasity(0), Trinity(1), Donna(1)  
  
Quatra/ Chasity(1), Trinity(0), Donna(1)  
  
Come on people. You don't really hate animeprincess1 that much do you?  
  
Wufei: YES! Hate the onnas!!  
  
Zoe: --gags Wufei-- Be grateful that we let you shower jerk.  
  
Wufei: Mumf!! --glares at Zoe--  
  
Quatra: Excuse me Miss. Izuimi?  
  
Zoe: Yes Blond Bunny. --giggles--  
  
Quatra: Don't you think that Heero is taking too long in the shower? He has been in there for over two hours and I would really like to get cleaned up. All this struggling has got a bad body odor to it.  
  
Zoe: That is a little odd. Childrunaway go and check on Heero.  
  
Childrunaway: --turns chibi-- Yippy! HHHHHEEEEEEEEEEERRRRRROOOOO!!!! I'm coming in!!  
  
Gir: Me too!!  
  
Zoe: --sweatdrops-- Okay. Where does animeprincess1 meet all these strange people?  
  
animeprincess1's friends: School!! Me choca esquela!! (I hate school!!)  
  
Zoe: Well there is nothing else to say right now so-  
  
Childrunaway: --bursts into room-- Heero has escaped!!  
  
Zoe: Smita!!!! --runs to under animeprincess1's bed-- Where is Inuyasha?  
  
Duo: Shush!!!! She's sleeping. --strokes animeprincess1's hair-- He's in his room.  
  
Zoe: --bursts into Inuyasha's room-- Inuyasha!  
  
Inuyasha: I didn't do it!!!  
  
Zoe: --blinks at him-- Didn't do what?  
  
Inuyasha: Nothing. What do you need?  
  
Zoe: Heero has escaped and we need you to hunt him down.  
  
Inuyasha: I'm on it. I just need something that smells like him.  
  
Zoe: Be right back. --runs out of the room and comes back with Chibi Childrunaway-- Will she work. She hangs on him all the time.  
  
Inu: Sure --gets a wif of her then backs up with his nose plugged-- Woooooohhhoooo!! When was the last time she bathed.  
  
Chibi CR: Yesterday. --folds arms and pouts-- I do not stink doggie.  
  
Inu: Why you! --glares at Chibi CR--  
  
Chibi CR: GIR!!!! Bite the bad doggie!!!!  
  
--Gir bites Inuyasha on the leg and get hurled across the room--  
  
Gir: WWWWHHHHHEEEEEEEEE!!!!  
  
Zoe: --shakes head-- Just go find Heero Inu-chan.  
  
--Inuyasha grumbles and takes off--  
  
Zoe: Sorry for the inconvenience. We'll try to find Heero ASAP. Enjoy the next chapter.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Trinity sat restlessly in her chair staring out the window.  
  
"Are you sure he'll come?" She asked nervously.  
  
"Are you really that worried that he forgot about you?" Ashleigh looked at her upside down since she was lying on a bed on her back with her head hanging off of it.  
  
"What if he doesn't? What if he got amnesia or something and totally forgot about me?"  
  
"Look he remembers the Maxwell Massacre and he was, what 7-8 yrs old. I don't even remember my past that well, but I still have images planted in my head. Chill okay. I haven't seen anyone like this since, well, me this morning." Ashleigh looked back at the TV and watched a show about the 20th century, "I thought i'd actually spend my time watching something educational voluntarily." She chuckled then rolled off the bed when there was a knock at the door.  
  
Ashleigh looked through the spy hole and smiled, "He decided to come. What a surprise." She looked back at the anxious Trinity and smiled at her reassuringly before opening the door. Ashleigh was greeted with a glomp from Duo.  
  
"ACK!!" Ashleigh managed to get out before Duo took her to the ground, "You do know you are heavier than you look." She gave him a playful glare, before pushing the door shut with her foot, luckily he had glomped her out of the path of the door.  
  
"Yeah well. What do ya expect i'm a human vacuum when it comes to food. I put on the weight, but it doesn't show." He shrugged as he got off of her and helped her up.  
  
"Maybe you should be a subspace vacuum instead of a human vacuum. Where does all that food go? Right into your blood stream to boost your metabolism or do you have a subspace stomach?"  
  
"I'll go with the subspace stomach. Basically I don't care where it goes just as long as I get fed." He patted his stomach and grinned, "So what did you want to see me about?"  
  
"I wanted to give you your surprise." Ashleigh dragged him into the actual room and not the door area, "Here she is." Ashleigh slapped her hands at her side.  
  
"You're giving me another girl?" He looked down at Ashleigh from the corner of his eye.  
  
"No baka!!" She swatted at him, "Look at her. Does she look familiar to you, besides from earlier."  
  
Duo put a hand to his chin and looked over Trinity while making mental notes in his head.  
  
'Chestnut hair, colbot eyes, about 12-14yrs, looks like little sister that haven't seen in a few years.' He then looked at the locket that was hanging around her neck, "Can I see that?" He pointed to her locket.  
  
"Sure." She said hesitantly as she took it off and handed it to him.  
  
Duo opened the locket and found a picture of him and Trinity.  
  
"Yep. I know her." He clicked the locket shut and handed it back to her, "I was wondering where you disappeared to Trinity. Are your siblings like that Ash? Disappear without telling you where?"  
  
"No. I don't keep track of my brothers and sisters. What do you mean disappeared? She has been at Saint Gabriels for what 3yrs now." Then a shocked look crossed her, "Not even when you went there for 3 weeks you didn't know she was there?!"  
  
"When Duo and I separated after the massacre I was adopted. When we met up again when I was 9 I refused to leave him. My adopted parents didn't like the fact that a 9yr old would be living alone with a 12yr old and so they sent me to Saint Gabriels and I have been there for 3yrs now. I had no way of contacting Duo after that."  
  
"How could I know if she was there? I was on a mission with Quatra and Heero."  
  
"That's true he was." Ashleigh sat on the bed cross-legged and Duo took her abandoned chair.  
  
"I did hear about a new kid that had long hair once then I heard he totally disappeared with out a trace as did two others. I'm guessing that was you three. How many of you are there? 4? I've heard about Heero a lot from Relena."  
  
"Figures." Duo and Ashleigh sighed.  
  
Trinity blinked at them in confusion.  
  
"Actually there are five of them total. The only one you haven't heard about is Wufei." Ashleigh stood up and went to her drawing portfolio (Now why would she bring that?).  
  
She pulled out 5 pieces of paper and walked back over to them then handed them to Trinity, "These are individual portraits of them all. You've already seen the ones of Duo and Heero since I keep those two on my wall. That is Trowa, then Quatra Winner, and Wufei Chang."  
  
"The Quatra Winner? You are so lucky to know him let alone work with him." Trinity gawked.  
  
"Yea well, it does have it's advantages." Duo scratched the back of his neck.  
  
"Yea since you really don't have a place to stay in you just live with him. In other words free shelter and free food." Ashleigh rolled her eyes, "I stayed with them because I....um......"  
  
Ashleigh wasn't sure if she should tell Trinity that she was from the past or not and looked at Duo for advice. When she did all she got from him was a shrug. Ashleigh sighed and hung her head.  
  
"I think I know why." Trinity snickered.  
  
Ashleigh looked at her dreading what she would say.  
  
"You like him. I have a feeling you like all of them"  
  
"NO! Quatra, Trowa, Heero and Wufei are like brothers to me. Wufei does remind me of my brother Ian though. He is someone I can fight with." Ashleigh looked at her unbelievably.  
  
"Then you stay with them cause they are like family?"  
  
"Well sort of. There is something about my friends and me that only the guys and Relena know. You wanna know why?" Ashleigh fully trusted Trinity on this subject and felt that she should tell her first friend that was a girl in this time.  
  
Trinity nodded her head and was even leaning forward in her chair to make sure she could hear.  
  
"I was born June 23, 1987. The 20th and 21st centuries. That's why I know a lot about them."  
  
Trinity looked at her with eyes wide, "You.....you're immortal?"  
  
"No. See I fell through a time warp back in the year 2002. When I first came through I fell on Duo and Quatra decided to give shelter me. That's why the other four are like my brothers. Even though I wish I was immortal. Maybe in another life time."  
  
"I see. So you are from the 21st century and you fell through a time warp onto my brother and have been here how long?"  
  
"About a month."  
  
"A month. Okay. So these five took you in and i'm guessing there is something else since you know about Hilde, right?"  
  
"Yea. Back then there was a anime show called 'Mobile Suit Gundam Wing' and basically it predicted the future. I know what all is going on here, who the Gundam pilots are, and when the war is going to end, basically the future from now."  
  
"Yea and I wouldn't want to put a weapon like a Gundam into her hands."  
  
"And why not?" Ashleigh stood up and put her hands on her hips glaring down at Duo.  
  
"It's dangerous to put a lethal weapon in your hands." Duo stood up and looked her right in the eyes.  
  
Ashleigh then tackled him knocking him onto the bed and pinned him there.  
  
"You forget i'm a lethal weapon with or without explosives. Get me mad and you'll see what hell is like." She smirked at him as she sat on his stomach, "Now doesn't this look familiar?" She snickered.  
  
"At least you're not sitting on my back."  
  
KNOCK KNOCK  
  
"Will you please get that Trinity?" Ashleigh looked up from her hostage.  
  
"Sure." Trinity stood up and went to the door.  
  
She opened it to see Trowa there.  
  
"Hey Trowa."  
  
"I need to speak to Ashleigh."  
  
"She's busy at the moment. Can I take a message?"  
  
"Who is it Trinity?" Ashleigh yelled.  
  
"Trowa."  
  
"Come on in Trowa. I'll be finished here in a moment."  
  
When Trowa and Trinity walked in Ashleigh had some how managed to get Duo on his stomach and was once again being sat on. He had his chin propped up on his hand and was pouting.  
  
"How many times are you going to do this?" He whined.  
  
"As many times as I need to." She patted his head then took hold of his braid.  
  
"Hey what are you going to do with that?!" Duo tried to get it out of her grasp.  
  
"Chill. I'm not going to do anything with it." She leaned down and gave him a kiss on the cheek, "I'm just going to re-braid it considering you have pieces of hair everywhere."  
  
Ashleigh took his hair tie out and began to unbraid his hair.  
  
"Are you sure you can braid hair this long?"  
  
"Yes. I've braided my step-mom's hair plenty of times and her hair is a tad bit shorter than yours. So chill you big baby. Hey Trinity can you please get me my brush?"  
  
Trinity walked into the bathroom and grabbed Ashleigh's brush and handed it to her.  
  
"Gracias." Ashleigh thanked and began her work.  
  
"I see you are well Duo." Trowa smirked at his current situation.  
  
"You bet T-man." Duo gave him a thumbs up before putting his face into the mattress.  
  
After Ashleigh had finished with Duo's hair the 4, more like 3, talked for about 30mins. every now and then you could hear Duo mumble something into the mattress, but no one could decipher it. For the past 10mins Duo was unusually silent.  
  
"Duo?" Ashleigh leaned over to him since she had gotten off his back a while ago.  
  
All she got was a grunt. Ashleigh turned his head to the side a bit and found that he had fallen asleep.  
  
"He can fall asleep through anything." Ashleigh sighed as she grabbed a pillow and put it under his head, "Guess i'm sleeping awkwardly tonight." She mumbled as she threw a blanket over him.  
  
"It's getting late. I'll leave you 2 so you can get some sleep." Trowa stood up.  
  
"Good night Trowa. Sleep well." Ashleigh saw him to the door.  
  
When Ashleigh came back she found Trinity giggling and Duo had consumed all of the bed. She shook her head and went to go make room for herself.  
  
"What are you giggling about?"  
  
"When Duo decided to take over the bed he mumbled 'The great destroyer will be back once more, but right now, I need some sleep...'. Then he muttered something about setting broken bones and lunch."  
  
"Ah, " Ashleigh then tried to mimic Duo's voice as best as she could, "I've had enough! Who else sets his own broken bones? Please, I just had my lunch."  
  
"That's what he said."  
  
"He has many other quotes too. My personal favorite is (Duo impersonation again) 'Don't keep making me repeat myself! It's not good for my health!'." She stood up straight and recited it after putting Duo in one spot.  
  
Trinity began to laugh when Ashleigh turned around to face her. Ashleigh looked at cocked inquiring what she was laughing at. She turned her head to where Trinity had pointed and sighed. Duo had reclaimed the bed again.  
  
Ashleigh gave a low growl and grabbed her nightclothes as she retreated to the bathroom, "I'm going to shower then i'll deal with him."  
  
"You feed off of amusing people and ticking them off don't you?" Trinity asked Duo's prone form.  
  
"If you're joking that's cruel, but if you're being sarcastic that's even worse." He mumbled as he rolled onto his side.  
  
Trinity couldn't tell if he was talking in his sleep or not, so she just looked at him in confusion then he started a light snoring. Trinity shrugged it off and turned on the TV.  
  
Ashleigh came out of the bathroom to find Trinity laughing her head off.  
  
"What's so funny?" Ashleigh inquired as she put her dirty clothes by her bag.  
  
"He started saying random things in his sleep and they are hilarious." She managed to say in between laughs.  
  
"Really. What is he saying?" She asked as she combed out her hair and pulled it into a ponytail.  
  
"I wanna ride the pony." Duo answered for her as he shifted in his sleep and began his light snoring again. (Hey my sister was watching 'Toy Story' and it seemed to fit.)  
  
"Things like that." Trinity started her laughing all over again.  
  
"That's from a movie called 'Toy Story'. My sister watches it all the time." Ashleigh sat in a chair, crossed her legs and propped her hand up on her chin while her elbow was on the arm of the chair, "How am I going to sleep when he is like that?" She glared at Duo's position.  
  
He was totally in the middle of the bed and stretched out. Trinity regained her composure and took up her night stuff.  
  
"You can have my bed tonight. I'm going to see if Trowa will let me sleep in his room tonight seeing as Duo has claimed you bed." Trinity gave a slight giggle and walked out the door before Ashleigh had the chance to argue.  
  
* * *  
  
Trowa got up from his chair when there was a knock at his door. He set down his book and walked over to the door. He opened it to see Trinity standing there with her night stuff. Trowa raised and eyebrow at why she was standing at his door with her night stuff.  
  
"Hey Trowa. I don't mean to intrude, but is it okay if I sleep in your extra bed? Duo decided to claim Ashleigh's and she had nowhere to sleep so I offered her mine." She looked up at the tall boy.  
  
"......"[1] He stepped aside and let her in.  
  
"Thank you."  
  
**************************************************************************  
  
He looks like he's looking at a bug!!!!! Sorry. I was playing with a game my brother got and this little character (okay it's Koji) is resting and he looks like he is looking at a bug. It's funny. So yea I had a nice rest from narrating and i'm all ready for the four days of school this week. Yeah, we had Martin Luther King day off and then next week we get Friday off for what they call 'Stockyard Day'. My school is so corny. N-e-ways for those who don't speak dot (like all of you, I hope ^.^) here is what Trowa said.  
  
[1] "Sure."  
  
Yep that's all he said. ^.^ Hope y'all like this and if anyone is getting bored with it just wait a couple more chapters and then there will be some major action. Vote for couples and put your bets on the guys.  
  
Zoe: Um......animeprincess1?  
  
animeprincess1: Yeah?  
  
Zoe: We have a slight problem. While you were sleeping, Heero......um.......disappeared.  
  
animeprincess1: Oh yea sorry about that Zoe. I kind of gave him a room under my bed and he has been there the whole time. I guess it slipped my mind. --scratches the back of her head and sweatdrops-- At least Inuyasha got a good run. Also Quatra, Trowa, and Wufei get their own rooms too.  
  
Wufei: What are you pulling onna?  
  
ap1: Nothing. I'm in a good mood and so i'm being nice, but you could always just stay tied up in the chair.  
  
Wufei: I'll go with the room.  
  
ap1: That's what I thought. N-e-ways, see y'all next chapter!!! 


	18. Notes and New Gundams

Okay people This is most likely going to be a very long chapter so i'm going to keep my conversation brief First order of business, Bets. Here are the bets thus far.  
  
Trowa- $4,000,000 from Terry Yuy  
  
Quatra- $1490 from anime angle0  
  
Wufei- A mountain of pokey from Chara  
  
Heero- $100,000 from carrielmyers  
  
Second, votes. Here are the votes for couples  
  
( ) How many votes for each person  
  
Heero/ Chasity(2), Trinity(2), Donna(0)  
  
Trowa/ Chasity(1), Trinity(2), Donna(1)  
  
Quatra/ Chasity(1), Trinity(0), Donna(3)  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Wing or any of it's characters.  
  
**********************************************************************  
  
Tyler sat out on the balcony of his hotel room looking at the night 'sky' of L2. He was sent her looking for two girls. He knew the descriptions of the two girls, but not their names. Dr. J didn't specify, but he needed them to pilot two of the new Gundams that were created. His older brother, Alex, was sent to Saint Gabriels to get three girls from there. He was to meet them at the old remains of the famous Maxwell church.  
  
"How am I going to find these two girls in this place? For all I know J sent me on a wild goose chase." He sighed and glanced to the side when he saw a young girl of about 15-16yrs step out onto her balcony with a blanket wrapped around her.  
  
The colony created a slight breeze and blew around the girl causing her ponytail to sway. She stood there looking out over her balcony obviously deep in thought due to the look on her face. The wind blew her blanket around then completely blew it off. The blanket hit Tyler in the face.  
  
* * *  
  
Ashleigh tried to grasp her blanket as it blew off of her.  
  
"Damn, for a colony the wind sure is strong." She cursed under her breath as she reached for it before it landed on the next balcony or down to the street below.  
  
Ashleigh cursed under her breath when she saw that it had hit the person who was sitting on the next balcony.  
  
"I'm sorry." She said as he handed her blanket back to her, "I would have never guessed that the colony winds could get a good gust like that."  
  
"It's okay. Is this your first time on the colonies?" He inquired as he looked her over and made a mental note, 'Brown hair, 15-16yrs, about 5ft 9in, and gray-blue eyes.'  
  
"Yes. I'm Ashleigh." She stuck out her hand to shake his.  
  
"Tyler." He took her hand and gave it a light kiss.  
  
Ashleigh got a little color in her cheeks as she looked at him.  
  
'He sure is polite.' Ashleigh smiled at him when he let go of her hand, "Hajimemashite Tyler."  
  
"Ah, you speak Japanese."  
  
"Iie, not really. Just bits and pieces. I was hoping once the war was over that my friend could help me with it though." Ashleigh smiled sheepishly as she wrapped her blanket around her bare shoulders seeing as she was wearing a white tank top and black pajama pants (courtesy of Duo ^_^; {no more rummaging through his drawers for her.}).  
  
"That would be nice once the war is over." Tyler nodded his head to her as he headed to his door, "It was nice meeting you Ashleigh. I hope you sleep well." He bided to her as he walked into his room and closed his door.  
  
"Interesting person." Ashleigh turned back to her spot leaning against the railing of the balcony, 'I wonder what this letter means.' Ashleigh pulled a letter out of her pocket from her pants and read it over again.  
  
Miss Ashleigh Berry,  
  
You must go to the remains of the Maxwell church at 11am on December 10. You will be meted by an escort to bring you to us. Your future will be helped decided if you attended. If not you will meet an unbearable fate. You must come with only your friend Trinity.  
  
The letter was not signed. This left Ashleigh confused.  
  
'Why the remains of the church? Man is this going to be hard to ditch Trowa. Maybe if we leave without him knowing we can go, but that leads to one problem. Trinity is sleeping in Trowa's room. How am I going to get her out of there without him knowing?' Her thoughts were interrupted when she heard someone clearing their throat.  
  
Ashleigh turned around to see Duo leaning against the doorway.  
  
"Don't do that. At least you aren't pulling me into an abandon walk way like Trowa did." She shook her head and turned back around, "Did you enjoy consuming my bed?"  
  
"Huh?" He looked at her strangely before he walked up beside her.  
  
"Which part are you 'huh'-ing about?" She looked up at him.  
  
"Both parts."  
  
"When I arrived this morning Trowa pulled me into an abandon walkway at the docking bay or whatever and nearly got his ass kicked." Ashleigh explained as she looked back over the balcony, "When you fell asleep you kind off took over my bed and left no room for me to sleep. Trinity gave up her bed for me and is staying with Trowa."  
  
She saw Duo's muscles sort of tighten at the mention of Trinity staying with Trowa. Ashleigh then slipped her arm around Duo's and leaned against him in a comforting gesture.  
  
"No need to go protective big brother mode Duo. She's fine." Ashleigh looked up at him trying to look too cute to argue with.  
  
He gave into her look and sighed, "You have to stop copying me."  
  
"Why? If you can do it so can I." She blinked at him cutely then giggled when he rolled his eyes at her, "Do you know you've started to talk in your sleep? You had Trinity cracking up on the floor when I got out of the shower. And you have started snoring."  
  
"The talking thing no I didn't know and the snoring, well I kind of did those on purpose." He then chuckled when Ashleigh swatted his arm.  
  
"You can be a pain sometimes ya know."  
  
"You said that earlier."  
  
"And I said it again. Man i've missed not being able to argue with you and everyone else for the past 2 weeks. Heck I want out of that school ASAP."  
  
"I honestly think that Wufei is going crazy not having a 'onna' to criticize since he has grown used to you. I honestly think that cooking lesson you gave him helped him to like you more." Duo put his chin on top of her head and put his arm around her.  
  
"Hn. I can triumph at changing people some what." She gave a triumphant smile, "One question. How many deja vu moments are we going to have?"  
  
"Ah yes. Earlier with the sitting thing and now the balcony thing. Don't ask me I don't see the future." He shrugged.  
  
"No duh. I'm Duo the psyhic. You will be eating in the morning." She let go of Duo and stood in the middle of the balcony with her index fingers pointing at her head, eyes closed, and her blanket dropping to her feet.  
  
"Really. Can you predict this?" Before Ashleigh could respond Duo captured her in a kiss.  
  
She put her arms around his neck and smiled as their kiss deepened. Duo wrapped his arms around her body and brought it closer to his and held her tight. Everything was oblivious to them at the moment. All that was on their minds was each other.  
  
* * *  
  
The next morning Ashleigh woke up and found Duo lying next to her with his shirt off. She laid there and replayed last nights events in her head. She remembered her make out fest with Duo, sitting on the balcony with him, giving him his pajama pants for him to sleep in, and finally both going to sleep.  
  
Then another thought hit her head. She had to be somewhere. Ashleigh looked at the clock. It was already 10:23am!! She had an 35mins to get to the place and she had no idea where it was. Getting up as quickly as humanly possible without waking Duo Ashleigh went to her bag and got some clean clothes out.  
  
After about 2 mins (it's been done before. I had to do it the other day. ^.^) Ashleigh was next door knocking on it. When it opened she found Tyler standing there. Ashleigh got a dumbfounded look and sweat dropped.  
  
"Uh........sorry wrong door. I'm in a rush and I meant to go to the other door." Ashleigh apologized several more times before going to Trowa's door.  
  
Tyler, still standing in his door was, watched Ashleigh closely as she went to the door she meant to go to. She waited impatiently and when the door opened she started speaking rather quickly and dragged another girl out then they raced to the elevators.  
  
* * *  
  
"What are we going to do?" Trinity asked rather annoyed that she was dragged out of Trowa's room when she was having a nice conversation with him.  
  
"Read this. I found it in my stuff when we got here." Ashleigh handed the note to Trinity and she scanned it over.  
  
"Why would they choose this place for a meeting? I mean, don't these people know I have bad memories of this place?" Trinity managed to sputter out as she started to lead the way to the meeting spot.  
  
"I don't know, but I hope this is important tho'. And who ever we are meeting had better bring some food. I'm starving."  
  
"When did you get up?" Trinity handed her a breakfast bar that was in her coat pocket that Ashleigh had grabbed on her way out of the room.  
  
Ashleigh looked at her watch, "5mins ago."  
  
"Wha? 5mins to ago and you are already panicky."  
  
"Well we are supposed to meet this person at 11 and I want to be there early just in case he or she is there early." Ashleigh sighed as the relief of food filling her stomach washed over her.  
  
The two chatted on and on about random thing as they went to their destination. When they were almost there they saw what looked like a robbery taking place. A girl of about 17yrs of age was being hit and kicked by 2 brutal looking men. Ashleigh and Trinity ducked behind a nearby building.  
  
"We can't just let them do that. We have to do something to help her." Trinity said peeking out from the corner.  
  
"Your right. Here take this." Ashleigh pulled Duo's gun from her jacket and handed it to Trinity, "I'm going to try to help. If it looks like i'm having any difficulty feel free to come out and help."  
  
Ashleigh walked out from behind the building and began to walk towards the people.  
  
* * *  
  
"Come on sweetheart. All you have to do is come with me and my friend here and you won't get hurt." One of the thugs grinned at her smugly as he hit her.  
  
"Yeah. Jovi would really like to meet you." The other hovered above her fallen form.  
  
"Leave her alone!" Ashleigh yelled as she stood 50ft away from the thugs.  
  
"Lookie what we have here. Aren't you a pretty little girl? Why don't you go running back to your mommy girly." The first guy grinned at Ashleigh then looked at his friend, "What are you going to do if we don't huh? Scream your head off?" He mocked.  
  
"No. You'll make me result to drastic measures." Ashleigh gave the famous Yuy death glare and removed her jacket, "And don't call me little."  
  
"Look Keith. This little girl thinks she can have a chance against us." He laughed to his friend.  
  
"Didn't you hear me the first time? Don't call me little. I'm at least a few inches shorter than y'all, but that doesn't make me a little girl. Oh I get it now. You're afraid that you don't stand a chance against someone a little shorter than you. Men are so caught up in their pride that they are blinded. You only see what you want to see. I bet you see me as an innocent teenage school girl bent on pacifism right?" Ashleigh mocked putting her hands on her hips and smirking at them.  
  
"As a matter a fact I did." He sneered.  
  
Ashleigh burst out laughing, "My god. Do I look like Relena Peacecraft? It's men like you that should be disposed of out there in that war not the innocent people. Honestly they shouldn't be risking their necks for assholes like you.  
  
How would you like it if you were the ones out there fighting and someone was trying to hurt you girlfriend, sister, daughter, or whatever? Didn't your mothers teach you any decency?" Ashleigh's laugh turned into a tone of disgust.  
  
"What would you know bitch?!" The second guy yelled as the first guy cracked his knuckles.  
  
"One, i'm not a bitch, i'm THE bitch and two, my boyfriend nearly died the other day fighting for your sorry excuse for a hide."  
  
The guy threw a punch and Ashleigh caught it with no hesitation in her right hand. She twisted his arm and glared right into his eyes.  
  
"Don't you know it's rude to hit a lady?" She said monotonely as she twisted his arm one last time before throwing him to the ground.  
  
"You made a big mistake there." The second guy went charging after Ashleigh.  
  
Ashleigh dropped to avoid his punch and swung her right leg right under him causing him to fall on his friend. Ashleigh stood up and picked up her jacket and walked over to the girl.  
  
"Are you okay?" She asked in a nice tone as she helped her up.  
  
"Yes thank you. You are a superb fighter. Where did you learn to fight like that?" She picked up her purse from the ground.  
  
"It's what you get when you live with some of the best fighters of the colonies and Earth. I'm Ashleigh."  
  
"Hilde. Wait. You came into the office at the junk yard yesterday didn't you?"  
  
"Yes. What are you doing on this side of town?" Ashleigh raised a eyebrow at her.  
  
"I'm looking for a friend. When he disappeared a few days ago I found him here. I thought that he might be here since he didn't come home last night." Hilde got a look of shock when she looked at Ashleigh.  
  
"What?"  
  
Hilde pointed behind her. Ashleigh took the hint and just stood there counting.  
  
"3,2,1....." Ashleigh spun around and punched one of the guys in the jaw and the other in the nose. They both fell to the ground unconscious, "They never give up. I'd say dislocated jaw and broken nose along with a broken arm. Serves them right. Hilde, I thought you were a former solider, how come you didn't fight back?"  
  
"They just jumped out at me and I had no time to retaliate." Hilde explained as Ashleigh and her started to walk towards Trinity.  
  
"I see. Most men are jerks like that." Ashleigh added as she slung her jacket over her shoulder, "Hey Trinity. Meet Hilde. Hilde this is Duo's little sister Trinity."  
  
"Nice to meet you." Hilde looked at Trinity who looked a little mortified of seeing Ashleigh take down 2 full grown men and the fact that Ashleigh had handed her a gun, "Uh.... Ashleigh...sorry about-"  
  
"It's okay Hilde. I understand that you were just trying to protect him I would do the same. Trinity?" Ashleigh wave her hand in front of her face and when she didn't respond Ashleigh took the gun out of Trinity's hand and put it in her coat pocket, "Trinity!"  
  
"Huh?" Trinity shook herself out of her daze and looked at Ashleigh.  
  
"This is Hilde. Maybe I shouldn't have given you that thing." Ashleigh scratched her head in frustration.  
  
"Sorry. I'm not used to guns. Nice to meet you Hilde."  
  
"I'm afraid I have to leave now. I still have to find Duo. The parts he needed for Deathscythe came in." Hilde gave her head a slight nod and began to walk off.  
  
"Oh Hilde, really quick. Duo is at our hotel. He came to visit last night and decided to fall asleep on my bed. When we left he was still asleep. He might be up, but i'm not sure tho'. He normally gets up around 11." With the mention of time Ashleigh looked at her watch and freaked, "Shit Trinity we need to split. Can you please tell Duo that if he insists on staying that we don't know when we will be back and to make himself at home?"  
  
"Sure. Bye!"  
  
Ashleigh and Trinity then took off down the street. It was almost 11 when they arrived. Instead of seeing a person there they saw a white piece of paper tacked to a piece of cement.  
  
Ashleigh and Trinity,  
  
Gather you things and go to the loading docks. I will be holding a sign with Renaze on it. Be there by 2pm.  
  
Once again the note was not signed.  
  
"Great all that panicking for nothing but a piece of paper." Ashleigh slumped against a piece of concrete.  
  
"How are we going to leave without Trowa noticing? We obviously can't tell him about this. He'd want to come with. No scratch that he'd becoming no matter what." Trinity sighed.  
  
"I guess we are just going to have to find a way around that." Ashleigh looked at Trinity with a little hope.  
  
* * *  
  
1:45pm  
  
Ashleigh and Trinity looked around the docks for their mystery person. Ashleigh spotted him and they both walked over.  
  
"Tyler? You were the one who was giving us these notes?" Ashleigh looked dumbfounded at him.  
  
"Yes. My trainers would like to speak with both of you." He explained.  
  
"What do they want?" Trinity looked just as confused as Ashleigh.  
  
"I'll let them explain that. Come now. The shuttle waits." He began to walk off.  
  
The three of them boarded the shuttle and were greeted by 3 shocked faces.  
  
"A-ashleigh?" One of them stammered.  
  
"Donna? Chasity? Me Li? What are you all doing here?" Ashleigh sat down as fast as she could with out fainting.  
  
"Alex said that we had to pick up two other people, but I didn't think it would be you two." Donna managed to say from her bewilderment.  
  
"Alright. Talk. Where are you guys taking us?" Me Li looked at Alex and Tyler.  
  
"Our trainers would like to meet you and do something for them. They will explain when we get there." Alex said simply before taking his seat.  
  
Everyone sat down and all was quiet except for Ashleigh and Trinity talking about their trip. About an hour later they arrived at their destination. The girls walked off the shuttle into a big hangar. With their bags draped over their shoulders the girls followed Alex and Tyler to meet their trainers. They were greeted by 5 men in lab coats.  
  
Ashleigh and Chasity looked at them then at each other before looking back at the men.  
  
"If it isn't Dr. J, Professor G, Doktor S, Instructor H, and Master O. Never thought i'd be meeting these guys." Chasity said as she looked at Ashleigh.  
  
"Me neither."  
  
"I assume that you are the girls we sent for?" Professor G looked them over.  
  
"In the flesh. What do you guys exactly want?" Chasity put her hands on her hips.  
  
"Come with us." O said as the scientists turned and walked to a nearby wall.  
  
"We have been working on these since the Gundams were finished and we need someone to pilot them." J explained as he hit a button and five new types of Gundams appeared.  
  
The girls looked at them stunned not knowing what to say. Only Ashleigh spoke up after a few moments of gawking.  
  
"Is-is t-that Noble Gundam, Dragon Gundam, Gundam Scimitar, Mummy Gundam, and Shadow Gundam?" She said happily.  
  
"How did you know their names?" Donna looked at Ashleigh still amazed.  
  
"They are Mobile Suits from the show 'Mobile Fighter G Gundam'. They have a more advanced technology of any Gundam show. They don't have buttons and knobs, whatever the pilot does the Gundam does. Basically the pilot is the Gundam and the Gundam is the pilot. I can't believe i'm saying this, but i'm honored actually be asked to pilot one of these." Ashleigh dropped her bag and stared at the one she seemed to like.  
  
"I assume that you are one of the girls from the past." O watched them skeptically.  
  
"Yes. As are Donna and Chasity here." Ashleigh looked over at the doctors.  
  
"Then that leaves Me Li and Trinity." S said nicely.  
  
"I don't think I can do this." Trinity said shakily, "I mean I can't even handle a gun none the less a mobile suit. Just because my brother can handle one doesn't mean I can."  
  
"Come on Trin. Live up to the Maxwell name. No one said you had to be like Duo, if this will help stop the war would you do it?" Ashleigh walked over to Trinity and put an arm around her shoulder in a comforting gesture.  
  
"Yes. It's just that...."  
  
"Forget about your worries. I'm gonna do it and I can be right there next to you, well sort of, the whole time." Ashleigh smiled down at the younger girl.  
  
"We'll all be there for you. We promise." Chasity came up next to them, "Besides wouldn't you like a Gundam that surpasses Deathscythe?"  
  
"Actually he's working on Deathscythe Hell now." Ashleigh corrected.  
  
"Alright, Deathscythe Hell. I mean that's the second best Gundam of them all. Heck these surpass Wing Zero."  
  
"Not quite that far. Wing Zero is still the best Gundam since Heero insists on grading it all the time." J corrected.  
  
"Fine whatever you all get my point right?" Chasity threw her hands up in annoyment.  
  
"Yea. You all are right. I'll do this to help stop the war."  
  
"Wait, wait, WAIT!" Me Li shouted.  
  
"What?" Everyone looked at her.  
  
"You mean all the guys you were with at the club that night, including Wufei, are the Gundam pilots?"  
  
"Yea. He didn't tell you?" Ashleigh looked at her in amazement.  
  
"No."  
  
"Well now you know. Happy Birthday. You can kill him later." Ashleigh smiled and scratched the back of her head.  
  
"Good idea." She growled to herself.  
  
"Can we please get back to business?" H said impatiently.  
  
"Sorry. Go ahead." Chasity said brightly.  
  
"We have an agreement then?" S crossed his fingers.  
  
"Yea, but if any of you put zero system into them take them out now or you'll feel my wrath and that's not good." Ashleigh added.  
  
"I'd say. Today she beat the crap out of 2 full-grown men. And she was just pissed off. Broke a nose, jaw, and an arm."  
  
"I'd really hate to see her with the Zero system. It's just scary imagining it." Chasity shivered.  
  
"Don't get in my way when i'm in a bad mood. I'm scarier then Quatra with the Zero system." Ashleigh said proudly.  
  
"None of the suits contain Zero system. Now as far as which person gets which suit-" O started.  
  
"I want Shadow Gundam!" Ashleigh said happily.  
  
"I'll take Dragon Gundam." Me Li added.  
  
"Noble Gundam." Chasity put in.  
  
"Gundam Scimitar here."  
  
"I guess i'm stuck with Mummy Gundam." Donna shrugged.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Okay. I know it wasn't that long, but I felt I needed to get it up. N-e- way. This is your last chance to vote for couples. In the next chapter I will be announcing the couples (we'll not really. Further in the story you'll find out.)  
  
Ian (dopey little brother): Ash dinner.  
  
animeprincess1: KNOCK BEFORE YOU COME IN!!!!!!  
  
Ian: --rolls eyes at her as she fumes. Shuts the door--  
  
animeprincess1: Man I hate it when he does that. Yea gotta go. We're having burritos and I made Guacamole!!! It's mine all mine!!!!! 


	19. Revelations

Hey peoples!!! I'm sooooooooooooooooo happy!!!! I made regionals for the swim team. He he he!!!!! Take that Elizabeth!! Hiya --does a karate kick-- Just to let you know I compete with Elizabeth all the time. She is my friend and puts up with my shinanics or Mangnacs. I don't know. Maybe i'll kidnap them from Quatra. Hmmmmmmmmm.............hey it would keep my brother out of my room. Damn him the booger. Wait, isn't that what Inuyasha is for? I thought he was my guard dog.  
  
Inuyasha: What the fuck are you talking about bitch?! --growls at her-- -- eyes start glowing red--  
  
animeprincess1: AAHHHHHHH!!!!!! I WAS KIDDING INU-CHAN!!!!!!!! HELP!!!!!!!! RABID DOG DEMON!!!!!!! --runs away from the now full demon Inuyasha--  
  
Inuyasha: --growls at her as he chases her-- --slowly gains on her--  
  
animeprincess1: --dives into a pool to get away from him--  
  
Inuyasha: --dives in after her and chases her in the pool--  
  
animeprincess1: --gets out of the pool having done 22 laps already-- Man *pant* 500 *pant* freestyle *pant* in *pant* 34 seconds *last pant*. Well i'm going to state. Hell forget state, i'm going to the Olympics (in my wildest dreams along with the dreams of Duo. ^.~). --looks at the still swimming Inuyasha-- Man, he hasn't even noticed that i'm out of the pool yet.  
  
Inuyasha: --realizes he is doing nothing but swimming around in circles. Jumps out off pool--  
  
ap1: --runs off and hides behind Spike-- Save me!  
  
Spike: --sees Inuyasha-- Hell no. You're on your own this time. --runs off--  
  
ap1: Spike!!!! I'm so going to kill you later!!!! Eep!! --runs-- Hey Koji!!! Can you stop the rabid dog!!! You can turn into a wolf so i'm sure you can communicate!!!  
  
Koji: --sleeps--  
  
ap1: --glares at him-- Kono yaro!!! (Damn you!!!) Kome!!! I'm letting you use your bazooka now please get him away!!  
  
Kome: Sorry, but......um.......I........have to go bug plant boy.  
  
ap1: Some friends I have. --thinks-- Ah-ha!! --runs into Inuyasha's room and waits for him to follow--  
  
Inu: --follows ap1 and looks around room--  
  
ap1: --silently creeps out from behind door and leaves closing the door behind her-- --puts reinforced steel against the door-- That should hold. Luckily Tetsusaiga is in there. --hunches over and puts hands on knees and tries to catch her breath.--  
  
--few moments later--  
  
ap1: Okay. Here are the bets. If you are wondering why there are 2 bets for Trowa it's because I found his twin. Yep. Looks exactly like Trowa just the bang on the right side. You'd honestly think that just looking at him that Trowa cloned himself. His name is...........Trowa. ^.^  
  
Trowa- $4,000,000 from Terry Yuy and million manga, a can of Cream Soda from Queen Rinoa (No!!!! Everyone is coming at me with Root Beer!!! Kono yaro ChildRunaway! At least it's not cookies. I'm on a diet. -_-;)  
  
Quatra- $1,490 from anime angle0  
  
Wufei- $2,000,000 from Crisium Iridum  
  
Heero- $100,000 from carrielmyers  
  
Second, votes. Here are the finals the for couples  
  
( ) How many votes for each person  
  
Heero/ Chasity(4)  
  
Trowa/ Trinity(3)  
  
Quatra/ Donna(4)  
  
ap1: --sings-- She's the girl all the bad guys want. --pauses-- You probably get this picture from my public persona that i'm a pistol packin drug attic that bags on his momma. --pauses-- I'd like to introduce *music for a few moments* a new suit with a live audio weapon system *music* Let's try something else *music* Break it down. *music* a true master paralyzes his opponent, leaving him vulnerable to attack! (they are phrases through out the song) --pauses-- What did her daddy do? What did he put you through? They say when Janie was arrest they found him underneath the trailer. --stops-- Okay if you can name 3 of the 4 artists of these songs I WILL put up a sequel (which I am currently working on ^.^). If you can only name one that's fine, but as long as other reviewers name at least the other 1, 2, or 3. I'm telling you now. One of these song came out in like......anno.....1989, but the band has been around since 1972. Most of your parents should know who it is. On with the story. Oh also for those who don't know, the new Gundams are from 'G-Gundam'. Terry, I can't get a real Burning Gundam, but I can steal my brother's model tho'.  
  
*********************************************************************  
  
"When do we start training?" Chasity looked at the Doctors after looking over her Gundam.  
  
"Right now." J said turning heel and walking to a training room, "Chasity will be with me, Ashleigh with G, Trinity with S, Donna with H, and Me Li with O."  
  
The girls looked at each other, shrugged, and followed their assigned Doctor. Thus started the girls three days of long training.  
  
* * *  
  
"Man can I be anymore bored?" Duo sighed as he floated around the shuttle.  
  
All the guys were on their way to the moon to meet with Howard. Apparently there was something waiting for all of them there.  
  
"Hold on a little longer Duo. We're almost there." Quatra shook his head.  
  
"Guys we have a problem. 5 unidentified suits are hovering over the hangar." Trowa said cautiously.  
  
"We're on it" Duo and Wufei went to the back and got in Deathscythe Hell and Altron.  
  
* * *  
  
"Howard open the hangar. We're back." Me Li radioed  
  
"And make it fast. The guys are here and I bet they think that we're the enemies." Ashleigh said anxiously as she spotted Deathscythe and Altron, "Personally I don't feel like fighting my boyfriend."  
  
The hangar opened and the girls flew in as quickly as possible.  
  
* * *  
  
"What the hell?" Duo was puzzled at why Howard was letting the suits inside, "Howard open the damn hangar. I've got some questions for you!"  
  
"Bout time you got here Duo." Howard made a visual connection.  
  
"Who the hell are those guys?"  
  
"You'll find out soon enough." Howard closed the connection and opened a different hangar door.  
  
Once all the guys were in the hangar Duo started demanding answers.  
  
"Who are those people you let in Howard? Can you trust them? What the hell is going on?!"  
  
"Sorry for Duo's behavior Howard. He hasn't been too happy since his girlfriend and sister disappeared a few days ago." Quatra apologized.  
  
"I've grown used to his rants. This is what the Doctors wanted to show you." Howard pushed a button and the 5 new Gundams came up from below.  
  
"What kind of suits are those?" Quatra looked at them a little disturbed.  
  
"They could surpass our Gundams." Wufei admitted.  
  
"What crazy person would make those?" Duo growled still in a fowl mood.  
  
"......"  
  
"What the hell are those?" Heero looked at the suits then noticed a figure standing on a shoulder of each suit and pulled out his gun and aimed at the unknown Chasity.  
  
Everyone else pulled theirs out too.  
  
"Put the guns away guys. They are on our side." Howard ordered, "Girls come down."  
  
"Onnas? The doctors gave these things to onnas?" Wufei rolled his eyes and folded his arms as Me Li jumped off of Dragon Gundam.  
  
"Oh and they gave Gundams to you guys. Why do you feel that girls pilot these new Gundams?"  
  
"Because all onnas are weak."  
  
"Tsk Tsk Wufei. Have I taught you nothing? He just won't accept the fact that girls might be better at something than guys." Ashleigh said as she jumped off Shadow Gundam.  
  
"You're were right Shadow (code name for Ashleigh), he is like you said." Trinity jumped off Scimitar and giggled.  
  
"And to think I love the guy." Me Li shook her head.  
  
"Who are you?" Duo asked in annoyance.  
  
"Well I feel unloved." Ashleigh did a fake sniffle, "He doesn't remember my voice. And it's only been how many days Noble?" Ashleigh turned her head to Chasity.  
  
"Don't ask me. Ask Mitar. She was the one with you." Chasity shrugged as she jumped down.  
  
"3 Shadow, 3." Trinity put her hand on Ashleigh's shoulder (if she could reach up that high. ^.^).  
  
"Stop with the code names and identify yourselves." Heero glared in Ashleigh general direction as he pointed his gun that way, safety off.  
  
Ashleigh strolled over to him and looked into his eyes even if he couldn't see his. In a flash Heero was on the ground with the gun pointed at him.  
  
"Some truce Heero." Ashleigh smirked as she pulled off her helmet.  
  
"Ashleigh?! But you.....I thought.....what...." Duo stammered then looked at Trinity who also pulled her helmet, "Trinity?! Uh......huh.....um....a"  
  
"Hi Duo." Trinity waved and smiled.  
  
Ashleigh put the safety back on and helped Heero back up and gave his gun to him, "I was trained to do more than pilot Shadow Gundam ya know." She gave him a smile before going over to Duo.  
  
"Okay who are you three may I ask?" Quatra looked in Donna, Chasity, and Me Li's direction.  
  
"That's right he hasn't met us." Donna looked at Chasity.  
  
"He's met me." Me Li pulled her helmet off.  
  
"Uh......" Wufei was both shocked and at a loose of words.  
  
"Nice to see you again you Me Li." Quatra nodded his head in her direction.  
  
"You too Quatra." Me Li bowed at him.  
  
"Kat this is Chasity and Donna. They are the ones that came through the ceiling while you and Trowa were gone." Ashleigh introduced as They pulled their helmets off also, "Donna, Chasity, this is Quatra Winner and Trowa Barton."  
  
"Oh so he's the one that went into Zero mode in one of those books you gave me." Donna smiled at Quatra who looked at his feet in embarrassment then she looked at Trowa who was being silent, "Does his hair naturally defy the laws of gravity or does he use a lot of hair gel?"  
  
Everyone facevulted except for Donna and Trowa. Trowa looked at her with an arched eyebrow. They just stood there staring at each other for a few moments while everyone stood up.  
  
"Oh. Sorry Trowa." Donna apologized and giggled.  
  
Heero, Duo, Quatra, Wufei, and Howard looked at Trowa dumbfounded before Duo finally spoke up.  
  
"Did he just say what I think he did?" He looked to Quatra.  
  
"I think he did."  
  
"Say what?" Me Li, Trinity, Chasity, and Ashleigh asked in unison.  
  
"Barton just cracked a joke and she understood." Wufei looked at Donna.  
  
"What? I understand stare. It does exist in the 21st century ya know." Donna shrugged and began to walk to her room the other girls followed her to their rooms.  
  
"Where are you going?" Duo asked confused.  
  
"To change. These controls aren't exactly comfortable yet ya know." Chasity answered as they exited.  
  
"What are they talking about?" Wufei asked puzzled.  
  
"The suits the are wearing are the controls to the Gundam. Whatever the girls do when they are on the Gundam does. These are new types of Gundams called Fighter Gundams. They are good for close combat. That one is Noble Gundam, Shadow Gundam, Gundam Scimitar, Mummy Gundam, and Dragon Gundam. When you saw them earlier they had just returned from a mission." Howard explained  
  
"3 days and they already have missions? Man it took me at least 5-6 yrs." Duo said unbelievingly.  
  
"Let me guess it was a little Mobil doll carrier." Wufei chuckled.  
  
"Actually they took on 1,000 MS-"  
  
"Come on. We could take that."  
  
"Each. 1,000 suits each and as you can see there is not one scratch on any of the Gundams." Howard finished after being interrupted, "These girls are the best thing since all of you. They could easily match you even though they believe that they don't stand a chance against any of you."  
  
Howard explained everything that had happened over the course of the days. About 45 mins after they girls had exited the guys began to wonder.  
  
"Does it really take this long just to get out of a body suit?" Duo complained.  
  
Just then you could hear music coming from the living area (if you want to call it that).  
  
"Oh no. They're at it again." Howard shook his head and walked to the place the girls were.  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"They are playing that blasted music from the 20th century that they call Rock, R&B, and Techno. Why couldn't Ashleigh have more of a variety?" Howard complained.  
  
"Hey if you can grow used to my rants I bet you could get used to this. Besides I like it." Duo smirked as he ran ahead of Howard.  
  
The guys shook their heads and followed Duo and Howard.  
  
**********************************************************************  
  
K people. Another chapter down. Ya know what. I have so many ideas for sequels it's not funny. So till the end of story i'm going to put little teasers of each sequel that I think might work and let everyone chose what they would like. I might write all of them. I don't know, but I just need to get ideas out of my head and I can only do so much. I think i'll start right now so here is a teaser.  
  
It is called "They Don't Know It's Her".  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
A knock came rapidly to Duo's front door followed by a ringing of the doorbell. Duo stumbled out of bed as he tried to find a way to his bedroom door. He pushed his bangs out of his eyes and went downstairs. He looked at a nearby clock. It read 2:26am.  
  
'Who would be coming to the door at this hour?' He questioned as he pulled the shirt he had grabbed over his head before opening the door.  
  
There stood someone holding a child tightly to their chest to try to keep the cold out.  
  
"Yes?" He asked with a little annoyance.  
  
"Duo I...." The figure started sobbing as she pulled her hood off of her head.  
  
"God Lennet what are you doing here? Come in." He moved aside and let the two people in as she moved inside he could the faint sobbing of the child that was held in her arms.  
  
When Duo turned on the entree way light he could see a light bruise forming on Lennet's face. Duo looked at her in horror before taking the little girl that she held in her arms so she could take off her coat.  
  
Duo saw her to the living room and when she sat she took the little girl in her arms once again.  
  
"What happened Lennet?" Duo asked with encouragement in his voice.  
  
"David, he got drunk again and blamed me for something that happened to his girlfriend 15yrs ago then struck me." She put her face into the girls hair, "I managed to get away and went to Kira's room and got her ready to leave. I waited till he had passed out and left. I came here cause I couldn't think of anyone else to go to." Lennet started to cry.  
  
Duo took her chin and tilted it to the side to look at the bruise that was forming before getting up, "I'll be right back." He said gently as he walked to the kitchen.  
  
When he walked into the kitchen he walked back to his office and sat in his chair before dialing Wufei's number. It rang several times before he picked up.  
  
"Hello?...." He said groggily.  
  
"Wufei I need you to do something for me." Duo stated in a rather angry voice.  
  
"Couldn't have waited till morning Duo?"  
  
"No. One of my friends just came over cause she had been beaten by her boyfriend. She and her daughter are terrified beyond belief Wufei. I need you to do something about it. I would myself, but I dare not leave her in the condition she is in now."  
  
"What do you want me to do Duo? Go beat the crap out of him?"  
  
"If possible yes. You know how I feel about guys mistreating women. I just want you or someone to make sure that he is locked up."  
  
"Who is this guy?"  
  
"You remember back during the war when Ashleigh dragged us to that club?"  
  
"Yea."  
  
"Do you remember the asshole David Maxwell?" Duo got a look of disgust on his face.  
  
"Him? He's still alive? I though he died of alcohol poisoning about a month ago. I'll try my hardest to see that guy put away Duo. Good-bye."  
  
"See ya."  
  
Duo hung up the phone and put his hands on his face before he looked at his desk.  
  
'Why would he blame Lennet for killing Leaha? That was way back during the war. He must have been drunk. Man I nee to talk to someone, but after I see that those two are asleep.' Duo stood up from his desk and walked back into the kitchen, got some ice before going back out into the living room.  
  
"Here put this on your cheek." He told her as he handed her the bag.  
  
Lennet put the now sleeping child down on the couch and took the bag.  
  
"She looks nothing like him." Duo said as he looked at the little girl.  
  
"Like who?"  
  
"David. She looks nothing like him."  
  
"You've meet him?" Lennet looked at Duo there was still a shakiness in her voice.  
  
"I met him when I was 15. We were at a dance club and he had tried to get my girlfriend to be his dance partner by forcing her. My friends and I tried to ward him off, but that didn't seem to work. She did agree to go with him as long as he didn't tough her anywhere. He ended up getting his ass kicked. His dance partner was about the smuttiest person you could ever meet. She pushed my girlfriend's patience to the limit. She ended up getting her ass kicked also. David just has a bad reputation with women. I'm surprised that you have stayed with him this long."  
  
"Is that her? Your girlfriend?" Lennet looked at the family portrait that was hanging over the fireplace.  
  
"Actually in that picture she is my wife. About 5yrs ago she died in a terrorist attack. That was the last picture we took together. A few days after the attack I found out from one of the family friends that she was pregnant again. Ashleigh was waiting to tell me on my birthday which was a week later."  
  
"Dad?" Taylor stood at the bottom of the stairs and saw the light on in the living room. He walked over to the door and stuck his head in, "Dad? Who was at the door?"  
  
"What are you doing up Taylor?" Wave him in so he wouldn't have to stand there, "Lennet this is my son, Taylor. Taylor this is my friend Lennet."  
  
"Nice to meet you Taylor." Lennet shook the teens hand.  
  
"Like wise. Dad can I talk to you really fast?" Taylor said polity before turning to his father.  
  
Duo got up and they walked to the kitchen.  
  
"What do you need to ask me that it's so important to do in the middle of the night?" Duo folded his arms over his chest and looked at his son that was a titch shorter than him.  
  
"I got a sudden rush of familarment form her. Like I knew her from somewhere, but i'm not sure. I just feel like i'm connected to her some how." Taylor sat in one the kitchen chairs, "Plus her voice and eyes are familiar."  
  
"What are you suggesting? That she is your mother?" Duo shook his head at the thought.  
  
"Maybe. You said that when mom died she was pregnant right?" Taylor continued after Duo nodded his head, "Well that little girl looks around the age that the child would have been and Lennet has the same blue-gray eyes as mom."  
  
"Anyone can have that color of eyes. Ian has the same color."  
  
"Yea, but they were related Dad. I noticed something about that little girl she has your hair. You know just as well as I do that the color of chestnut that you, Trista, Aunt Trinity, and that little girl has is not very common. It's a rare sight to see that color any more. If Lennet is not Mom than why does she have that scar on her left arm. Mom had the exact same one, exact same shape, size and place as her."  
  
"Her boyfriend beats her Taylor. I'm willing to bet that she has a lot more scars than you got from when you were little. For all we know-"  
  
"For all we know she could be Mom. I know you have given up on finding her Dad, but I know she is alive. I'm going to find her even if you have given up hope. I don't give up as easy as you do Dad."  
  
"You saw that plane blow up Taylor. How can you say that she isn't dead? Ashleigh died 5 yrs ago Taylor. If she were alive she would have came back. Ashleigh made a promise to you and she is not known to break them."  
  
"I don't care what you say Dad. Once I have my mind set on something I go with it till the bitter end. I can't believe you used to be a Gundam pilot." With that said Taylor left the kitchen.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Okay people tell me what you think. I think this is one of the saddest ones I had thought of. This teaser also does a little foreshadowing for the future chapters of this story. Ja ne!  
  
animeprincess1 


	20. Mission and a pissed off Ashleigh

Hey guys! Chara you sooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo were teasing me with your last review. I thought you were giving me Duo. *sniff* I want Duo in silk black boxers! NOT HEERO!!!!! Heero can't have my Duo in black boxers. He's mine!  
  
I have a confession. I've never had pocky in my life. ChildRunaway has some, but I don't get any (well I get plenty from Chara, but it's not real!!!! I want real pocky!!! CR if you are reading this you are sooooo giving me some of your pocky next time I go over to your house!!). O'well I have my own type of pocky. Yum!! Vanilla frosting!!!  
  
Ya know how I told you in the last chapter that I was going to regionals? Well I found out I made it for two events!!! Ya!!! *coughs* Ahem. . . Okay no one is watching from my team (hopefully. Yeah right like guys would read this! By the way i'm the only girl on my team. Yep only 4 of us total. A girl, 3 guys, and a swimming pool. Hey that sounds like a TV show. Hmmmmmm...............I just got a story idea!!!!! And I lost it. Damn.) Here are the results so far for the auction. Now if you'll excuse me here is the next chap. ^-^  
  
Trowa- $4,000,000 from Terry Yuy and million manga, a can of Cream Soda from Queen Rinoa.  
  
Quatra- $1,490 from anime angle0.  
  
Wufei- $2,000,000 from Crisium Iridum.  
  
Heero- $1,000,000 from shinimegami  
  
Ian: Hey dorkus.... --pokes head into ap1's room--  
  
ap1: Do you mind? My name is animeprincess1. What do you want booger?  
  
Ian: --shrugs shoulders-- Whatever..........do you want this? --holds up a can of Dr. Pepper--  
  
ap1: O.o You know i'm on a diet. Besides, I already had my 20oz of Root Beer for breakfast.  
  
Ian: Okay. I'll just give it to Brandon.  
  
ap1: GET BACK HERE WITH THAT!!!!! I NEVER SAID I DIDN'T WANT IT!!!!! -- chases him--  
  
Ian: --hands it to Brandon--  
  
Brandon: Ha ha As-  
  
ap1: --tackles Brandon before he could finish her name-- Give me that Dr. Pepper. --gets it out of his hands and stands up.-- Get him Patch. --sics her dog on him (an Apso Lapso too. One family dog. Don't like strangers one bit. Can be vicious. He likes to chew on shoes while they are on your feet.{yes Patch is real.})  
  
*********************************************************************  
  
A few days went by and the pilots (including the girls) returned to earth. The girls went back to Saint Gabriels and the guys spread out through out the world.  
  
Ashleigh was woken up rather abruptly on a Saturday morning by Trinity.  
  
"Wha?" She as groggily as she looked at her clock, "Its 'nly 7:30."  
  
"We have received a mission from the Drs. They want us at the hanger by 8."  
  
"Why not 5:30 in the fuckin morning? All I want to do is sleep in on Saturdays." Ashleigh growled as she threw the covers off and got up.  
  
Trinity backed out of the room not wanting to get in the pissed of teen's rampage. Ashleigh walked over to her dresser and pulled out a wine red button up blouse and her lace-up pants. After she was dressed she put on her boots and pulled on a dirty brown colored jacket. She put on a chocker that had pendent with jewels in that was shaped like a flower. The chain was the color of her shirt.  
  
Ashleigh stormed into the bathroom and brushed out her hair. For some reason it was straight today. Ashleigh glared at her reflection and prepared herself to totally and utterly bitch out the Doctors when they saw them.  
  
Shortly after Ashleigh and Trinity left to go get Donna. Dorothy answered the door and received a glare that could surpass Heero's. Dorothy kept her mouth shut and shortly (much to Ashleigh's delight) Donna came and they left. They reached the hangar in 15 mins.  
  
As soon as all of them were assembled in the hangar Me Li contacted the Drs. Ashleigh chose to sit in Shadow Gundam so that she would keep her anger to herself not wanting to hurt any of her friends.  
  
"I see all of you are here. Where is Shadow?" J asked not seeing Ashleigh in the group of girls from the screen.  
  
"Right here machine man." Ashleigh scowled as she leaned against the interior of Shadow Gundam, "What was so important that you had to fucking wake me up so damn early in the morning? On a Saturday none the less?"  
  
"We have received word that there are two new students attending the school and we need you all to keep an eye on them." S explained.  
  
"Who?" Donna asked as she leaned against Me Li's chair.  
  
"I do believe that Shadow has met them before. I'll send the information to you." H went to a nearby computer and sent the data to the 4 on the computer and to Ashleigh.  
  
When Ashleigh got the information she cut off connection and you could hear curses that you never would have thought existed. Plus you could hear the sound of Ashleigh beating the crap out of the interior of Shadow Gundam. After a few moments Ashleigh came back on.  
  
"Feel better?" Chasity asked sarcastically.  
  
"No. Why in the fuckin hell do they have to come here?! I swear I will kill her if she starts her crap again. I'm glad that Duo is on the other side of the world now." Ashleigh fumed.  
  
"We have reasons to believe that they work for OZ and are trying to get to Relena. Your mission is to watch these two with up most persistion and protect Relena at all costs. Do you accept?"  
  
"Accepted." Me Li and Trinity answered.  
  
"Sure as hell I am. I'd do anything to have a punching bag that doesn't stand a chance." Ashleigh cracked her knuckles.  
  
Donna and Chasity just nodded their head.  
  
"One more thing. You will be accompenanied by 02 for this mission. He will be arriving at 0900 hours." G added as the screen went blank  
  
Once again Ashleigh cut off communications and cursing along with profanity could be heard. This went on for a good while.  
  
After communication had been cut it was already 8:30. They had 30mins to kill till Duo arrived.  
  
* * *  
  
"This is going to be interesting. Who knows how long i'm going to be here." Duo said boredly to himself as the hangar opened outside Saint Gabriels.  
  
As soon as Deathscythe Hell was set in it proper position Duo climbed out of the cockpit and heard a banging coming from Shadow Gundam. Ashleigh was still at it even though she had stopped her profanity.  
  
"Is she having problems repairing something?" Duo asked as he looked at his girlfriend's Gundam strangely.  
  
"Lets just say she's in a fit of anger." Chasity told him a she sat in a computer chair.  
  
"Who got her pissed off this time?"  
  
"That mother-fucking bitch!" Ashleigh yelled in a fit of furry.  
  
A few moments passed with silence. Everyone let out a sigh of relief when there was no more pounding. Then it started all over again.  
  
"The doctors wanted to meet at 8 and so first she was pissed for having to get up early after her swim meet. I'm not sure when she got home, but she was pretty pissed off." Trinity told him.  
  
"When they got here Ashleigh went into her Gundam and chose to mope in there. When we got our mission and who we were supposed to keep and eye on she started this, but stopped 5mins later. Then after she fond out you were coming she went into another fit, well this one. It's been going on for a good 45mins now. Her last outburst is the first one in 25min." Donna told him as she handed him the papers with the mission on them and the information files.  
  
"Oh, well I feel loved now. Why is she upset that I was coming?" Duo asked as he took the papers from Donna and shuffled through them, "I see." He handed them back to Donna and began to walk towards the beating, "How do I get in?"  
  
"Side of the head on the left shoulder." Me Li told him as she got up and went to a privet office.  
  
"If i'm not back in 30 mins consider me dead." He flashed them a grin as he climbed the platform to Shadow Gundam's shoulder.  
  
* * *  
  
"Of all the place for her to come. I can't believe I have to keep an eye on her and all that shit. Then I have to put up with David and his constant pushing." Ashleigh muttered as she put yet another dent in the Gundam, "Luckily I can fix this lickity-split." She smirked as she kicked the wall yet again then her smirk fell when someone knocked, "What the fuck do you want?!"  
  
Duo walked in and almost got a foot to the face if he hadn't caught it, "Whoa there. It's only me."  
  
"What?" She growled as she went to a wall and slumped against it.  
  
"Did quite some damage here i'd say." He took check of all the dents, "Don't tell me you are still pissed off that Leaha and David are coming here."  
  
"Sure as hell I am. I already have like 20 million things to worry about then 4 more get added on." She sneered as she sat down and rested her arms on her knees and chin on her arms and stared into space an angry scowl on her face.  
  
Duo sighed and took a seat next to her and stretched his legs out in front of him, "What kind of problems?"  
  
"Let's see. I have to keep the herds of boys off my back and Benjy really can't do anything cause I only see him once a day and that is at 4:30pm. I have to put up with Leaha and David now. Keep Leaha off of you. Keep David off of me-"  
  
"That's my job." He gave her a mischievous grin.  
  
"I've got districts for swimming, the dance is in a week, I still haven't gotten my dress from Quatra, homework, missions, and a bunch of other crap." Ashleigh leaned against him when he put his arm around her shoulders.  
  
"Quatra gave me your dress so you can take that off your list."  
  
"Wow one less thing to worry about." Ashleigh waved her hands in front of herself in an sarcastic gesture.  
  
"Are you sick again?" He looked at her.  
  
"No. Just in a bad mood." She folded her arms over her chest and pouted.  
  
Duo rolled his eyes and rubbed her upper arm as he looked at the damage to her Gundam, "You must have been pissed."  
  
"You have no idea." She glared at Duo's boot since there was nothing else to glare at.  
  
"And i'm sure I don't want to know. I heard you had a meet last night. How'd you do?"  
  
"Won. It is seriously no fun when you are like 20seconds faster than anyone else. I swear I could break all those school records without even trying."  
  
Then a faint music started playing and Ashleigh growled and scrabbled up and ran outside her Gundam.  
  
"Who the hell got into my CDs?!" As fumed as 'Crawling' (the remix from 'Reanimation') played.  
  
"This is my copy Ashleigh chill!" Trinity yelled.  
  
"It damn well better be or I swear...ack!" Ashleigh was stopped from fully voicing her threat as picked her up and carried her away from the Gundam.  
  
"From now on you are going to bed at 8:30 missy." Duo joked as he carried her.  
  
"Put me down this instant Duo or i'll-"  
  
"What?" He chuckled as he carried her out of the hanger and on to the school grounds.  
  
Ashleigh demanded that he put her down. He finally did when they reached a bench. Ashleigh folded her arms over her chest and looked away from him.  
  
"Why don't you save some of that anger for when the assholes get here? You are even more hot tempered than Wufei when you ar mad." Duo chuckled as he sat next to her.  
  
"Yeah and?" She said sourly.  
  
"Basically you are like all the guys in one."  
  
Ashleigh looked at him confused, "What jibber-jabber are you talking about now?"  
  
"I'm saying that you are like Heero, Trowa, Wufei, Quatra, and myself in one. You can be determined solider like Heero, quiet sometimes and serious like Trowa, polite and caring like Quatra, a skilled fighter like Wufei, and you can have a sense of humor like me."  
  
Ashleigh rolled her eyes and leaned against him still scowling.  
  
"If you keep your face like that for much longer it's going to stay that way. Then how will I ever see you smile again?"  
  
"I......uh....kono yaro." She sighed in defeat as she slumped against him.  
  
Duo chuckled and he put his arm around her shoulders and they stayed like that for a few moments till Ashleigh shout up. She looked at her watch and stood up quickly.  
  
"Dammit. Sorry Duo, but I have to go. I told Benjy that I would help him with his Geometry at 10." She looked at him with apologetic eyes.  
  
"Alright. I'll see ya later k?"  
  
"K." Ashleigh gave him a kiss and ran off.  
  
* * *  
  
Ashleigh ran the corner of a building and ran into someone. She rubbed her head and looked at the ground.  
  
"Sorry." She apologized quickly and went to go around the guy, but was stopped yet she didn't look up at him.  
  
"Well this is a pleasant sight. I knew that you would come running to me one of these days." The chuckled as he put his hands on her shoulders.  
  
Ashleigh shot her head up and glared a glare that could surpass Heero's, "Shut the hell up David." She pulled away from him.  
  
"Still as feisty as ever I see." He smirked as he grabbed her wrists and pulled her close to him, "You have no idea what you do to me Ashleigh. Your looks, your body, and attitude are just intoxicating."  
  
"Keep dreaming bastard." Ashleigh increased her glare and twisted her wrists out of his grasp, "I would have thought that you had learned not to touch me."  
  
"You're the one that ran into me. Basically you gave me permission to." Ashleigh once again tried to go around him, but he prevented that.  
  
"You're not going anywhere babe."  
  
"Oh yea?" Ashleigh smirked and punched him in the jaw.  
  
The force sent him to the ground. Ashleigh wiped her hands and stated as she walked by, "Don't mess with a solider Maxwell."  
  
* * *  
  
Duo was walking aimlessly around campus looking bored to death. He looked to his right to see Ashleigh slug a guy.  
  
'Bad idea buddy.' Duo chuckled to himself and watched Ashleigh leave.  
  
After she was gone he walked over to the guy and burst out laughing.  
  
"Now YOU deserved that." He laughed as he walked by.  
  
David sat up and rubbed his jaw, 'Heh. Can get rid of a Gundam pilot and Relena Peacecraft at the same time. This is going to be too easy.'  
  
***********************************************************************  
  
There you go. I can't put a teaser with this chap cause it's kind of in my locker at school, well actually I have no clue where it is at right now. Knowing me it's probably right in front of my face. Anyways i'll be sure to put it up as soon as I can find it.  
  
Man, I smell like Vietnamese food. Yeah my parents turned down my request for Japanese for Vietnamese even though i've never had Japanese before. -- sighs-- See ya laters! 


	21. Author's Note

Readers,  
  
It will take me a little bit longer to put up new chapters because the floppy disk drive on my mother's computer is not working. Since I type the chapters on my computer and it doesn't have Internet hook up I have to take the chapters to a different computer and e-mail it to myself and from then on post it. It will be at least 1 1/2 weeks for each new chapter. I'll try my hardest to put a new one up soon. I hope to have this problem fixed before the 2nd week of March, cause after that it will take longer to get a new chapter up unless my Grandpa has Internet and then I can post it then. I'll worry about that when the time comes. N-e-ways, like I said I'll try my hardest to get the new chapter up soon.  
  
animeprincess1 


	22. Cafeteria

I FINALLY got this up!!! We seriously need to get my mom's computer fixed. It's really redicules  
  
Does anyone want to answer a question for me? Okay in the 3rd mangna it shows that Wing Zero wasn't in bird mode and that all the Gundams used the Twin Buster Rifle including Zechs. At the beginning of Battlefield if Pacifists it shows Wing Gundam Zero mode using the Twin Buster Rifle by himself. My question is, did they base Battlefield if Pacifists on the TV show or the 3rd mangna? If someone could possibly answer that question for me please let me know. I'm going crazy not knowing what is going on.  
  
This is something I just had to tell everyone k? While I was looking through my new magna (Gundam Wing Book 3) In the back there is a thing called Domon W, which is basically short funny comics from G Gundam, and Gundam Wing combined. I want to tell you about one called Heero's Weakness. I'm going to set it up how the author did just in script form, K? Okay.  
  
Heero's Weakness  
  
Relena: Heero wait!  
  
Heero: --turns away from her and mutters-- Who cares.  
  
Relena: Listen to me!  
  
Heero: --dashes off--  
  
Noin: Princess.... --whispers to Relena--  
  
Relena: Oh, I see.  
  
--moments later--  
  
Relena: Your Mission!  
  
Heero: --stops (that word stops him).  
  
End.  
  
All right you have to actually see it for it to be funny, but it is funny nonetheless. I also want to tell you about a Treize one.  
  
Treize's Bet  
  
Treize: Lets entrust our future to those boys.  
  
Heero: Hee-Hee  
  
Duo: You're so crafty Heero.  
  
Trowa: Who am I?  
  
Quatra: Lets fight together!  
  
Wufei: Nataku!!  
  
Une: Are you sure, Sir?  
  
Treize: Ha, ha... --eye twitches--  
  
Yea okay next chapter. Thanks for the Chibi Duo Chara! Can I have a Chibi Quatra too? He's sooooooooo adorable as a Chibi! He's also pretty cute as a normal too. --grins at Quatra-- ^.~  
  
Quatra: --blushes and turns away--  
  
Chibi Duo: Can I have a Chibi Deathscythe Hell?! --jumps up and down--  
  
ap1: I don't know.........its up to Chara. Here are the bets.  
  
Trowa- $4,000,000 from Terry Yuy and million manga, a can of Cream Soda from Queen Rinoa.  
  
Quatra- $1,490 from anime angle0.  
  
Wufei- $2,000,000 from Crisium Iridum.  
  
Heero- $1,000,000 from shinimegami  
  
Disclaimer: Nothing related to Gundam Wing, G Gundam, or Domon W (up above) belong to me. Dammit! How much do you want for them?!! I've got.....lets see.......8 bucks in change! No wait im buying the first episodes of Gundam Wing with that money....anno........I have 25¢. How about that?  
  
Lawyer: --appears-- Sorry, but you need $299,999.75 (made that up. ^.^) more to own Gundam Wing or anything to do with it. --disappears--  
  
ap1: Dammit. Better get a job and start saving up then. --snaps fingers-- O'well I can borrow them.  
  
***********************************************************************  
  
"Thanks Trowa."  
  
Quatra hung up his phone. He had just received word from Trowa that her had discovered 2 OZ bases in Africa and is going to need help destroying them. Heero is in Japan and has found 1. He can handle it considering it's a tiny one.  
  
Quatra sat at his desk and put his hands in his platinum hair and studied the papers in front of him. He quickly replayed the past few days events in his head. It it was mostly set on the time they all found out that the girls were recruited to pilot the new Gundams. Once he found this out stress had washed over him. He didn't want to sound like Wufei, but why them? Why in hell did the Drs had to create new Gundams?  
  
Quatra sighed and realized something. The girls had been chosen for their loyalty to them. To the original Gundam pilots. Was it that they had chosen Chasity, Ashleigh, Trinity, Donna, and Me Li for their loyalty to them? Sure Trowa and himself had just met Donna and Chasity, but was their loyalty there. It sure seemed like it and Quatra wouldn't doubt Ashleigh's word, would he?  
  
Then a thought hit him. He quickly picked up the phone and dialed a number.  
  
* * *  
  
RING-RING  
  
"Mum here."  
  
"Mum, there has been a slight change in the mission. You, Shadow, Scim, and Death are to meet up with No Name in Africa and from there on you will receive your mission. Lady Dragon and Noble are to stay there and protect Relena. You will leave at 1500 hours."  
  
"Got it S. Laters."  
  
* * *  
  
"(X,Y) = (X-4, Y+7) and the quadrates would are (-3, -6)." Ashleigh pointed to the problem in the book, "What are the original quadrates?"  
  
"(7, -13)?"  
  
"Right. You get it now?"  
  
"Yeah. Thanks."  
  
Ashleigh put her head down on the table exhausted.  
  
"You okay?" Benjy looked at the back of Ashleigh's head.  
  
"Yeah, Just tired. Trinity made me get up at 7:30 just for some bad news." She turned her head to look at him.  
  
"What kind of bad news?"  
  
"Nothing really. Just that there are 2 new student coming here that I don't get along with. One of them is desperate to get me to go out with him and the other one, the hoe, trys to get Duo."  
  
"Speaking of Duo, did you find him or is he really dead?"  
  
"He's as alive as can be. Actually he has to come here for a little while. I saw him on my way over here." Ashleigh forced herself to sit up and looked at him.  
  
As she did she looked over behind him and growled at the sight in front of her. Benjy looked at her like she had turned into an animal and looked behind him. Ashleigh stood up and walked over to the group that had a girl surrounded.  
  
"Don't you all have something better to do besides pick on kids smaller than you?" Ashleigh growled from behind them, "Especially one of my friends?"  
  
"What are you going to do about it Berry? Lecture us to death?" A girl with straight black hair with red streaks mocked.  
  
"Or are you going to challenge us to swimming competition?" Another added as the rest of the girls laughed.  
  
"You couldn't fight us if your life depended on it". The leader smirked at her.  
  
"Don't tell me you see me as a little pacifist school girl too. I've kicked her ass before," Ashleigh nodded to a new girl, "But she was no challenge. None of you are really a challenge either. I mean come on picking on someone younger than you, that is so 20th century."  
  
"What would you know whore? Don't think I haven't seen you hanging around all these different guys cause I have especially that one." The black haired one pointed towards the on looking Benjy.  
  
"1) He is my boyfriend's friend and I help him with homework, 2) Don't call me a whore unless you have actual proof. I hang around with a lot of guys cause i'm like a tomboy. And 3) Don't call me a whore period." Ashleigh gave the death glare at them.  
  
"Which one is the boyfriend? The one with the braid or the one with the gravity defying hair? The one you were talking to the other day."  
  
"That's my boyfriend!" Trinity yelled out.  
  
Ashleigh looked at the blushing Trinity and smirked at her, "Trinity. What would Duo think if he found out that his little sister was dating one of his best friends?" Ashleigh mocked.  
  
"I....um..." Trinity looked at the ground in embarrassment.  
  
"I knew I shouldn't have let you sleep with him." Ashleigh shook her finger at her.  
  
The group of girls looked at Trinity with surprise.  
  
"Well you sleep with Duo." She got a greater shade of red.  
  
The group of girls looked at them in shock.  
  
"Wow. You two aren't like we thought." The leader blinked at them.  
  
"Don't judge by appearances. If you want to see a real whore look at Leaha. She's the one who has tried to take my boyfriend and uses her chest to get anything." Ashleigh looked at the fuming Leaha, "What did I get little Leaha mad? Which was it? The fact that I told everyone that I had kicked your ass, proved you're a whore, or is it that I have Duo and you don't?"  
  
"You slept with him?!" Leaha glared at Ashleigh.  
  
"Yeah about.........lets see.................3 times since our last in counter............2 times about a few days ago.........yep about 5-6 times." Ashleigh smirked at Leaha.  
  
"Why you..."  
  
* * *  
  
Duo walked into the cafeteria and saw a bunch of people gathered around a group of people. He stopped a nearby kid and asked him what was going on.  
  
"Betty and her gang were picking on some girl and then Ashleigh Berry stepped in and is trying to resolve things, I think. There was mentioning of a fight too." The boy explained.  
  
"Thanks kid."  
  
Duo walked over to the crowd and managed to get through to the inner circle.  
  
* * *  
  
"If you lay another hand on him I swear-" Leaha growled.  
  
"You'll what? You didn't beat me last time and you never will. Why not just give it up Leaha?"  
  
"What's goin on babe?" Duo walked in and looked at Ashleigh then at the severely red Trinity, "And why are you so red sis?"  
  
"I..uh." Trinity downcasted her head to try to hide her face.  
  
"She's just embarrassed." Ashleigh patted her on the shoulder, "And as for me, I'm trying to get it through that thick head of Leaha's that you are nothing to be won."  
  
""That doesn't change the fact that you slept with him!" She glared a death glare that was so weak a baby would laugh at it.  
  
Duo blinked at that before he smirked and put a protective arm around Ashleigh, "So what if she did? She is after all my girlfriend and we do have that right to. I wouldn't be surprised if you hadn't done the same with David. After all, you two do seem to be pretty close."  
  
Leaha didn't have a response to that and just turned around and stormed off. The group of girls that she was with followed her with pretty nasty looks. After they had left the group left and Trinity, Duo, and Ashleigh standing where they are. Benjy came up and bid good day to them.  
  
"Bye Benjy. Feel free to ask for help when ever you need it." Ashleigh called after him.  
  
Shortly after Benjy had left, Donna came running up to them.  
  
"What's wrong Donna?" Trinity asked as Donna stopped to catch her breath.  
  
"We need to talk, but I suggest it is some where concealed." She told them as she stood up straight and brushed a bit of her hair behind her ear.  
  
* * *  
  
"So what cha' want to talk about?" Ashleigh asked as she looked outside the balcony window in Trinity and her's room.  
  
"S called me. We are to meet Trowa in South Africa tonight. S didn't specify what is going on, but once we get down there we get our mission." Donna explained.  
  
"What about Relena? Those two are still around here." Trinity questioned rather concernedly.  
  
"Me Li and Chasity will stay behind to take care of that."  
  
"Well," Ashleigh sounded as she stood up straight from leaning on the wall, "If we are going to have to battle, I better go fix up Shadow. See y'all later." She did a light wave as she exited the dorm.  
  
"I'd say she'd need to." Duo commented after Ashleigh left, "She made the interior look like someone was playing soccer with a boulder."  
  
"That bad huh?" Trinity shook her head.  
  
"I don't get it." Donna looked at the carpet with a worried look.  
  
"Get what?"  
  
"The way Ashleigh is acting. She was never this violent when I last saw her, before we came here. She was always calm and kind. The only time she would get violent was with Ian."  
  
"Ian?" Duo and Trinity asked in union.  
  
"Her younger brother. He was always the one who caused her to get angry and mad. Other times, like with friends, she'd get mad, but in a good way. She just isn't like she used to be. She isn't the Ashleigh I grew up with."  
  
"She does have rather frequent mood swings. When she first came, she was scared and frightened, then happy go lucky, then when she is mad..it just brings out a side of her that seems like shouldn't be there." Duo agreed folding his arms over his chest and looking at the ground as he spoke.  
  
"I know I've only known her a few weeks, but it's just like Duo said. The frequent mood swings. The mad side of her isn't pretty cause I've now seen it twice. Once when we were on the colonies and today."  
  
"What happened on the colonies?" Donna asked with curiosity looking up.  
  
"When we were going to meet Tyler we came across these two thugs trying to get Hilde to do something, I forget now, but they were beating her up pretty good. Ashleigh went up and beat the cra-"  
  
"ahem." Duo coughed.  
  
"What?" Trinity glared at Duo for interrupting her.  
  
"Language." He looked over at her.  
  
Trinity and Donna sweat dropped with looks on their faces that said, 'you're one to talk'.  
  
"Fine, stuffing, out of them. Happy?" She asked sarcastically.  
  
"Much. Continue." He smiled.  
  
"Boys." Trinity and Donna shook their heads.  
  
"What?"  
  
"Forget it." Trinity waved it off.  
  
"I need to boot. I got some things to do before we leave, so I better get crackin'." Donna notified and stood up.  
  
"I'd better get going too. Luckily I haven't checked in with the office yet. Catch ya later Trin." Both Donna and Duo left to go do their own separate things leaving Trinity alone.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
There it be. I promise upon my anime collection that I will the next chap up soon. Be sure to vote and to review please. 


	23. Me Li's Past

Okay, I know it's taken me weeks beyond weeks to put up this new chapter, but i've lazy lately and haven't been wanting to e-mail myself the new chapter. You all can boo me if you want, but i'll just assume that you are just saying my nickname over and over again for no apparent reason. 'Boo' happens to be my nick name from my parents, but I prefer Su-zie (thanks Adrian aka Doofy. Hey I get a nick name from him he gets a nickname from me.) or animeprincess. Yeah, okay.  
  
I'm beginning to think my head is possed too. Yea sometimes I lose some memories or some of my thoughts disappear. No wait, that's not a demon. It's my bratty Chibi Duo. He steals my thoughts and sits on them or runs away and hides them. One time I put my keys in the obvious of spots and one morning when I went looking for them they disappeared. I didn't find them till that night. Right in front of my computer. Sometimes I think he's jealous of me cause i'm not a figment of my imagination.  
  
Chibi Duo: I'm not a brwat. I'm just adorable and want attention. --looks at AP1 with puppy eyes--  
  
Ap1: Sorry the puppy eyes don't work on me. --folds arms over chest and looks away from him.--  
  
Chibi Duo: Pwese? I just want ta play.  
  
AP1: Well I have school and can't play with you and I have work (yes I got a job. I work weekends at a veterinary clinic down the street from my house.) and I have other important things to do.  
  
Chibi D: But Chibi Quatra is no fun. Alls he wants to do is play nice. I want someone to fight with.  
  
AP1: I don't need another Chibi in my head right now. Now if you'll excuse me, i'm sick and need sleep. --walks upstairs--  
  
Chibi Q: --holds her hand and waddles cutely next to AP1 with a cute smile on his face.--  
  
AP1: --turns and faces Chibi Duo-- Coming? Or are you going to pout all night and hang out with the big boys?  
  
Chibi D: --looks at Spike, Omi, Yugi, and Wufei before taking off running-- Wait for me!! Wufei is scary when he is cranky.  
  
Shippo: --walks out of his room rubbing eyes-- What's happening?  
  
Yugi: Nothing go back to sleep.  
  
Shippo: Where is animeprincess?  
  
Spike: Bed kid.  
  
Shippo: But she hasn't done the rest of the intro. She still hasn't posted the bets for those guys. --points in Wufei's direction--  
  
Wufei: Shut it kid! If there are no bets then i'm home free.  
  
AP1: I don't think so Wufei.  
  
Chibi D: Ha ha Wuffie. --dodges the knife thrown at him-- animeprincess!! Wuffers is throwing things at me!  
  
AP1: That's it Wufei. I'm tired of your threatening Chibi Duo. The auction is over for you. devil_raptor, he's yours. Take him please.  
  
Trowa- $4,000,000 from Terry Yuy and million manga, a can of Cream Soda from Queen Rinoa  
  
Quatra- $1,490 from anime_angle0  
  
Wufei- A life sized poster of Duo and a lock of Duo's hair from devil_raptor (SOLD)  
  
Heero- $100,000 from carrielmyers  
  
Disclaimer: I own nothing that has to do with Gundam Wing or any of it's components and the song, "Bring me to life", is owned by Evanescence.  
  
***********************************************************************  
  
"Hey Trowa." Ashleigh greeted as she exited Shadow Gundam after she had landed in Africa.  
  
"....." He use the ever famous silent remark.  
  
"I've got to get Donna to teach me stare or dot language, what ever you want to call it." She shook her head and then began the diagnostic on Shadow. As she was working an earlier conversation popped into her head. "So. I hear you and Trinity are an item."  
  
Trowa abruptly stopped his work and looked at her, "How did you-"  
  
"Trinity defending you. You're lucky Duo wasn't around other wise you'd be a dead man once he found you. I won't say anything, but I can't guarantee it will stay a secret for very long." She smirked at him.  
  
"Why would she have to say anything?"  
  
"Oh some girls were giving her crap at school and I went over there and got involved cause I think of Trinity as a little sister, but anyways they got to Trinity by saying that you were my boyfriend and she kind of blurted it out to the entire eating area." Ashleigh sort of sweat dropped and scratched her head.  
  
"....." He stated bluntly (even if Ashleigh couldn't understand it).  
  
"Eh?" She cocked her head to the side looking at him.  
  
Trowa just shook his head and left the hanger.  
  
"Well you don't have to say anything, but be glad I keep secrets really well!" She yelled after him, "Hopefully Trinity can get him to talk more." She sighed and went back to fixing up Shadow Gundam a little more.  
  
* * *  
  
"How can you see into my eyes like open doors, Leading you down in to my core Where i've become so numb Without a soul My spirit sleeping somewhere cold......." Ashleigh sang to herself as she wondered around the hanger. She had her music up so loud that not even an explosion could disturb her.  
  
Everyone watched her with little sweat drops forming on their heads.  
  
"How can she do that?" Duo questioned.  
  
"Do what?' Donna looked at him.  
  
"Have music that loud next to her ears?"  
  
"You're talking about a girl from the 21st century, she could go louder and still retain hearing in her ears. The only thing that can cause her to possibly lose her hearing for a short time is either a car horn or a MS taking off." Donna explained.  
  
"Right." Duo said Dr. evil like (you know. How Dr. Evil says it on Austin Powers?).  
  
"All this time I can't believe I couldn't see Kept me in the dark but you were right there in front of me I've been sleeping a thousand years it seems Got to open my eyes to everything Without a thought Without a voice Without a soul Don't let me die here There must be something more Bring me to life......."  
  
"What do ya know, something I recognize." Duo stated sarcastically and poked at his makeshift food, "What is this?"  
  
"Don't ask me." Trinity said as she took up a piece of meat and examined it, "It looks like liver or tongue."  
  
"Okay something I will not eat." Duo pushed his plate away from him.  
  
"Hey guys." Ashleigh said merrily as she sat down at the tale, "What's for dinner?"  
  
"This is either liver or tongue." Donna pushed her plate away.  
  
"Hm......haven't had those in a while." She shrugged and took a bite and everyone practically gagged. After she was done chewing it she nodded her head, "It's neither. It's heart."  
  
"Excuse me." Trinity quickly ran to the bathroom.  
  
"What? Heart is good. Tastes like steak." She told them taking another bite (I have actually had tongue and heart. The tongue tasted like roast beef and the heart tasted like steak. ^.^ I've also eaten cactus. Tastes like a cucumber.)  
  
"I just lost my appetite." Trowa got up from the table and left.  
  
"I swear. Nobody has any taste anymore." Ashleigh shook her head and finished her meal.  
  
* * *  
  
"So what are we going to do tonight Li?" Chasity asked as she put down a magazine.  
  
"I don't know. I mean Relena is out of town and we really have no worries here." She replied cracking an eye as she lay on the couch.  
  
Chasity sat on the chair and stared at the carpet, "Hey Li?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"How did you meet Wufei?"  
  
"What?!" Me Li fell off the couch at the question.  
  
"Did I say something wrong?" Chasity blinked in confusion and helped her up.  
  
"No. No one has ever asked that before." Me Li said looking at the carpet.  
  
"Oh." Chasity then felt a little bad for bringing it up.  
  
"Well first my real name isn't Me Li Wong. It's Merian Long, well Chang actually. See back when they wanted to destroy our colony, I supposedly died. In a field after a battle, he told me that he accepted me, but I passed out before I could say anything. He thought I had died and he never came to see me in the hospital.  
  
"Just before the colony was destroyed, I left and ended up on Earth. I couldn't go by a dead girl's name, so I chose Me Li Wong. We meet up when the Gundams first came to Earth and went on from there. When I finally told him who I really was, I saw a side of him that I had never seen before. He was as happy as a little boy who got what he most desired for Christmas." She then smiled, "It made me feel special that he still cared for me. I was also honored that he named his Gundam after me, that's why he isn't dead now." She giggled and looked at Chasity who looked stunned, "What? You look like you seen a ghost."  
  
"I had also thought that you died. I mean that's what happened in the comic books."  
  
"Comic books?" Okay, now Me Li was confused.  
  
"Well, uh, I guess you are the only one who doesn't know."  
  
"Know what?"  
  
"Well, Donna, Ashleigh, and I are not from this time period. See, we fell through a time warp into Quatra's kitchen. Ashleigh had been here a few weeks before Donna and I. That's why you didn't see us with her that night." Chasity explained.  
  
"Where did you come from?"  
  
"The year 2002. We were born in 1987, not AC 180 like we've told people."  
  
"What about the comic book thing?"  
  
Chasity sat there explaining everything she knew about what was going to happen.  
  
"So what you are saying is that you, Donna and Ashleigh all know the outcome of this war?" Me Li did a brief review.  
  
"Well, sort of. What we know is not what happened. There were only 6 Gundams at this time period: Wing Zero, Deathscythe Hell, Sandrock, Heavyarms, Nataku, and Epyon." Chasity admitted then turned her head when her laptop beeped as a new e-mail arrived.  
  
She got up and checked it. She scanned it over before deleting it and turning to Me Li.  
  
"We have a new mission. We have to go to the hangar to get it tho'" She explained as she grabbed her coat from the hallway closet.  
  
Me Li nodded and grabbed her coat and they headed out. They quietly exited the campus and approached the hangar. Once they were inside Chasity shrieked.  
  
"WHERE ARE THE GUNDAMS???!!!!!"  
  
As she did, both her and Me Li were rendered unconscious. A feminine figure appeared from the shadows with a tranquilizer gun in her hand. She chuckled and placed her gun back into a holster.  
  
"Sleep tight ladies. 2 down 3 to go." She snapped her fingers and several guards took Me Li and Chasity to a nearby ship.  
  
**********************************************************************  
  
I know it's short, but I kind of have a bad case of writers block. I promise you that the next one will be longer.  
  
Chibi Q: Night night everyone. --waves cutely and yawns in his blue footie pajamas--  
  
Chibi D: --snores in his Deathscythe footie pajamas--  
  
AP1: Once the chibis get tired, it's time to end this. Night all. -- passes out on the keyboard due to her recent cases of fatigue (yes, i've been suffering from fatigue lately).-- 


	24. The last 3 captured

Okay guys, there are going to be a few more chaps before i've reached the end of this story. The end is typed and waiting, but i've got to write the chaps to lead up to it. I'm going to cut the opening short this time since I kind of left you at a cliffhanger in the last chap, but I will post the bets.  
  
Trowa- $4,000,000 from Terry Yuy; million manga and a can of Cream Soda from Queen Rinoa  
  
Quatra- $1,490 from anime_angle0  
  
Wufei- A life sized poster of Duo and a lock of Duo's hair from devil_raptor (SOLD)  
  
Heero- $100,000 from carrielmyers  
  
Deathscythe (Due to a request, i'm putting Deathscythe on the bidding list. And it is Deathscythe. Not Deathscythe Hell or Deathscythe Hell Custom. The first Deathscythe. Duo wishes to keep Hell): 2 packs of Tim-tams from rika_1 (hey rika_1, what are 'Tim-Tams'? I'm guessing they are a type of candy, right?)  
  
Disclaimer: I own nothing to do with Gundam Wing or G Gundam.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Chas! Li!" Donna called out as Trinity, Ashleigh, and herself returned to St. Gabriels.  
  
"Guess they are in their dorm or something." Ashleigh shrugged and pulled out her cd player.  
  
"But their Gundams are gone." Trinity pointed out.  
  
"Who knows then." Ashleigh shrugged and blasted her music, "If anyone needs me, i'll be on my way back to the dorm room." She waved and left with he music blaring.  
  
Donna shot her a glare before noticing something that looked like blood by the entrance. She walked over and knelt down next to it.  
  
"What cha find Donna?" Trinity asked as she walked up to Donna.  
  
"It looks like blood." Donna replied and she brushed her finger across it before frowning, "It's still wet and warm. What ever happened, happened recently." She stood up and scanned the area drawing her gun from inside her jacket.  
  
Trinity took the hint and pulled out her own gun, "I'll go tell Ashleigh." She started, but Donna stopped her, "Donna?"  
  
"Quickly, behind the barrels." She whispered fiercely never taking her gaze off something on the ceiling.  
  
"But what-"  
  
"Ashleigh can take care of herself." Donna shoved her out of the way as a grenade was thrown at their feet, "Run!" Donna pulled Trinity to her feet and they headed for the back door.  
  
Once they reached the outside they were greeted by a group of soldiers.  
  
"Drop your weapons."  
  
Trinity dropped their guns and raised their hands in the air sneering at them. Two soldiers approached them and cuffed them. Shortly the leader of the group approached them with a smug look on her face.  
  
"Leaha." Donna growled.  
  
"I don't think we've had the pleasure of meeting Miss. Dyrud." Leaha pinched Donna's cheek and shook it like a Grandmother or distant aunt would do when you were younger, to say the least, Leaha almost lost some fingers. Leaha didn't approve of this and backhanded her, "I suggest you keep your mouth shut unless you have a death wish."  
  
"What the hell do you want?" Trinity snapped at her.  
  
"I see the baby has decided to learn how to defend herself. Did you get lessons from that worthless excuse for a human being?" Leaha chuckled.  
  
"Don't talk shit about Ashleigh in front of me. I know you are jealous that she is dating my brother, i've hear the whole story. Trust me, if Ashleigh wasn't there to kick you ass I would have been on the subject faster than you can say Trinity Maxwell." Trinity glared.  
  
"So you are the baby sister. How interesting, I expected you to be, what is the word," Leaha put a finger to her chin and looked at the sky before looking back down at Trinity, "That's it, more like a suicidal maniac."  
  
"Let them go Leaha." Ashleigh's voice echoed around them.  
  
"The hell?" A solider asked confused.  
  
"Why don't you come out here Ashleigh?" Leaha mused.  
  
"Let them go and I will."  
  
"No it will be the other way around."  
  
A shot rang out and shortly a solider was laying in a pool of his own blood. Donna and Trinity closed their eyes and turned away from the sight.  
  
"I don't like doing this Leaha! Just let them go!"  
  
"You." Leaha pointed to a solider, "Shoot her." She pointed to Trinity.  
  
"But ma'am-"  
  
"Just do it." She snapped, "Come out or the girl gets to go visit her parents."  
  
Ashleigh stood up on the roof of the hangar and threw her gun to the ground. She jumped down to the ground next to Leaha and punched her in the jaw. She stumbled back a few steps and pulled her gun out in the process.  
  
Before Leaha had the chance to shoot, the gun was out of her hand and in Ashleigh's. Donna and Trinity got the soldiers that were restraining them to let go by a good kick to the groin and were knocking soldiers around like dolls.  
  
"You've chosen the wrong person to mess with Leaha Burstwits. Never threaten my friends or people I treat as family." She pointed the gun at Leaha, who was now on the ground from when Ashleigh had taken her gun.  
  
"You were supposed to be dead already, how could you survive that shot?"  
  
"So you were the one trying to kill me." Ashleigh glared before a chuckle took over, "You need to work on your aim."  
  
"And you need to keep your guard up." A male voice said emotionlessly as he hit Ashleigh on the neck, rendering her unconscious. The same were done to Trinity and Donna.  
  
**********************************************************************  
  
Okay, I know it was short, but I have to plan out the next part, but that is going to take a while considering my family and I need to get our lives back in order. See, we were robbed a few days ago and I have to help do a lot of things, so it will probably be a while before I get the next chap up. I hope ya'll like. Please review. That would really make my day. ^_^  
  
Ja! 


	25. Author's note

Hey guys,  
  
Just a little note telling ya that I'm leaving on vacation here next week or so. I'm going to Colorado to stay with the Grandparents for a couple weeks then heading over to Kansas to stay at my dad's for a month or so. I can't wait for June 23rd either cause I'm gonna be 16!!! Drivers license here I come!! Well once I get my permit I can get the license and before I get that I have to enroll in driving school (get better insurance coverage that way. ^.^). Well, I'll see ya'll in a few months. Also I will be checking my e-mail periodically over the next few months. This is the e- mail for the next few months: deaths_princess05@yahoo.com or lilith_of_trains@yahoo.com . The Lilith one was supposed to be Tranis, but I wasn't thinking when I made it. N-e-ways, ya'll can e-mail all you want to either of the addresses. See ya in a few months.  
  
animeprincess1 


	26. Fights in the Cell

I'm sorry for the delay of getting this chapter up. I've had major writers block with it. ^_^; The previous chapter I posted, I decided wasn't going to fit in with the plot so I wrote this chapter. I hope you enjoy it. ^.^ Once again, sorry for the delay.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Mr. Quinze, Cadets Leaha and David have returned from their mission."  
  
"Those two?" Quinze sighed. "Don't tell me they failed again."  
  
"Actually sir, they have captured the female Gundam pilots."  
  
"Those two lunk heads actually did something right?" He shook his head. "Very well. Have those pilots sent to separate questioning rooms."  
  
"Yes sir." The guard saluted and left.  
  
* * *  
  
The girls sat in their grouped cell either resting or thinking. Most were resting.  
  
"What do you think they are going to do with us?" Trinity asked shakily as she huddled herself on one the cots. "I'm scared."  
  
"It will be okay Trin." Ashleigh told her reassuringly as she sat next to the younger girl and hugged her. "We won't let anything happen to you."  
  
Trinity let out a small whimper and leaned on Ashleigh. Ashleigh put an arm around Trinity's shoulder and gently rocked her back and forth.  
  
"We need to figure out a plan of escape." Me Li stated from her corner.  
  
"Not with that concussion you're not." Donna told her boldly as she stood up. "I'd say we wait till you and Chasity are recovered."  
  
"Oh yeah, and wait for them to do whatever they are going to do to us? For all we know, by sitting here and waiting we could be encouraging our own deaths." Me Li glared from her corner.  
  
"Come off it Me Li. Why would they bring us here when they could have killed us at the hanger?" Donna snapped back. "They are obviously want us for something."  
  
"How can you be so sure Donna? Or do you know all and see all?"  
  
"That isn't what I was saying!"  
  
"Please....please stop fighting." Trinity pleaded quietly.  
  
"Trinity is right guys. Fighting and arguing will get us no where." Ashleigh looked at the two.  
  
"Oh yeah, take the scaredy cat's side, just because she is your boyfriend's sister." Me Li glared at Ashleigh.  
  
"Me Li!" Ashleigh's face took a look of shock. "I would never-"  
  
"Oh shut-up Ashleigh. We both know you are just sucking up." Donna scoffed.  
  
"Donna?!" Ashleigh stared at her best friend in shock and hurt. "How could you say such a thing? You have known me for over 7 years and you know I would never suck up to anyone." She stood up and approached her friend.  
  
"Oh yeah, like you said you would never ditch your friends for that dog of an ex-boyfriend of yours. I thought you were my friend Ashleigh. How can you side with a whining little brat? Am I not your best friend?"  
  
SMACK!  
  
Ashleigh stood there with her hand in the air and a stern look on her face. Donna's head was to the side. She slowly put her hand to the cheek and looked to Ashleigh.  
  
"How dare you Donna Ann Dyrud. I'm not choosing between friends. Yes, Trinity may be Duo's sister, but I'm agreeing with her because she is right. You and Me Li shouldn't be fighting. I also agree with you and Me Li. We should try to find a way out of her, but at the same time they need rest. Whoever has kidnapped us could be planning to kill us or use us. Or maybe it could be both; use us then kill us. Until we get details, we can judge nothing!" Ashleigh's face then took a look of sadness. "It hurt me more than it hurt you to do what I just did Donna. I never thought I would have to knock some sense into you, but I did what needed to be done." She turned away and went back to sit down next to Trinity.  
  
Donna just stared at Ashleigh with disbelief. She downcasted her head a whispered, "I'm sorry Ashleigh." She then went to sit on one of the other cots.  
  
Everything was quiet from then on. Everyone one except Ashleigh fell asleep, or so she thought.  
  
"Hey Ashleigh..." Chasity said in a quiet voice from across the room.  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"How long do you think it will take the guys to notice that we are missing?"  
  
"Either the doctors or Relena will tell them. But they won't know who we were kidnapped by."  
  
"Either OZ of White Fang. I sure hope it is OZ. We both know what happens to White Fang and if we are on Libra, then when it is destroyed, so are we."  
  
"All we can do is-" Ashleigh was cut off when their cell door was opened and several guards entered.  
  
Not having any grace towards them, the guards roughly pulled them all up.  
  
"Where are you taking us?!" Me Li demanded.  
  
"Let go of me you jerk." Chasity tried to pull the soldier's hand off of her arm.  
  
"What? What is goin on?" Trinity asked shakily. When she was being dragged away, Ashleigh managed to get free of the guard holding her and knocked the other guard away from Trinity.  
  
"Who the hell are you?!" Ashleigh demanded as she stood in front Trinity protectively. "And what they heck do you want with us?!"  
  
"Come with us quietly and you won't be hurt." The guard glared at her.  
  
"The only way you are getting us out of this cell is by hurting me till I can't stand." Ashleigh pulled her arms apart and broke the chain that held the cuffs together that the guard had put on her.  
  
"Still sticking up for that poor excuse for a pilot Ashleigh?" A arrogant voice came from behind the guards.  
  
"Back for some more Leaha?" Ashleigh smirked. "And yes, I would protect her with my life."  
  
"I'll handle the older girl, you all can take the younger one." Leaha told them. "I've dealt with her before."  
  
"And lost. Give it up Leaha, you can't beat me."  
  
"Maybe not physically, but I know your weakness." Leaha approached Ashleigh and Trinity backed up. "Be afraid squirt, there is nothing you can do."  
  
"Leave her alone." Ashleigh growled.  
  
"Why? The weakling needs to fend for herself."  
  
"She is still considered a kid and doesn't need to be involved in this. Now leave her alone, you quarrel is with me."  
  
"You act if she is your sister."  
  
"She may not be biologically, but I consider her as my sister. All of my friends are considered my sisters and I would do anything for them even if it costs me my life."  
  
"We'll see." Leaha took a right kick at Ashleigh who easily dodged it.  
  
She threw some other kicks at her and while Ashleigh was dodging them, Leaha took a chance at a punch where her fist connected with Ash's cheek. She stumbled back a little ways put a hand over her cheek for a few seconds before Leaha kicked again and Ashleigh stopped it with her wrist. Leaha ended up kicking the cuff and hopped back with her sore foot. The pain went away quickly and then Leaha noticed her position.  
  
Ashleigh was now over by the cell door and Leaha had her back to Trinity. Leaha smirked and when Ashleigh looked puzzled, Leaha spun around and put her arm around Trinity's neck while she pulled a gun out and put it to Trinity's head.  
  
"Trinity!" Ashleigh yelled and stated to go to the younger girl till Leah pulled the gun out and put it to Trin's head.  
  
"So, are we gonna do this the easy way or is little Trinity going to have to get hurt?" Leaha chided.  
  
Ashleigh glared at Leaha and put her hands up in the air. "I give up, but if you hurt one bit I will kill you where you stand."  
  
"Guards!" Leaha yelled and the guards re-cuffed Ashleigh before they led the two to the questioning rooms.  
  
* * *  
  
"Where are they?" Duo asked impatiently.  
  
"I'm sure they will be here soon Duo. Just be patient." Quatra told him.  
  
"We have been sitting here for 5 hours Quat."  
  
"I'm sure they will have a reasonable explanation-"  
  
"We have a message from the doctors." Heero called out.  
  
Duo and Quatra moved to Heero's laptop as he opened the connection.  
  
"Dragon and Scimitar will not be joining you on this or other missions." Dr. J appeared on the screen.  
  
"What do you mean?" Duo demanded. "Why won't my sister be here?"  
  
"Noble, Shadow, Scimitar, Mummy, and Dragon all have been captured."  
  
"What?!" They all shouted. Duo and Quatra looked at Heero in surprise in which he just shrugged.  
  
"By who? When?" Quatra asked.  
  
"By the colonies."  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Well, I'm gonna leave you off there. ^^ Tell me what you think by reviewing please and if you have any ideas you can e-mail me at deaths_princess05@yahoo.com , I would love to hear your suggestions. ^.^ 


	27. Escape

Hey all, time for another long delayed chap. ^_^; I just got access to a computer that has a working floppy drive so yeah. I'm not gonna take too long with the opening thing today so you can read. ^^ Here are the bets (if anyone still cares. ^_^; ) Sorry for not posting them last time, I forgot.  
  
Trowa- $4,000,000 from Terry Yuy and million manga, a can of Cream Soda from Queen Rinoa  
  
Quatra- $1,490 from anime_angle0  
  
Wufei- A life sized poster of Duo and a lock of Duo's hair from devil_raptor (SOLD)  
  
Heero- $100,000 from carrielmyers  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"What do you mean?! Why would the colonies want the girls?!" Duo bellowed  
  
"An organization called White Fang has been forming in the colonies while you have been on Earth. They see you as a threat and therefore are taking you out one by one." J told them calmly. "After the last mission, they were taken along with their Gundams. They are currently being questioned; Shadow didn't go without a fight. She refused to let them take Schim. The only way she would stop is when they held Schim at gun point."  
  
"They used her greatest weakness, the need to protect her friends." Heero stated.  
  
* * *  
  
"So this is the leader of the new Gundams, eh?" Quinze chuckled as he took a seat across from Ashleigh.  
  
She was glaring at him so intensely, even one of the bravest men in the world would be scared.  
  
"What the hell do you want with us, Quinze?" She growled.  
  
"To get you blasted pilots out of my way. We can't complete out task with you around."  
  
"You will achieve your task with all of us fighting, but your greed will eventually lead to your death." She told him, "The colonies will win the war, but they will not control Earth."  
  
"Such big words for a young girl."  
  
"I know the outcome of this war and your death."  
  
"What, are you some kind of physic? Or just a know it all teenager?"  
  
"Oh have my secrets. I don't speak of them. You will get nothing but cryptic answers from me. But I warn you, don't try to force them or you and your guards will be on the floor crying for your mommies."  
  
" I don't think so. We have learned your weakness. If you don't answer our questions, the more your friends will get hurt."  
  
"You sick son of a-"  
  
"Such language. Where did you grow up, the streets?"  
  
"Where I grew up is irrelevant, but I have been using this language for the past 6 years if you must know."  
  
"Oh my, what are the children of these times coming to?" He said dramatically.  
  
"Aren't we a thespian." Ashleigh stated. "If you want to be an actor then go to earth and go on Broadway."  
  
"Thespian, thespian......now what did that mean again?" Quinze thought aloud.  
  
"Oh my god he's stupid." Ashleigh sweat dropped. "A thespian is someone who is dramatic or wants to go into dramatics. Seriously, how could your have worked for Dekim? What the hell did or does he see in you?"  
  
"You are using the old English words."  
  
"Nye sir, I speak not in ye' old English, but in normal English you blockhead. I learned that word in 5th grade. Tu es muy estupido y tonto burro." She rolled her eyes.  
  
"Enough of this, you are going to answer my questions or you and your fellow pilots will meet an untimely end." He snapped.  
  
"You are bluffing." She stated cockily. "Besides don't you have a meeting right about now."  
  
"What?"  
  
"You know, the persuasion of Millard to join your side yadda yadda yadda."  
  
"How do you know my plans?" He demanded as he narrowed his eyes at her.  
  
"That's my little secret." She smirked.  
  
"Keep and extra close eye on her." Quinze demanded as he stood up and left the room.  
  
"Don't worry, I'll make sure they behave." She called out and grinned at the guards evilly as the door closed. "Ready to have some fun boys?" She stood up, her cuffs falling to the ground.  
  
* * *  
  
"ALERT! ALERT!" The intercom sounded. "The leader of the Gundams has escaped! Repeat, Shadow has escaped!" Red lights flashed all around.  
  
'Great, now's my chance.' Me Li inwardly grinned as suddenly stood up, broke the chair she was cuffed to on the table, and attacked the guards when they rushed at her.  
  
Once they were down and out, she digged through the pockets of them until she found the key.  
  
"Thanks hun." She picked up their guns and ran out of the room.  
  
* * *  
  
'Oh now what have you done Ashleigh?' Donna inwardly sighed.  
  
"ALERT! Be on watch for Shadow and Lady Dragon. Again, be on watch of Shadow and Lady Dragon.  
  
The guards nodded to each other and ran out of the room to stand guard at the door.  
  
"Idiots." Donna shook her head as she pulled a pick out of her sleeve. "I owe you one Duo." She grinned as her cuffs came off. "Now where are they.............." She slipped her shoe off and pulled out a tiny explosive. "There we go." She smiled and place them on the door.  
  
A few seconds later, the door blew off it's hinges and the guards rushed in. They couldn't see past the smoke and didn't notice Donna creeping up behind them. In a spilt second, the were on the ground groaning.  
  
"Cold Donna. Really cold." Ashleigh voice came from behind her.  
  
"I've left my mark on White Fang soldiers." She shrugged and picked up a gun. "Shall we go?"  
  
Ashleigh chuckled and the two took off down the hallway.  
  
* * *  
  
"Crap! How did this happen?!" Me Li cursed as her and Chasity were cornered in a dead end hallway.  
  
"Think on it later. We have to find a way to keep our butts alive." Chasity retorted as she fired off shots.  
  
"Yo Li! Chas!"  
  
"What the hell? Donna?" Li blinked in confusion.  
  
"Above you."  
  
"Vents." Chasity grinned.  
  
"The next best escape." She undid the latch. "Come on." Donna instructed as she threw a smoke bomb down.  
  
When the smoke cleared, the two were gone.  
  
* * *  
  
"The only one to not escape is Schim. They are sure to get her out net. Double security around her room and inform me if any of the pilots arrive." Leaha instructed.  
  
"Yes ma'am." the guards then dispatched  
  
* * *  
  
"Aren't we a pretty little girl." One of the guards grinned. "Does you mommy and daddy know what you are doing?"  
  
"That is none of your business." She snapped at them boldly.  
  
"Aren't we a mouthy little girl? You should learn to do more useful things with that pretty little mouth of yours." He smirked.  
  
"Now why would I do that? The only thing you'll see my mouth do is continue my mouthy attitude." She glared. "And possibly the last thing you will see me do is knocking your lights out you jerk."  
  
"Don't mouth back to your superiors." He growled and was prepared to smack her when someone grabbed his hand.  
  
"Weren't you ever taught not to hit a girl?" An angry voice came from behind him.  
  
"A pilot."  
  
"And your ass kicker." She added for him and twisted his arm behind his back. "Now give me the keys to her cuffs."  
  
"Like hell I would." He growled.  
  
"That's your problem." She hit one of his pressure points in his neck, rendering him unconscious. "You okay Trin?" Her face took a lighter look of gentleness.  
  
"Yeah." She nodded.  
  
"Good." She then started to dig through the pockets in search for the key. "Shoot! It isn't here."  
  
"Leaha had them give it to her."  
  
"Well then, plan B." Ashleigh pulled a pick out of her sleeve and quickly got the cuffs off of her.  
  
"Come on you two." Donna urged.  
  
Ashleigh took Trinity over to the air vent and lifted her up.  
  
"Come on Ash. People are coming." Chasity yelled.  
  
"I won't be able to get up in time." She closed the door to the vent. "Go on, I'll meet you in the shuttle bay." She yelled and grabbed a gun from one of the fallen guards.  
  
She then ran net to the door and pressed her back against the wall. Soldiers rushed in, guns ready and Ashleigh snuck past them before taking off down the hallway.  
  
"You idiots! There she goes." Leaha growled as she ran after her while pulling her gun out.  
  
Gunshots rang out around her and the last thing Ashleigh knew was a searing pain on her right side and left shoulder.  
  
* * *  
  
"Where is Ashleigh?" Trinity asked frantically as they boarded the shuttle after loading their Gundams quickly.  
  
"Attention Gundam pilots. We have captured Shadow. If you want your leader to remained unharmed, surrender yourselves immediately."  
  
"Smita!" Me Li cursed.  
  
"What are we going to do?" Chasity looked at the other three girls, "We can't just leave her here."  
  
"But we can't get caught again." Donna stated.  
  
"God knows what they will do to her." Trinity stated frantically. "She could be killed."  
  
"I'll stay behind and try to get her out." Me Li stated.  
  
"No, we aren't going to leave without the both of you." Chasity looked at her with determined eyes.  
  
"You will go. It is a direct order." Li narrowed her eyes. "You guys go to Peacemillion and get the guys. We will have a better advantage."  
  
"How do you know about Peacemillion, Li." Donna looked at her friend oddly.  
  
"Ashleigh told me." She stated as she jumped out of the shuttle.  
  
"Li!" Trinity yelled.  
  
"Come on Trinity. We have to go." Donna pulled the other girl back as the door closed.  
  
* * *  
  
"We have to go get them." Duo stated as the 5 sat in the break room of Peacemillion.  
  
Duo, Heero, and Quatra had meet Trowa and Wufei on Peacemillion after their last missions and filled them in with the information they had received on the girls.  
  
"We can't jump right in, Maxwell. It would be suicide."  
  
"Well better die trying then living on knowing that you didn't even bother to help them." He glared.  
  
"Duo, I understand that you are upset that they have Ash and Trinity, but jumping right in without a plan is illogical. You need to use your head." Quatra tried to reason.  
  
"I agree." Heero nodded.  
  
"And this is coming from the boy who wouldn't even give a second thought about self-destructing." Duo criticized.  
  
"But that makes Heero, Heero." Chasity's voice came from the doorway.  
  
The five immediately stood up and looked to the door way.  
  
"Chasity! Donna! Trinity!" Quatra's face took a look of shock. "How did you escape?"  
  
"Their security sucks." Chasity stated bluntly.  
  
"Where is Ashleigh?" Duo asked.  
  
"And Me Li?" Wufei added.  
  
"Ashleigh got recaptured and Li stayed behind to try to get her out." Trinity looked at the ground. "All because of me."  
  
"What?"  
  
"We were rescuing her when guards were coming and Ashleigh couldn't get up into the vents in time. She told us to meet her at the shuttle bay. When we got there she wasn't there. " Donna explained.  
  
"The people made an announcement that they had Ashleigh and Me Li said she was going to stay behind." Chasity added.  
  
"We are going to get them back, you can count on that." Wufei stated.  
  
* * *  
  
"Well Miss. Shadow, decided to go on a spree while I was gone?" Quinze questioned from out side Ashleigh's cell in the hospital ward.  
  
"I wouldn't exactly call it a spree, but yeah and I had fun with those poor excuses of guards too." She smirked. "And did what any person would do for their friends."  
  
"Some friends if they left you here while the escaped."  
  
"They will be back, you can count on that." She turned her head and grinned evily at him. "And you will have 5 more Gundam pilots to mess with." 


	28. Brainwash

DISCLAIMER: I own nothing to do with Gundam Wing or G Gundam. However, The girls do belong to me. ^^  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"You, where are you going?" A guard stopped the disguised Me Li as she stopped in front of the door to the hospital cells.  
  
"Mr. Quinze wanted me to check on the pilot." She told him as she held up her medical kit.  
  
"Very well, but make it quick."  
  
"I'll try." She inwardly grinned as the door slid open.  
  
Me Li passed many unoccupied cells till she came to Ashleigh's. Ashleigh was laying down with her eyes closed and arms at her side. She pulled out the slip of paper containing the code of release to her cell and punched it in. The door slid open and closed once she stepped in.  
  
Just as she went to shake Ashleigh's shoulder, Ashleigh jerked up and pinned Me Li to the wall.  
  
"I see you are feeling better." She almost growled. "Now would you mind letting go, you are going to break my arm."  
  
Ashleigh let go of Me Li and sat back down on her bed as she recognized the voice.  
  
"What are you doing here? I thought you were supposed to be gone."  
  
"I told them I wasn't going till I found you." She explained as she rubbed her arm.  
  
"You wasted your time." She sighed and looked at her feet. "They are going to do something to me in less than an hour and I don't even have a clue to what they are going to do."  
  
"Looks like I'm just gonna have to get you out of here huh?" She smirked and opened the medical kit and pulled out her clothes. "Can't have you running around in an hospital apron now can we?"  
  
"You're the best Li." She smiled and took her clothes from the other girl.  
  
"I'm gonna go keep a look out while you get changed, k?" She walked up to the door and punched in the code.  
  
Nothing happened.  
  
"What the......." She tried it again.  
  
"You two aren't going anywhere." Leaha's voice chuckled from the shadows. "Thought you could get out of here undetected? She's right, you wasted your time. Berry, contain her."  
  
"Yes ma'am."  
  
"Ashleigh?!" Me Li looked at her wide eyed as Ashleigh approached her and knocked her out.  
  
* * *  
  
'Oh god my head is killing me.........' Me Li thought as she slowly regained consciousness. She made to turn over in her bed and found she couldn't move.  
  
Li opened her eyes and found herself strapped to a bed in a white room.  
  
"What the hell?! Where am I?"  
  
"I see you have finally woken up." Quinze approached her and looked her in the eye. "Quite a good trap if I do say so myself."  
  
"Where is Ashleigh?" She growled.  
  
"Training. She made quite a good test subject."  
  
"What?"  
  
"For our newest discovery." He gestured to one of the doctors.  
  
"Master O?!" Her eyes went wide as she saw a syringe in his hand. "What.......what is going on?!"  
  
"It's a new type of serum. It can wipe your mind and become one of us." Quinze explained.  
  
Me Li struggled as Master O came closer, but to no avail, she simply couldn't move.  
  
'No.......it can't end like this.' Tears suddenly came to her eyes as she laid there staring at the ceiling. 'I don't want to forget. I don't want to forget Wufei. Or anyone else.' She flinched as the syringe penetrated her skin and the liquid filled her veins.  
  
After a few minutes, her vision began to cloud.  
  
"I'm sorry Wufei............" She whispered. "I wasn't strong enough................." Then the blackness took her.  
  
* * *  
  
"Duo?" Trinity whispered as she peered into a room and saw Duo sitting on a sill to one of the windows and staring out of it.  
  
When she received no answer, Trinity walked over to him and hugged him from behind.  
  
"I'm sorry Duo." She whispered as tears came to her eyes. "It's all my fault for her being captured again. I should have been stronger then she and Me Li would be here right now."  
  
"It's not your fault Trin." He told her softly after a period of silence as he put a hand on hers. "Ashleigh was doing what she thought was right. Don't go beating yourself up on a decision she made." He turned and hugged her. "Remember, she did it to keep all of you from being captured again. You see, Ash has a very strong weakness." He explained. "She has the tendency to do stupid things for the safety of her friends before her own. This was one of those times. You understand?"  
  
Trinity nodded her head against his chest.  
  
"Good." He kissed her forehead and glanced to the doorway where he saw a bang poking out. "Looks like you have a visitor." He whispered.  
  
"Huh?" She blinked and looked at him. Once he nodded his head towards the door and  
  
once she saw the bang she said, "Ooooo."  
  
"Go on. I'll be fine." He told her and gave her a little push to the door.  
  
"You're sure?"  
  
"Yes now go or i'll drag you out there." He gave her his famous smile and shooed her away.  
  
* * *  
  
"What cha' doing Heero?" Chasity asked as she popped up in the room Heero was staying in. "Wait let me guess...............mission reports or hacking. Take your pick." She giggled.  
  
All she got was a grunt.  
  
Chasity sighed and sat on his bed cross legged.  
  
"Heero, why are you so distant from everyone? We just want to be your friend."  
  
"Friends are a waste of time." He told her. "And they can get you-"  
  
"Distracted or killed in battle. Yeah yeah, I know." She sighed. "Really Heero, you should do as Odin told you. Act on your emotions. You tell Quatra that yet, you just stay stoic and ignore everyone."  
  
"I need to rely on my emotions. They are a waste of time in my life."  
  
"Yeah, just like you went all spazy that one night at that club." She saw Heero's back tense. "Yes I know about that. Honestly, I would have loved to see that. I mean, I do like you Heero, a lot. At first it was just a silly schoolgirl crush on a guy I knew didn't exist, but I actually got to know the real you. And I guess that, just yeah." She blushed a little when she realized that Heero had stopped typing and was actually listening to her. "I uh........better go. Sorry for disrupting you, Heero." She told him as she stood up and started for the door.  
  
"Thank you Chasity." He told her as he looked at her. "Thanks for actually caring about  
  
me. I'm glad Ashleigh isn't the only one."  
  
Chasity looked at him also, her cheeks a flaming red. "Sure Heero. But we all care for you and would all be hurt if you got hurt out there. Just be careful out there."  
  
"You too."  
  
"Thanks Heero." She left the room and once the door closed, she leaned against the wall and just went over what just happened in her head.  
  
'That look in his eyes......................it looked like...................he looked like a lost little boy looking for someone to help and love him................'  
  
* * *  
  
"You alright Miss. Donna?" Quatra asked as he saw her sitting in the dinning area picking at her food. (XD It makes her seem so...so...old almost..... I'm gonna get killed now.........--runs away--)  
  
"Huh?" She blinked and looked up. "Uh, yeah." She flushed lightly. "Just thinking."  
  
"I can feel distress coming from you." He sat across from her.  
  
"Oh that.......yeah." She looked down at her food. "I was just thinking about my boyfriend back before we came here."  
  
"You had a boyfriend?"  
  
"Yes. I really liked him too." She sighed and laid her head down on the table after pushing her food away. "Too bad I'll never see him again."  
  
"You might. You never know, you might be able to get back to your time."  
  
"The thing is.............I don't want to go back."  
  
"You don't?" He blinked  
  
"I know I'll miss my family and friends, but I honestly like it here. Besides there is someone else here that I don't want to leave." She lifted her head up and looked at him sincerely. "I know it is really mean to totally forget about him, but this person just seems to have a larger effect on my heart than he did. You know what I mean?"  
  
"Actually I do." He blushed a bit. "Somewhat that is. I mean, I'm doing what you are that is. I just really like this girl, but I'm not sure if she even notices me in that way."  
  
"Why not just tell her?" She blinked.  
  
"Because, I..........I uh........"  
  
"You're shy." She tilted her head a bit.  
  
"Exactly. That and I'm afraid that it would ruin our friendship."  
  
"Do I know her? I could try talking to her with her actually finding out."  
  
"Actually you do."  
  
"It's Chasity isn't it?" Donna sat up.  
  
"No, actually." He looked at the floor with embarrassment.  
  
"Don't tell me it is Dorothy." Her eyes went wide.  
  
"No!" He looked at her with a face of dread. "Far from it."  
  
"Well, when you feel like tellin me, let me know okay." She smiled at him as she walked over to him and gave him a kiss before hurrying out of the room.  
  
Quatra looked at her retreating form with his cheeks a lobster red. He had been used to being kissed on the cheek all the time...............never on the lips.  
  
* * *  
  
'I can't believe I did that.' Donna hurried down the hall her cheeks red.  
  
Once she saw Chasity standing outside Heero's door just as red, Donna stopped.  
  
"What you doing Chasity?" She asked.  
  
"Nothing..........just got done talking with Heero." She blinked at Donna's redness. "What about you?"  
  
"Just talked to Quatra. You gonna explain why you are red?"  
  
"Are you?"  
  
"Come on, let's go to my room and we'll talk."  
  
* * *  
  
"Shadow, this is your partner Lady Dragon." Quinze informed as Me Li stood next to him  
  
with an emotionless face.  
  
"I don't need a partner. She'll slow me down." Ashleigh snorted and started to walk off.  
  
"Could say the same about you." Me Li retorted.  
  
"What is that supposed to mean?" She growled as she turned around.  
  
"It means you are the slowest thing on this ship, which is pretty dang slow." She smirked.  
  
In a split second, Ashleigh's fist whizzed past Me Li's face and Ashleigh stood there glaring at her.  
  
"I'm faster than you'll ever be." She stated before pushing past her as Me Li's hair fell out of it's ponytail.  
  
"If we are to have our plan work, we need the both of you working together." Quinze told them firmly.  
  
"I don't work with amateurs." Ashleigh stopped and peered over her shoulder at him.  
  
"Well you both are going to be working together whether you like it or not."  
  
"What are you, our father?" Me Li retorted. "We don't have to put up with this." She turned and followed Ashleigh out of the room.  
  
Me Li followed Ashleigh till she stopped and they faced each other.  
  
"Why are you following me?" Ashleigh shot.  
  
"If I do recall correctly, my room is also down here." Li shot back.  
  
"Look, if we are going to be working together, we can't be fighting like this. We would both be dead by now if we were in battle right now. I honestly want to kill those pilots before I die." Ashleigh rubbed her temples and closed her eyes.  
  
"What's with the bandages? Looks like it hurts"  
  
"I got shot twice by pilot 02. I honestly don't feel any pain what so ever."  
  
"Why are you fighting?"  
  
"Pilot 02 killed my family." She looked up. "You?"  
  
"05 murdered my husband."  
  
"Aren't you a little young to be married?" Ashleigh raised an eyebrow.  
  
"I'm Chinese. My parents married me off when I was 13 years old. My name is Me Li Long."  
  
"Ashleigh Berry."  
  
* * *  
  
"We have incoming Mobile Dolls." A mechanic turned around and looked at Howard. "About 500 total."  
  
"I guess we'd better get a move on." Duo stated as he left for the hanger.  
  
"You guys be careful." Noin told them. "And get back here quickly if you are severely injured."  
  
"We will Miss. Noin." Quatra reassured as the rest left.  
  
* * *  
  
Trinity stood in her cockpit terrified as heck.  
  
"You alright Trinity?" Donna asked as she came on the visual.  
  
"I'm.........I'm not sure."  
  
"Don't worry, Chasity and I will be here to help you out alright?" She told her reassuringly.  
  
"Alright." She nodded her head.  
  
"Trinity."  
  
"Yes Trowa?" She looked to her right at Heavyarms on the right side of her screens.  
  
"We have faith in you. Do your hardest and don't hesitate to ask for help. I want to see you alive after all of this." He came on screen.  
  
"I will Trowa. I promise you."  
  
* * *  
  
"You two ready?" Quinze asked as Ashleigh and Me Li entered the hanger in their space suits. "Now remember the plan, take them out one by one and quickly."  
  
"We know Quinze." Me Li rolled her eyes and jumped up to Dragon Gundam.  
  
"You're just lucky we agreed to work together." Ashleigh added as Shadow Gundam's hatch closed.  
  
Ashleigh looked around the Gundam and noticed a dent in the wall. There was a flash of remembrance in her eyes, but she shook her head and started the Gundam up. In no time at all, she and Li were out in space. Ashleigh turned on her stealth and headed to the right while Me Li headed to the left, ready to start their mission.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Wow, to think I wrote that all in one night. Oo Thanks for the idea Endo. ^^ Well, the end of the story is coming up and I'm now closing the auction. Thanks to everyone who has placed those bets and hope you have fun with your new bishies. ^^ I will post who got who with what in the next chap. Oh, and before anyone asks, I didn't post the bets on purpose. The winners shall be a surprise. ^.~ 


	29. Final Battle

Trowa- $4,000,000 from Terry Yuy and million manga, a can of Cream Soda from Queen Rinoa  
  
Quatra- $1,490 from anime_angle0  
  
Wufei- A life sized poster of Duo and a lock of Duo's hair from devil_raptor  
  
Heero- $100,000 from carrielmyers  
  
Alright, those are the final bets. ^^ I hope you all like this chapter. I tried to make it interesting, but if it isn't, I'm sorry. I tried. ;_; Anyways.........................oh, and to the lovely person who decided to flame this fic, I appreciate your comments, but if you are trying to lower my self-esteem, nice try. Honestly, I don't care if the characters are real or not, it's nice to imagine. I have a VERY big imagination and I put it to use. Of course, if you are reading this right now, you are really messed up. Saying that my fic 'sucks' and yet you are still reading, well, how could I phrase this.........  
  
Duo: F***ed up?  
  
Joey: Screwed up?  
  
Miroku: Contradicting?  
  
Chichiri: Weird person no da?  
  
All. ^^ My lovely muses, they lubbish me. ^^ --huggles her muses--  
  
DISCLAIMER: I own nothing to do with Gundam Wing or G Gundam. Also, "My Immortal" is by Evanescence and belongs to them. ^^ I only own Ashleigh, Donna, Chasity, and any other character that doesn't show up in the series. ^^ Also the there are 2 songs in here. The first is "Lies" By Evanescence and "My Immortal" By Evanescence  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Where the heck is he?" Ashleigh growled as she weaved in and out of the suits and blasts.  
  
"You seen any of them?" Li's face came on the screen.  
  
"Not one bloody sign. I knew we should have stayed on Libra." Ashleigh crossed her arms. "Quinze is getting senile."  
  
"When ever was he fully there anyways?" Li smirked.  
  
The two laughed until their sensors beeped.  
  
"There they are." Ashleigh smirked.  
  
"Where are you? We could both sneak up on them."  
  
"Right next to you." Shadow grabbed Dragon Gundam's arm and was pulled into the cloaking device. "Come on."  
  
The two stopped outside the battlefield and let the cloak down.  
  
*~*~*  
  
"Two suits on radar. They are 500yds away." Donna told them over the intercom.  
  
"Alright everyone, lets get ready." Quatra instructed.  
  
Just as they approached the 2 MS, they stopped abruptly.  
  
"Ashleigh! Me Li!" Chasity called out happily. "You are alright!"  
  
Ashleigh came on to their screens with an impassive face.  
  
"Ashleigh?" Trinity asked, suddenly scared at her look.  
  
"03, 04, Mum, Schim, and Noble leave." She stated. "Our battle is not with you."  
  
"02 and 05 must stay." Me Li came on the screen as well.  
  
"Something is wrong here." Wufei narrowed his eyes. "They never call us that."  
  
"Ashleigh?! What is wrong?" Duo asked urgently.  
  
"We've come for our revenge." Ashleigh growled.  
  
"Revenge? For what? Ashleigh, what did we do?"  
  
"You know what you did! And you will pay for it!" She yelled and unsheathed her Spiegel Blades before attacking.  
  
"Maxwell, this is not Ashleigh and Me Li! They are imposters." Wufei told Duo as he voided an attack from Me Li.  
  
"What?" Duo looked at the screen and looked deeply at the angered face on the screen.  
  
'But she looks so much like her. If this an imposter, how can I fight the woman I love?'  
  
"God dammit!" He cursed and hit his console. "I can't do it! I can't fight her!"  
  
"Maxwell! Pull yourself together! I don't fight women, but decimation the suit so they can't hurt us! It is the only way to keep yourself alive!"  
  
Duo blocked the attack again as his mind swam.  
  
'Maybe if I do disable her, I could get her back to normal.' His mind made up, Duo began attacking. But with every strike he made, he felt his hear breaking.  
  
*~*~*  
  
"They've started battle Mr. Quinze." A monitor announced.  
  
"How are their life signs?"  
  
"They are showing no sign of recognition to the pilots and holding stabile."  
  
"Good." Quinze smiled. "Tell them that once 05 and 02 are destroyed, destroy the rest of the pilots."  
  
"Yes sir."  
  
*~*~*  
  
"Trinity, how are you faring?" Donna asked from the intercom.  
  
"Fine." She told her as more suits were destroyed around her from the sword. "Doing better than I thought."  
  
"Good, you think you could help me out?"  
  
*~*~*  
  
Donna managed to dodge several blasts from the Mobile Dolls before one grazed the shoulder of her suit  
  
"AH!" She yelled and gripped her shoulder. "Why did they make us feel the pain when we are hit?!"  
  
She managed to get a few more suits destroyed before she was hit again. It hit her back and sent her flying forward. Just as she was about to be hit again, the shot was deflected.  
  
"Donna? Donna can you hear me?"  
  
"Quatra?"  
  
"Are you alright?"  
  
"I don't know. It hurts to move." She confided.  
  
"Don't try to move too much okay? I'm gonna get you back to Peacemillion."  
  
"Don't worry about me Quatra. I'll be find. Go help the others."  
  
"I'm not going anywhere Donna."  
  
The firmness in his voice startled her but she nodded.  
  
"Alright."  
  
*~*~*  
  
/Bound at every limb by my shackles of fear  
  
Sealed with lies through so many tears  
  
Lost from within, pursuing the end  
  
I fight for the chance to be lied to again  
  
You will never be strong enough  
  
You will never be good enough  
  
You were never conceived in love  
  
You will not rise above/  
  
'Why won't he die?!' Me Li yelled in her head as she kept defending against Wufei's attacks.  
  
She spaced out for a minute and was knocked back.  
  
"Give it up onna, you can't beat me." Wufei's voice echo around her cockpit.  
  
"I will kill you and avenge the death of my husband!" She yelled, tears leaking out of her eyes.  
  
/They'll never see  
  
I'll never be  
  
I'll struggle on and on to feed this hunger  
  
Burning deep inside of me  
  
But through my tears breaks a blinding light  
  
Birthing a dawn to this endless night  
  
Arms outstretched, awaiting me  
  
An open embrace upon a bleeding tree/  
  
"Tell me who you really are!" Wufei demanded.  
  
"My name is Me Li Chang." She growled. "Also known as Lady Dragon."  
  
"You are an imposter. You are not my wife. She wouldn't turn on me like this."  
  
"Who the hell are you 05?!" She yelled as she lunged at his suit.  
  
/Rest in me and I'll comfort you  
  
I have lived and I died for you  
  
Abide in me and I vow to you  
  
I will never forsake you  
  
They'll never see  
  
I'll never be  
  
I'll struggle on and on to feed this hunger  
  
Burning deep inside of me/  
  
Wufei grabbed both of Dragon Gundam's arms and held her there. He opened a visual link to her.  
  
"No..........." She breathed. "It can't be.................."  
  
"I am Wufei Chang, heir of the Dragon clan." He stared her straight in the eye. "If you really are Me Li, answer me this. What is your nickname Merian?"  
  
"My........my nickname?" Her eyes went blank as she started to remember.  
  
/They'll never see  
  
I'll never be  
  
I'll struggle on and on to feed this hunger  
  
Burning deep inside of me  
  
Rest in me and I'll comfort you  
  
I have lived and I died for you  
  
Abide in me and I vow to you  
  
I will never forsake you/  
  
"I am Nataku."  
  
"You can't be Nataku, you are mortal."  
  
"I will become Nataku. I will be the strongest woman in the world."  
  
"I am not." She whispered as she closed her eyes. "I am not worthy to be your wife Wufei. I wasn't strong enough to fight it. You were right, I am not and can not be Nataku."  
  
"Yes you are."  
  
"What?" Her eyes snapped open and she looked at him.  
  
/They'll never see  
  
I'll never be  
  
I'll struggle on and on to feed this hunger  
  
Burning deep inside of me/  
  
"You are worthy to be both my wife and Nataku. You proved it many times."  
  
"Thank you Wufei."  
  
*~*~*  
  
/I'm so tired of being here  
  
Suppressed by all of my childish fears  
  
And if you have to leave  
  
I wish that you would just leave  
  
Because your presence still lingers here  
  
And it won't leave me alone/  
  
"Gotcha!" Ashleigh gave a triumphant yell as her nets wrapped around Deathscythe Hell, making him immobile.  
  
"Dammit." Duo whispered as he let go of the controls and leaned back in his seat.  
  
"Remember this one thing 02, I'm not only doing this for myself, I'm doing it from my family. The ones you murdered in cold blood."  
  
"I didn't do it Ashleigh." He told her. "I never killed your family. They died of natural causes."  
  
"Simple lie."  
  
"Don't you remember Ashleigh? They died almost 300 years ago. You came here in a time warp. We took you in and took care of you."  
  
/These wounds won't seem to heal  
  
This pain is just too real  
  
There's just too much that time cannot erase/  
  
"Shut up!"  
  
"Remember when you told me what you truly felt about me?"  
  
"Good-bye 02." She sneered and prepared to attack.  
  
"Good-bye Ashleigh. I'm sorry it had to end this way." He told her gently. "I forgive you and I love you with all my heart." Duo leaned his head back against his seat and closed his eyes as tears slipped past them.  
  
Ashleigh stood frozen in time almost.  
  
'W-what? Who does he think he is? What right does he have to tell me this?!' Ashleigh clenched her fists and turned on a visual.  
  
/When you cried I'd wipe away all of your tears  
  
When you'd scream I'd fight away all of your fears  
  
And I've held your hand through all of these years  
  
But you still have all of me/  
  
"Just who the hell do you think you are?!" She fumed.  
  
Duo opened his eyes and looked at the screen. Ashleigh couldn't believe that the pilot of the suit was no older than her and he was crying. She glared at him, but the longer she looked at him, the more familiar he looked.  
  
"Who are you?" She asked again.  
  
"It's me, Duo. Duo Maxwell." He told her.  
  
"Duo..........." She breathed  
  
~*~*~*Flashback(s)*~*~*~  
  
"Hi Duo."  
  
"Well, well sleeping beauty decided to get up. You can sit down I don't bite."  
  
*~*~*  
  
"Will you stop squirming? I'm not getting up." Ashleigh scowled playfully.  
  
"Du-Duo? Pinned by a girl?" Relena stuttered then burst out laughing.  
  
"Great now Relena has a reason to laugh at me." Duo hid his face in the carpet.  
  
*~*~*  
  
/You used to captivate me  
  
By your resonating light  
  
But now I'm bound by the life you left behind  
  
Your face it haunts my once pleasant dreams  
  
Your voice it chased away all the sanity in me/  
  
"Why don't you just give it up buddy she doesn't want to be your partner. Besides she already has one." Duo put his arms over Ashleigh's shoulders protectively his hands rested on her stomach.  
  
"Just who are you?" David snapped.  
  
"Duo Maxwell. You've already meet Ashleigh here and my friend Heero." He answered in his cocky voice.  
  
*~*~*  
  
"You shouldn't be out of bed you know that." Duo grinned at her as she struggled, but stopped when she felt the pain that went trough her.  
  
"So. That won't stop me from anything. I'll get up and down as I please." Ashleigh folded her arms over her chest as he put her on the bed and sat in the chair next to it.  
  
*~*~*  
  
"Now as far as which person gets which suit-" O started.  
  
"I want Shadow Gundam!" Ashleigh said happily.  
  
"I'll take Dragon Gundam." Me Li added.  
  
"Noble Gundam." Chasity put in.  
  
"Gundam Scimitar here."  
  
"I guess I'm stuck with Mummy Gundam." Donna shrugged.  
  
~*~*~*End Flashback*~*~*~  
  
/These wounds won't seem to heal  
  
This pain is just too real  
  
There's just too much that time cannot erase/  
  
Ashleigh fell to her knees as the memories came flooding back to her.  
  
"Duo..........." She managed to say after a few seconds. She looked up at the screen and could see Duo worried.  
  
"Ashleigh? Are you alright?"  
  
"I'm so sorry Duo." She told him as tears fell from her eyes.  
  
"It's alright babe." He smiled at her warmly. "I forgave you. It wasn't your fault."  
  
"I know, but I hurt so much.................my body hurts so much......." She wrapped her arms around her body.  
  
Ashleigh felt something wet on her glove and she pulled it away to find blood. She looked at it then at Duo.  
  
"I don't think I'm gonna make it......." She whispered as she looked at him sorrowfully.  
  
/When you cried I'd wipe away all of your tears  
  
When you'd scream I'd fight away all of your fears  
  
And I've held your hand through all of these years  
  
But you still have all of me/  
  
"You are going to be fine Ashleigh." He told her soothingly as he worked at his controls to break free of the net.  
  
Ashleigh realized what he was doing and pushed a tiny switch on her wrist that made the net useless. Deathscythe Hell broke free, but not quick enough. A blast from a Mobile Doll was heading right for him.  
  
Duo moved as fast as he could to get out of the way. If he didn't, the shot was sure to kill him. Finding that he couldn't move fast enough, he braced for impact. It never came. Something exploded in front of him.  
  
"I love you Duo............" Was the last thing he heard as the line went to static.  
  
"Ashleigh? Ashleigh?!" He called out.  
  
Once the smoke cleared out, Duo found only parts of a suit left and saw a body floating in the space.  
  
"ASHLEIGH!"  
  
/I've tried so hard to tell myself that you're gone  
  
And though you're still with me  
  
I've been alone all along/  
  
*~*~*  
  
A month later.............  
  
"Ashleigh...............Ashleigh........." She could barely hear it, but she heard someone's voice. It was close but she couldn't place it. "Ashleigh.........."  
  
Ashleigh opened her eyes and was greeted with the face of Sally Po.  
  
"You've finally woken up." She smiled. "It's about time too."  
  
"Where am I?" Ashleigh asked in a raspy voice.  
  
"A hospital on L4. You were luckily to survive that blast." She told her as she checked her heart beat. "Everyone will be happy to see you awake."  
  
"How long have I been asleep?"  
  
"1 month."  
  
"1 month.............Duo." She shot up right and winced. "Where is Duo, is he okay?"  
  
"He's fine." Sally put her hand on Ashleigh's shoulder and eased her back down. "He's been by your side since he brought you here. We made him go home and get something to eat and change. You practically have to threaten his braid to get that boy to move."  
  
"Everyone came out fine. Donna was in here for a few weeks with a back injury, but she's fine."  
  
"I'm glad." Ashleigh sighed. "Is there a way I could get something to eat?"  
  
"Sure. I'll be right back." She smiled and walked out the door.  
  
As Sally was walking down the hall, she ran into Duo.  
  
"How she doing Sally?" Duo asked as she stopped.  
  
"She's doing fine. She finally woke up. I was just on my way to get her something to eat."  
  
"Thank god." He sighed happily. "I can go see her right?"  
  
"Yes you may." Sally nodded as she continued her way to the cafeteria.  
  
Duo ran down the hall and stopped in front of Ashleigh's door. He paused for a moment to collect himself before he went in. After a few moments, he knocked.  
  
"Come in." Ashleigh's voice came from inside.  
  
Duo turned the doorknob and entered somewhat slowly.  
  
"Duo!" Ashleigh sat up excitedly as she saw him.  
  
"Hey Ash." He smiled and hugged her tightly once he approached her bed. "How you feeling?"  
  
"Fine. My body aches a bit, but I'm doing fine." She smiled as he hugged him. "Now you have to tell me all that happened. I want every detail of what happened after I went unconscious." She told him as she pulled back and looked at him. "Did Heero destroy Libra? Was Peacemillion crashed into Libra? Was anyone besides Donna and myself hurt?"  
  
"Calm down with the questions." He chuckled. "Yes, yes, and sort of. Trinity and Chasity were roughed up a bit along with Wufei and Quatra. That is physically tho', Me Li is still trying to recover from what Quinze did to you two. She does nothing but be little herself." He shook his head.  
  
"I forgot about that." Ashleigh looked down at the sheets. "I didn't remember that till you said something."  
  
"When I brought you in, you had injuries not related to the explosion."  
  
"Yeah, it was when I got captured again. I was shot twice. One grazed my side and the other actually penetrated it. I think that in that stuff he gave me, it made all my pain and wounds go away. I guess when whenever I came to, that effect wore off and it hurt and started to bleed again." She explained. "I never want to fight again. I swear I will never fight again, no matter what."  
  
"Let's hope we will never have to fight again."  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Weeeeeeee..................that is the last chap! I'm finally done! It took me a year but I did it! But wait, there is an Epilogue. Oo Quick, go find out what happens. --dashes off-- 


	30. Epilogue

Alright, this is the epilogue. It may be pretty long, but it is just long enough not to be a all new fic. It does have some references to attempted suicide, but please don't flame me for it. It just seemed to fit some how and I was somewhat depressed when I wrote it. It will have it's angsty parts and it's happy parts, but that is more towards the end. So I hope you enjoy. ^^  
  
Disclaimer: I own nothing to do with Gundam Wing or G Gundam. There are 2 songs in here. The first is "Don't Speak" By No Doubt and the second is "She's All I Ever Had" By Ricky Martin.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
/You and me  
  
We used to be together  
  
Everyday together, always  
  
I really feel  
  
That I'm losing my best friend  
  
I can't believe  
  
This could be the end  
  
It looks as though  
  
You're letting go  
  
And if it's real  
  
Well I don't want to know/  
  
"Duo I can't-"  
  
"What do you mean you can't?"  
  
"It's not that I can't, it's just that I don't want to....." Ashleigh looked to the ground. "I don't want to fight  
  
anymore."  
  
/Don't speak  
  
I know just what you're saying  
  
So please stop explaining  
  
Don't tell cuz it hurts  
  
Don't speak  
  
I know what you're thinking  
  
Don't tell me cause it hurts/  
  
"None of us do Ash. We can't do this with out everyone, which includes you."  
  
"I swore that I wouldn't fight again and i'm not about to break my word!" She suddenly snapped at him. "I'm tired to being dragged into something that i'm not supposed to be part of! I wasn't supposed to fight in the war! I wasn't supposed to come here! I wasn't supposed to be with you!" She covered her mouth at her last words, here eyes full of horror.  
  
/Our memories  
  
They can be inviting  
  
But some are altogether  
  
Mighty frightening  
  
As we die, both you and I  
  
With my head in my hands  
  
I sit and cry/  
  
"That's what you really believe isn't it?"  
  
"Duo I-"  
  
"Isn't it?!" He snapped. "You think I dragged you into all of this don't you? Well if you feel that way, I'll just let you be." He grabbed his jacket and stormed out of the apartment.  
  
/Don't speak  
  
I know just what you're saying  
  
So please stop explaining  
  
Don't tell cuz it hurts  
  
Don't speak  
  
I know what you're thinking  
  
Don't tell me cause it hurts/  
  
"Duo!" Ashleigh ran after him. "I didn't mean it!" She ran up to him with tears in her eyes. "I didn't mean it. It slipped out, honestly. I love being with you!" She hugged him, burring her face into his chest.  
  
Duo just stood there, arms at his side, looking straight ahead. He brought his hands up to her shoulders and moved her from him.  
  
/It's all ending  
  
I gotta stop pretending who we are  
  
You and me  
  
I can see us dying.....are we?/  
  
"Ashleigh, it's over. It's what you wished." He told her monotonely.  
  
"Duo please!" She cried.  
  
/Don't speak  
  
I know just what you're saying  
  
So please stop explaining  
  
Don't tell cuz it hurts  
  
Don't speak  
  
I know what you're thinking  
  
Don't tell me cause it hurts/  
  
He let go of her shoulders and stepped into the waiting elevator.  
  
"Duo!" Ashleigh cried out as the doors closed. She rested her head against the cool metal and hit it with her fist. "Please come back....................I didn't mean it................."  
  
/Hush, hush, darling  
  
Hush, hush, darling  
  
Hush, hush, darling  
  
Hush, hush, darling.................../  
  
* * *  
  
Ashleigh snapped her eyes open as her dream ended. She stared at the wall as she squeezed her sheets then her eyes shut tightly. It has been 5 years since Ashleigh and Duo split up. It had been when Mariemaia had tried to take over Earth.  
  
Ashleigh now lived alone in the same apartment in Seattle, Washington. She never went to fight. She never really did anything for the weeks that passed. She just mopped around her apartment, with Mrs. Williams, the elderly lady who lived next to her, trying to get her to do something and get out. It took about 3 months before Ashleigh actually did something.  
  
Ashleigh sat up and put her hand on her forehead. It was raining outside, she noticed, when she looked to her window. She brushed part of her hair behind her ear as she got out of bed. She wore plaid pajama pants and a spaghetti strapped shirt to bed. It was 11:30AM.  
  
Ashleigh went to her bathroom and got in the shower. While letting the warm water flow down her body, she thought deeply.  
  
'He is here.' She thought to herself. 'Every time he is in town, I have that same dream. I can't see him this time. I'll stay in here till my dreams stop if I have to. I don't want to hurt myself any more: mentally or physically.' She looked down at her scared wrists from the last time she had seen the chestnut haired boy.  
  
Ashleigh shuddered at the memory. Mrs. Williams had found her and quickly gotten her taken care of. Ashleigh got an earful from the woman who acted like a mother and mentor to her.  
  
She shut off the water and dressed just in time as the doorbell rang. She went to the door and opened it. She was shocked at who she saw there.  
  
"Trinity?"  
  
"Hi Ashleigh." She put on a fake smile.  
  
"What are you doing here?" She asked as she let the younger girl in.  
  
"Ashleigh what happened to you're...." Trinity's eyes went wide.  
  
"It's nothing. Go ahead and take a seat, I'll be right back." She put her hands behind her back and quickly went to her room to get a long-sleeved shirt, many of which she owned. She came back shortly and took a seat in the chair across from the couch Trinity had sat on. "Now what's going on? Why are you here?"  
  
"It's about Duo. He was in an accident a few weeks ago that left him pretty banged up."  
  
"Oh................" Ashleigh said unenthusiastically. "Well, is he okay?"  
  
"No. He is on his deathbed. He had one request though and that was to see you one last time." She looked up at Ashleigh.  
  
"Why would he want to see me?" Ashleigh asked somewhat hatefully.  
  
"He just said that he wanted to see you. He wouldn't tell us anything else except that he wanted to come back here and spend his last days with you."  
  
"I can't do that." She told her monotonely. "I can't."  
  
"Why not?" Trinity looked at her shocked.  
  
"I've been on my death bed because of him before." She told her.  
  
"You mean-"  
  
"Yeah, I slit my wrists because of him." Her eyes were filled with anger. "Now that I look back on it, I could have had a better reason to do it. I shouldn't have almost lost my life because of him, he wasn't worth it."  
  
"Ashleigh what has happened to you? You aren't the same person." Trinity looked at her with a look of shock.  
  
"I'm sorry Trinity, but I can't go see him. Not after what he did to me. Not after he left me without hearing  
  
me out and made me do this." She held her wrists out for Trinity to see. "Now, as much as I hate to do this, please leave."  
  
"Ashleigh please just listen to me-"  
  
"No! Now please leave!" She glared at her. "Leave and don't come back."  
  
Trinity stood up and went to the door. Before she shut it, Trinity told her one last thing.  
  
"I can't believe I looked up to you." She said harshly before slamming the door.  
  
Ashleigh picked up a glass that had been sitting on the coffee table and hurled it at the wall as she sat on the edge of her seat with her head in her hands.  
  
* * *  
  
Trinity stormed through the hospital halls to Duo's room fuming. Once she got there, she entered the room, tossed her purse in a corner and sat fiercely on a couch in there.  
  
"Trin?" Trowa asked concernedly to why his love was upset.  
  
"She won't come." Trinity mumbled angrily. "She won't fucking come."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"She hates him. She hates him for leaving and for making her slit her damn wrists. She had the will to not do that. It was her damn fault."  
  
Trowa put his arms around her and rocked her gently. They didn't notice that Duo had woken up and heard the whole conversation. A tear fell from his eye.  
  
* * *  
  
/Here I am  
  
Broken wings  
  
Quiet thoughts  
  
Unspoken dreams  
  
Here I am/  
  
It was 3 days after Trinity had come to see Ashleigh and Duo was doing worse than ever. The doctors said he wouldn't live through out the night.  
  
Ashleigh walked down the hall of the hospital to the room the nurse had givin her. From what the nurse said, no one was visiting him. Ashleigh thought this was a good thing cause she wouldn't have to deal with everyone.  
  
'178.........180.......182' She thought to herself as she came across Duo's room, '186.' She told herself mentally. She knocked on the door, but there was no answer.  
  
Ashleigh pushed the door open and entered the darkened room, shutting the door behind her. There was a small bedside lamp beside the bed and tons of machines hooked up to Duo. She took a seat in the chair next to the bed and looked at his prone form.  
  
/Alone again  
  
And I need her now  
  
To hold my hand/  
  
"I didn't think I would be able to see you again......" His raspy voice came softly, and it startled her when he spoke.  
  
"Why did you want me here?" She demanded.  
  
"I wanted to see you again.........."  
  
"So that you could make my life even more miserable?" She snapped.  
  
/She's all, she's all I ever had  
  
She's the air I breathe  
  
She's all, she's all I ever had/  
  
"No, I never meant to do that. I...." He cut off as he started coughing. "I though it would make you happy if I left."  
  
"Did I look happy when you left? Did I look happy that night 6 months ago? No, nothing you did made me happy. It made me miserable and nearly brought me to my death bed.........more than once." She told him fiercely. "Depression kills Duo. I've been in depression for 5 years. I hate you for what you have done to me. I hate you with all my heart."  
  
"Then I hate you too." He rasped.  
  
"What? How can you hate me? I haven't done anything to you."  
  
"There is a fine line between hate and love.................I can tell by the way you are talking that when you say  
  
you hate me, you are really saying you love me."  
  
"How could you? How could you!" Ashleigh cried out. "I don't love you anymore! I stopped loving you the day I saw you with Leaha!" She yelled at him. "I was to blinded by love that I nearly killed myself for you! Now I bear the scars from where I would have sacrifice my self to you! And were you there to prevent it or save me? No!" She stood up angrily. "I don't care if you die! You can rot in hell for all I care!"  
  
"I'm sorry.........." He whispered.  
  
"That doesn't help now does it! Saying i'm sorry is like pitting someone. I don't want pity. I don't want  
  
apologies. I just want you to go through what I went through for the past 5 years!"  
  
/It's the way she makes me feel  
  
It's the only thing that's real  
  
It's the way she understands  
  
She's my lover, she's my friend  
  
And when I look into her eyes  
  
It's the way I feel inside  
  
Like the man I want to be  
  
She's all I'll ever need/  
  
"GOD DAMMNIT ASHLEIGH!" Duo managed to yell. "Will you listen?!"  
  
"No! I will not listen! You never listened to me that day 5 years ago now why should I listen to you?!" She yelled back. "I don't care if you are a thread away from death, I will not listen!"  
  
"Please just listen Ashleigh. Don't strain yourself, please." Duo pleaded as he coughed. "I don't want you in here for heart failure."  
  
"What do you know about my heart problems?" Ashleigh whispered.  
  
"I came here a for about a month as an intern. I happened to be assigned to your doctor. That was 7 months ago. He showed me that when you are strained that you faint."  
  
Ashleigh took her seat again, a fierce look in her eyes. "You have no right to be interfering in my life."  
  
/So much time  
  
So much pain (but)  
  
There's one thing  
  
That stills remains (it's the)  
  
The way she cared  
  
And through it all  
  
She's always been there/  
  
"I know that. Dr. Thomson saw it fitting that I was educated with one of the rarest cased of heart problems since 2009 A.D."  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"Dr. Thomson did some research on Super Ventricular Premature Complex.(1) The last case that had been seen was surprisingly in your mother."  
  
"What?"  
  
"Your mother was the last known case. You got it from her. If you get too strained your heart will fail on  
  
you and you will die." He explained, "And I don't want you to die because of me."  
  
There was a silence between them for a few minutes before Duo broke it.  
  
"Why did you come if you said you wouldn't?"  
  
/She's all, she's all I ever had  
  
In a world so cold, so empty  
  
She's all, she's all I ever had/  
  
"I wanted to give you a piece of my mind."  
  
"It seems you've done that." He stated. "Now I want to give you something."  
  
"Why would you want to give me something?"  
  
"Because I really care about you and I don't want you to forget that."  
  
"If you cared then why did you leave?"  
  
"I was really angry with what you said. It made me believe that you really didn't want me around and was being too nice to let me know. So I left. I never realized the truth till I heard Trinity talking to Trowa after she went to see you." He told her. "Like I said, I apologize, for all that I've did to you or some how caused you to do.  
  
Ashleigh was silent as she stared at his face. He was way too pale and his eyes didn't have the same shine to them.  
  
/It's the way she makes me feel  
  
It's the only thing that's real  
  
It's the way she understands  
  
She's my lover, she's my friend  
  
And when I look into her eyes  
  
It's the way I feel inside  
  
Like the man I want to be  
  
She's all I'll ever need/  
  
"It really hurt." She whispered after a few minutes. "It hurt when you left and it hurt when I saw you with Leaha. It was at that time that I hurt myself. I can still feel the pain and sometimes I can still feel the blood running down my arms." She told him.  
  
"Please let me see." He held his hand out.  
  
Ashleigh rolled her sleeve up on her right arm and put it in front of him. Duo put his hand on hers and ran his thumb over the scars. He cursed lightly.  
  
"Mrs. Williams found me not too long after. She got me here and taken care of. They had me under suicide watch for 3 months. She still comes and checks on me to this day."  
  
"I'm so sorry Ash." He whispered as he kissed her wrist before letting her have it back.  
  
/She's all, she's all I ever had  
  
I have to make her see  
  
She's all, she's all I ever had/  
  
"What happened to you anyways?" She asked softly.  
  
"I was involved in a big car crash. I was hit by a drunk driver. When I die, she will be charged with man slaughter."  
  
"You aren't going to die." Ashleigh whispered. "You are stronger than that."  
  
"I am dying Ashleigh. I know I am."  
  
"You can't. What about Trinity and everyone else?"  
  
"Trinity has Trowa to take care of her. As for everyone else, I have nothing I can do for them."  
  
"What about your girlfriend?"  
  
"I don't have one. I haven't for 5 months now."  
  
"You have a future Duo! Don't give up! Fight for your life! Are you actually going to let Shinigami disappear?" Ashleigh pleaded with him.  
  
/It's the way she makes me feel  
  
It's the only thing that's real  
  
It's the way she understands  
  
She's my lover, she's my friend  
  
And when I look into her eyes  
  
It's the way I feel inside  
  
Like the man I want to be  
  
She's all I'll ever need/  
  
"I have no future. Shinigami is finished with me and will set out to find a new person to possess. Once he leaves, so does my life. That's why I want you to have this." He reached over to the nightstand on his left side and picked up something.  
  
When the object came into the light, Ashleigh gasped.  
  
"Duo, that's your..............."  
  
"They had to cut it off. I'll have no use for it if i'm dead, so I want you to have to remember me by along with this." He handed her a velvet box.  
  
Ashleigh took it and opened it. She found his gold cross in there.  
  
"Duo, why?"  
  
"It was givin to me by people that once loved me. Now i'm giving it to someone I love." He whispered. "I'm sorry, but i'm about to fall asleep." He managed to mumble.  
  
"Don't you dare die Duo Maxwell." Ashleigh ordered him as she stood up to leave, but her feet wouldn't seem to move.  
  
She just stood there staring at him.  
  
'Face it Ashleigh, he is dying and there is nothing you can do about it.' She told herself.  
  
Ashleigh leaned down to his face and gently kissed him on the lips. When she pulled away, she whispered,  
  
"I love you Duo." She then quickly ran out of the room, tears in her eyes.  
  
/It's the way she makes me feel  
  
It's the only thing that's real  
  
It's the way she understands  
  
She's my lover, she's my friend  
  
And when I look into her eyes  
  
It's the way I feel inside  
  
Like the man I want to be  
  
She's all I'll ever need............/  
  
She ran to the elevators, her eyes blurry. She saw the doors open and just as she was about to run into it, she ran into someone. Neither of them fell down, the man put his hands on her shoulders and pushed her back slightly so that he could look down at her.  
  
"Are you alright Miss?" He asked gently.  
  
"Yes, i'm fine. I have to go." She cried.  
  
"What are you doing here Ashleigh?" A harsh voice came from behind the man.  
  
Ashleigh looked up and saw Trinity.  
  
"Ashleigh?" The man looked down at her. "I didn't recognize you."  
  
Ashleigh looked up and noticed that it was Trowa. She released herself from his grasp and ran to the stairs.  
  
Once she disappeared around the corner Trowa looked to Trinity.  
  
"What do you think she was doing here?"  
  
"No doubt seeing Duo." Trinity scoffed as she started for his room.  
  
"You have to forgive her Trinity. Try putting yourself in her position. She found out that the person she loved is dying. Wouldn't you want to go see him whether you hated him or not?"  
  
"Yeah, I guess so." She sighed. "Lets go see how he is doing."  
  
* * *  
  
"Excuse me sir, but may I help you?" Mrs. Williams asked as someone knocked on Ashleigh's door.  
  
"Yes, do you know if and Ashleigh Berry is home?" He looked at her with his colbot eyes.  
  
"Afraid not. She moved in with her cousin in Sank Kingdom about a month ago." She explained. "If you give me your name I'll tell her you stopped by looking for her when she calls this evening."  
  
"No, that is alright. Thank you." He thanked and left.  
  
"Do you happen to know a Duo Maxwell?" She asked quickly as he left.  
  
"Hm?" He turned and blinked. "Yes, I do."  
  
"Are you here to talk to Ashleigh about him?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"She told me that if anyone came here about Duo to give them this." She held up a silver scythe necklace.  
  
The man took it and looked it over. "Why did she want you to give it them?"  
  
"She said she wanted them to put it on his grave for her. Did he really die?"  
  
"Hai, he did." The man put the necklace in his pocket. "Thank you Mrs. Williams." He told her quickly before leaving.  
  
"You're welcome Duo." She smiled and went back to her apartment.  
  
* * *  
  
It was as snowy, but pleasant night of Christmas Eve 202 A.C. Everyone was out doing some last minute shopping for loved ones to open in the morning, everyone except for a lone figure walking idlely downtown.  
  
Ashleigh was in her warm brown coat that went down to her knees as she walked around watching the people of the Sank Kingdom bustle along. She smiled as she watched a little girl jumping up and down around her parents whom were laughing with the young girl.  
  
"It must be wonderful to have a family." A man's voice came from behind her. "You have someone to spend the holidays with and watching as children grow."  
  
"Yeah, it would be nice." Ashleigh closed her eyes and smiled.  
  
"Real snow is beautiful. The artificial stuff on the colonies is nothing compared to this."  
  
"I've never spent enough time on the colonies to know what the snow is like. I've grown up with this." She looked up at the sky.  
  
"Don't you have a family to go home to? Parents, brothers, sisters, grandparents?"  
  
"Iie, I was orphaned during the wars. I have only my cousin whom is out of town till the New Year." She explained.  
  
"What about friends?"  
  
"I haven't lived here long enough to have close friends. And those who are close from me, I have pushed away." She stated sullenly as she turned to face the man behind her, getting a view of his profile.  
  
He was a few inches taller than her, his hair barely touching his collar, and was looking up at the sky. He seemed familiar to Ashleigh.  
  
"What about you?"  
  
"I have my sister, but she is with our friends. I'm here looking for someone." He closed his eyes and looked at the ground with a smile on his face. "I'll look for her till I breath my last breath."  
  
"You must really love her."  
  
"Hai I do. I made the horrible mistake of letting her go and now I will search to the ends of the universe to find her. She is the only person I will ever love." He then chuckled a little. "The things people will do for those they love, ne?"  
  
"Yes, you are right. I did once have someone I loved deeply, but things were said that weren't supposed to and he left. I can't scower the universe to find him. I know exactly where he is."  
  
"Does he not return the feeling?"  
  
"He did, but he died a few months ago." She said sullenly.  
  
He opened his eyes and looked to her. Ashleigh had turned her head so that he saw her profile.  
  
"Did you see him die?"  
  
"No. He was injured badly in a car crash and was left on his deathbed. The doctors said that there was nothing to be done and he that he would die within the days that followed of me visiting him." A tear fell from her eyes.  
  
Ashleigh nearly jumped when hand reached out and whipped the tear from her face. She looked to the man and meet shining colbot eyes.  
  
"Don't cry over someone who isn't dead, Ashleigh. It should be saved for when they really do pass on." He smiled at her.  
  
She couldn't believe her eyes. Duo was standing there in front of her, living and breathing. Fresh tears sprang to her eyes as she looked upon his face.  
  
"Is it really you, Duo?"  
  
"Hai." He smiled warmly at her.  
  
Ashleigh let out a sob of joy and flung her arms around Duo. She cried into his shoulder as he held her in his arms warmly and stroked her hair.  
  
"I can't believe it is you, Duo. You have no idea how much this means to me." She sobbed happily. "I've missed you so much."  
  
"I have too Ash. I have too." He whispered as he buried his face on the crook of her neck.  
  
* * *  
  
December 24th, 208 A.C.  
  
"Alice! Bed time!"  
  
"But Mommy! I wanted to wait for Santa." The 5 year old girl whined.  
  
"Santa will never come if you are awake, Pumpkin."  
  
"Can't I stay up a little longer, Daddy?" The girl looked up at her father with huge colbot-gray eyes. "Please?"  
  
"Oyo..........Ash, she's giving me the eyes!" He played as he shielded his eyes, "They are pulling me in!" He pretended to pass out on the ground.  
  
"Oh no! Quickly Alice, help me drink all this eggnog while he is still out!" Ashleigh's voice called out.  
  
"Did someone say eggnog?!" Duo jumped up and ran to the kitchen and straight to the fridge. "Where is it?" He blinked as he returned from it's depths.  
  
"Run Alice." Ashleigh nudged her daughter as she handed her the jug.  
  
Alice squealed and took off running to her room with the eggnog jug in her arms tightly. Duo quickly followed her. A roar of laugher was heard from the top of the stairs as Duo caught the 5 year old.  
  
"It is mine! All mine!" Duo yelled triumphantly as he held the jug up above his head.  
  
"I'll take that." Ashleigh took it out of his hands and headed back down stairs.  
  
"It's Mommy's." Alice corrected.  
  
"Darn. Almost had it." Duo snapped his fingers then looked to the girl. "Well, since you are up here, time for bed."  
  
"Nu!" Alice squealed and tried to dash down the stairs.  
  
"Nice try munchkin." Duo chuckled as he caught her. "Remember, if you don't do as you are told, Santa won't bring you any presents."  
  
"Okay." She pouted and Duo released her as she went to her room. "But I want Mommy to tuck me in!"  
  
"Night sweetheart." Duo laughed.  
  
"Night night Daddy."  
  
"Alright, i'm coming." Ashleigh chuckled as she passed the man who was sprawled out on her hallway. She went into the girl's room and sat on her pink bed. "All settled?"  
  
"Yes." She smiled as she snuggled underneath the covers.  
  
"Good night sweetheart."  
  
"Good night Mommy."  
  
Ashleigh gave her a kiss on the forehead and turned on the girl's unicorn night-light. She left the girl's room, turning off the light and shutting the door. After she had shut the door, a strong pair of arms encircled her waist and a head rested on her shoulder.  
  
"So, what you get me?" Duo's asked jokingly.  
  
"You'll find out when you get it." She smiled at him over her shoulder and kissed him. "But first, I think Santa needs to make a stop."  
  
"Oh yeah." Duo quickly ran to their room.  
  
Ashleigh chuckled and followed him with a smile on her face. Once she got there, he was pulling presents from the closet. Ashleigh went to the bathroom and started getting the rest from the cabinets.  
  
Within 15 minutes, they had all the presents under the tree waiting for their opening the next morning. Ashleigh retreated into the kitchen and Duo sat on the couch.  
  
Ashleigh came back shortly with a glass of eggnog for both of them. She set them down on the coffee table and turned out all the lights. It was lightly snowing outside and the only things that lit the room was the Christmas tree. The light sound filled the air as some Christmas music was turned on. Ashleigh walked over to the couch and sat down, handing a glass to Duo as she snuggled up to him. He put a hand around her as she leaned against him.  
  
"It's going to be lovely tomorrow." Ashleigh sighed. "I can't wait to see everyone."  
  
"It's good they all could come." Duo agreed. "Christmas has become my favorite holiday."  
  
"Oh really, since when?"  
  
"Since 6 years ago." He sipped his drink. "I will never forget when I saw you standing there watching people. You looked really beautiful in the snow and under the tree there. I would have kicked myself if I  
  
could."  
  
"I was glad I wouldn't have to spend another Christmas alone." She smiled. "I think I got the best present ever even if it was 9 months late that year." She laughed a little. "Or 3 months early."  
  
Duo chuckled and kissed her forehead. "Hey hun."  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"I was thinking, what do you think about another 9 month late present?" He looked down at her. "For us all. I've heard Alice when she is praying, she has been asking for a little brother or sister."  
  
"She has, has she? I think that can be arranged." She told him, "Except......"  
  
"Except?" He raised an eyebrow.  
  
"It is going to have to be 6 months late." She told him shyly.  
  
"You mean we have to wait for 6 months?" He blinked.  
  
"Yeah, if you want a 3rd child that is." She laughed lightly as she gave his newly grown braid a light tug.  
  
"You mean?" His eyes went wide as he finally understood what she was saying.  
  
"I'm already 3 months along." She got a little color in her face. "I was going to wait to tell you and everyone tomorrow, but since you brought up the subject........."  
  
"This is so great." He hugged her tightly.  
  
"Yeah, but promise me this."  
  
"What?"  
  
"If we decide to have a 3rd, lets not have it conceived on another holiday. We've already got Halloween and Christmas covered."  
  
"Darn, I was hoping we could try Valentines next." He snapped his fingers as he jokingly pouted.  
  
"Baka." She pushed his shoulder.  
  
"A baka you love mind you." He teased.  
  
"Shows what you know."  
  
"What?!"  
  
"I'm kidding Duo." She patted his leg reassuringly and kissed him. "You are the only one I would ever give my heart to."  
  
"Good, I don't like the concept of sharing." He chuckled and nuzzled her hair.  
  
"You think i'm gonna have the same craving for anchovies ice cream again?" She questioned as she took a drink.  
  
"Oh my god I hope not!" Duo pulled away.  
  
"It was actually quite good. Too bad it was actually Death By Chocolate." She chuckled.  
  
"You mean you made me think that that ice cream was Anchovies when it was Death By Chocolate?" His eye twitched.  
  
"Hey, how else would I keep you from my craving food?" She chuckled as she got up quickly before he could tackle her.  
  
"You got a point there, but still, you could have shared the wealth." He looked up at her from his position on the couch, which was laying on his stomach.  
  
She stuck her tongue out at him.  
  
"If you aren't going to use that then put it back in your mouth." He grinned at her.  
  
"Or what?"  
  
"I'm gonna put it to use." He darted up and tackled her, but made it so that she landed on top of him. Once they were on the ground, Duo flipped her over and pinned her. "So, what are we going to do here?" He grinned slyly at her.  
  
She looked around innocently before sticking her tongue out at him again quickly.  
  
"You brought it upon yourself." He shook his head and kissed her.  
  
* * *  
  
"Mommy! Daddy! Wake up!" Alice squealed as she ran into her parent's room and jumped on the bed.  
  
"Huh what?" Duo sat up quickly and looked around questioningly. He then noticed the brunette child between him and the still sleeping Ashleigh. "Ohayo Alice, you gotta come up with better ways of doing this." He yawned.  
  
"Come look! Santa came!" She begged.  
  
"Alright, just keep it down. Let Mommy sleep a little longer." He put a finger to his lips and slid out from the covers. "Go on downstairs. I'll be there in a moment."  
  
Alice climbed out of the bed and ran out of the room back to the tree. Duo descended the stairs after he had put a shirt on and saw Alice looking franticly at all the presents.  
  
"Lookie Daddy, Santa brought presents for Uncle Trowa, Aunt Trinity, Uncle Heero, Aunt Chasity, Uncle Quatra, Aunt Donna, Uncle Wufei and Aunt Me Li." She pointed.  
  
"Ya think he knew that they were all coming over here?" He smiled as he sat on the couch.  
  
"Santa knows everything." She explained. "Hey Daddy, who is Dawn and Felicity?" She looked at the presents perplexed.  
  
"They are your cousins. Uncle Trowa and Aunt Trinity had babies a few weeks ago. Babies get presents too you know." He told her.  
  
"Oh. I got presents too when I was a baby?" She climbed into his lap.  
  
"Yep. You see that cradle up there near the top of the tree?" He pointed at the tree.  
  
"Yes."  
  
"That was your very first Christmas present."  
  
"My first present?" She blinked and looked at it. "From when I was a little baby."  
  
"That's right, but will always be my baby girl." He tickled her.  
  
They laughed until they saw a flash and looked up to see Ashleigh standing there with the camera in her hand, smiling warmly at them.  
  
"You two cause the most commotion in the morning." She laughed lightly  
  
"Morning Mommy." Alice chirped happily.  
  
"Morning, the both of you." She smiled and took their picture again.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
(1) Super Ventricular Premature Complex is actually nothing serious. It just means that you have a premature heart beat that can sometimes prevent blood from reaching the brain and cause you to pass out. I have a mild case of it, but like I said, it is nothing serious. ^^ I'm just over exaggerating here, after all it is my story. ^^  
  
Well, this looked like a good place to end this story. ^^ I hoped you all liked it and I thank you for putting up with the delays and all. I did work hard on this fic and I thank you all for reading and reviewing on it. ^^ Hope you all will read my future fics as well.  
  
Ja Everyone! ^^ 


End file.
